Taken by You
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: He ensured himself he's just being selective toward woman. In his friend's denial, he was just avoiding his title, playboy. When he met her, she might be the one who could ended his title. But he also could be wrong? AU. AxC. Cover not mine. Indonesian fic. Rate changed for save. Warning inside. DLDR. R&R. UPDATE Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed/Destiny not mine!

**A/N:** Me and my pervy mind created this story. So please... Be wise! ^.^ and beware :p

**Rate:** T/M for alcohol. Adult content.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo(s), Tata bahasa kacau, Un-beta-ed tolong di baca setelah buka puasa!

This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Aku tak percaya kau...kau tak memberitahuku berita yang penting." Athrun menghela nafas berat. Setelah menonton secara tak sengaja berita gossip di salah satu _smartphone_-nya, tanpa banyak berfikir ia langsung menelfon pemilik mata warna _amethyst_ itu.

"Tidak Athrun. Itu tidak penting. Sungguh...medialah yang membesar-besarkan." Kira Yamato, pria bermata ungu yang sedang menjadi topik hangat menjawabnya.

"Tidak Kira! Ini penting! Kau kawanku! Itulah yang menjadikan ini sangat penting! Dan kau..."

"Athrun. Maaf, kalau membuatmu marah -"

"Marah? Aku kecewa padamu, kawan." Athrun hampir menggebrak meja jika Kira bukan sahabatnya.

"Maaf Athrun... Sungguh, ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin kututupi. Hanya...menunggu waktu yang tepat." Kira memijit pelipisnya lemah. Untunglah Athrun tidak menggunakan _skype_ atau _video call_. Sesungguhnya Kira merasa lelah menjelaskan pada kolega, kerabat dan keluarganya tentang berita ini.

"Kumaafkan bila kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Hahaha... Apapun untukmu kawan."

"Kira, kali ini aku tak sedang bercanda."

"Iya iya baiklah Zala."

"Siapa dia!?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang diberitakan di banyak media!"

"Yang mana!?"

"Demi Tuhan Kira! Tolong seriuslah!"

"Athrun aku serius!? Yang mana!?"

"Oh... Aku tak percaya ini Kira Yamato. Kau bermain-main denganku! Wajahmu hampir terpampang di semua media massa. Koran, televisi, _internet_, di manapun itu!" Ia mengambil nafas sejenak. Saat kepalanya cukup dingin, Athrun memulai kembali dengan _ketenangan_ ciri khasnya. "Kira...aku kawanmu. Aku percaya padamu dan aku percaya...kau percaya padaku. Kumohon katakan padaku. Apakah berita itu benar?"

Athrun mendengar di seberang sana, Kira menghela nafas. Seolah ia siap menuturkan segalanya, "Athrun..." Di luar dugaan Kira tak segera memberikan apa yang Athrun inginkan. Athrun mengenal sifat Kira, jika ia seperti ini menandakan hal ini benar-benar serius. Ia tak ingin berbagi pada siapapun. Sangat bukan Kira yang biasanya ramah.

"Kira...maaf jika aku memaksamu -"

"Athrun, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Aku...sebagai sahabatmu membuatmu kecewa dengan hal ini." Bukannya Kira tidak ingin mengatakan pada Athrun. Tapi ada alasan yang sangat di jaga olehnya. Jaga? atau sembunyikan.

"Kira..." Sesungguhnya Athrun tak benar-benar kecewa olehnya. Kecewa? Mungkin tapi kekecewaan itu bersifat sementara. Ia hanya _shock_ tak mendengar sendiri dari sahabatnya, jika itu benar.

"Tanyakan yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Kira ragu dan berhati-hati.

Athrun menghela nafas lega. Sahabatnya ini masih percaya padanya.

_Mungkin..._

"Siapa wanita yang beruntung menjadi istri rahasiamu itu?"

* * *

**Taken By You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athrun POV

* * *

"Menikah diam-diam!? Kira!? Kira Yamato, teman kuliah kita dulu!?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kira? Kira yang cengeng dan pemalu sahabat masa kecilmu dulu!?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Hahaha... Aku tak percaya ini!"

Sejujurnya ya. Aku juga tak percaya. Tapi tawa Yzak yang mengejek itu begitu menggangguku. Terlepas ia sadar atau tidak. Bagaimana pun juga Kira sahabatku. "Hentikan tawamu yang mengejek itu Yzak!"

"_Dude, bro, pren_, sob, apakah kau tak pernah membaca majalah dan menoton acara gosip. Wajah Kira sudah terpampang di mana-mana!" Aku mendengar suara setengah mabuk milik Dearka, sahabat serta rekan kerjaku dan Yzak menanggapi santai.

Terkadang aku bertanya bagaimana bisa kedua orang yang jauh berbeda sifat bisa menjadi sahabat.

Kulihat Yzak mengerang pada rekan kerja kami yang berkulit gelap itu, "Aku tak membaca dan menonton sampah sepertimu, Dearka!"

Sampah? _Well..._ Benar terkadang apa yang disajikan oleh beberapa media itu separuhnya adalah _kesenangan hampa_. Tapi, Hei! Rating berita itu tinggi jadi apa boleh buat. Semua demi keuntungan perusahaan, bukan?

Kudengar Dearka membuka suaranya lagi, "Ya ya ya, aku lupa. Kau dan berita tentang inflasi, inventasi, dan imunisasi. Hahaha..."

Dearka memang suka menyindir keterbatasan Yzak akan hidup bersosialisasi. Kuakui memang benar. Err...kecuali soal imunisasi.

"D-e-a-r-k-a!" Yzak mengerang lagi, nada Yzak mengancam. Kulihat Dearka 'mengibarkan bendera putih', mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Aku menahan tawa bagaimana kedua pria ini menjadi sangat dekat dan pengertian satu sama lain? Tidak! Mereka bukan _gay_! Aku bukan _gay_! dan kutegaskan lagi kami bukan gerombolan _gay_! Mereka jujur mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hati dan kepala mereka. Aku menyukai bergaul dengan mereka.

Tapi takkan pernah aku meminta saran soal kehidupan pribadi pada mereka, ya...setidaknya belum. Aku sempat memprediksikan jika aku mendiskusikan masalah pribadiku pada mereka. Dearka akan menertawakan dan mempermalukanku habis-habisan dan Yzak, _ego_-nya akan melayang setinggi langit jika aku meminta bantuannya.

Aku tak tahu mengapa, sampai saat ini Yzak menganggapku _rival_ dalam segala hal. Menjadi selalu di peringkat dua memang tidak menyenangkan, mungkin itulah sebabnya ia melihatku sebagai tantangan.

Tapi...setidaknya ia beruntung dalam mencari pasangan hidup. Aku kalah telak dalam hal cinta. Yzak sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Walaupun asalnya berawal dari pertunangan, kuperhatikan mereka pasangan yang serasi dan unik.

Kembali pada Dearka dan Yzak... Pertemanan mereka kadang membuatku iri. Dari hal serius sampai hal terkonyol yang pernah aku saksikan.

Terkadang filosofi dan prinsip Yzak benar adanya. Contoh, Yzak menganggap sosialisasi versi Dearka sama dengan membuang waktu percuma atau bermalas-malasan, tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang produktif bahkan inovatif bagi diri sendiri atau siapapun juga. _Rrrriiggghhhttt..._

"Lalu siapa wanita itu?" Aku mendengar Yzak bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku setengah malas. Kira benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku _sepenuhnya_ dalam menyimpan rahasianya. Ia memang mengatakan satu atau dua hal menyangkut pernikahan diam-diamnya itu tapi dari nada bicaranya, masih banyak rahasia yang terkandung di dalamnya. Tapi aku tak menyalahkannya. Itu hidupnya. Haknya. Kuakui... Ini membuatku sedikit sakit hati.

Ku jawab saja jujur, "Aku tak tahu. Kira merahasiakannya. Ia hanya berkata bahwa berita itu memang benar!"

"Wow... Yamato kau hebat! Hahaha... Kau mengalahkan aku dan Zala si _playboy_! Hahaha..." Kurasa Dearka cukup mabuk hari ini.

Lebih baik aku mencari topik lain, topik Kira dan si wanita misterius memang menarik tapi terlalu serius untuk malam yang santai ini.

Ah, benar bicara soal Yzak, aku teringat sesuatu! Kupalingkan pandanganku pada Yzak yang menggerutu.

"Lalu...kenapa kau setuju dengan ajakan Dearka ke _club_ malam ini?" Jujur, aku sempat hampir menjatuhkan kunci mobilku ketika Dearka menyeret Yzak dengan tanpa protes, bergabung, menghabiskan sabtu malam ini.

Bukannya menjawabku, Yzak justru meneguk minumannya dalam sekali tegak. Alisku terangkat melihat cara minumnya. Itu menandakan ia terganggu oleh pertanyaanku.

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya ini. Shiho yang memintaku. Dia bilang "suamiku yang serius ini butuh santai, tolong ajak dia ke mana pun kau pergi, Elsman, sebelum rambut putih tumbuh di kepalanya"." Kulihat Dearka meng-_copy_ persis seperti yang Shiho katakan dan peragakan tanpa terlewat sekalipun. _Plus_ mimik dan cara bicara wanita.

Oh Tuhan, seberapa banyak ia minum hari ini. Dia benar-benar mabuk. Seharusnya dia menjadi aktor, bukan sekretaris dan asisten pribadi _HRD and GA_ tempat kami bekerja.

Aku sempat terkekeh kecil ketika Yzak men-_death-glare_-nya. "Kau mabuk Dearka!"

Menggeleng, Dearka melanjutkan, "Kau tahu apa yang kujawab, begini... "Shiho, jika nanti di kepalanya tumbuh rambut putih dengan senang hati akan ku beritahukan pada dunia!""

Tanpa ampun, Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Perutku sakit. Apa boleh buat, rambut Yzak sudah putih dari lahir, jika tumbuh uban pun takkan ada perbedaan mencolok. Kuhiraukan Yzak yang melotot tajam pada kami dan mengumpat tak jelas itu.

"Katakan sekali kalau kau ingin lehermu terlepas dari kepalamu!" Oh, tidak Yzak Joule marah besar.

Kurasa waktuku menengahi mereka sebelum kami di tendang keluar oleh keamanan _club _ini.

"Yzak tenanglah! Dearka sudah mabuk -"

"Aku tidak mabuk Athrun." Kudengar Dearka menginterupsiku. Ini tidak baik! Terpaksa, kutinggikan suaraku dengan kesan otoriter.

"Dearka!" _Yup_. Suaraku berhasil membuat mulutnya tertutup...untuk sementara.

Kunikmati lagi malam mingguku. _Liquid_ berwarna serupa warna madu kuminum hanya sekedar membasahi tenggorokanku. Mata _deep green_-ku menyapu seisi _club_ ini. Kami, terutama aku dan Dearka adalah _reguler_ di sini, walaupun akhir-akhir ini aku datang hanya saat _weekend_ saja. Ini semua karena beban kerjaku bertambah seiring promosi yang kudapat beberapa bulan lalu.

Kuperhatikan seisi lantai dansa. Penuh. Sedikit sesak. Banyak wajah familiar, banyak juga muka baru. Muka baru? Hmm... _Fresh_. Siapa juga yang tidak suka 'barang' _fresh_?

Apalagi... Wanita. Gadis terutama. Muda. Dan _fresh_. Incaran para pria hidung belang. Tua dan buncit.

Tapi bukan aku. Maksudku dari segi umur. Aku masih muda. Dan...dua puluh lima tahun termasuk muda bukan?

Sukses? Apakah _lamborgini, jaguar, ducati, penthouse, summer house, unlimited credit card_ dan beberapa lembar saham perusahaan atas namaku sendiri dapat diukur sebagai kesuksesan?

Tubuhku lumayan. Tidak terlalu berotot bak atlet angkat besi. Tinggi? Seratus delapan puluh senti meter termasuk tinggi? Tampang? Banyak teman lelakiku termasuk Dearka mengakui para wanita yang melihat wajah dan tubuh tanpa latar belakangku bersedia 'melemparkan' tubuh mereka secara tulus padaku.

Apakah aku _playboy_? Mungkin. Banyak yang mengatakan demikian. Tapi aku tak seperti Dearka dalam memilih teman kencan. Asal comot saja! Aku lebih suka dikatakan selektif daripada _playboy_. Sangat selektif. Sangat! Garis bawahi itu.

Lagi-lagi, aku terkadang iri dengan Kira, tipe dimana sekali menjatuhkan pandangan itulah yang akan dia ikat selamanya. Harus kuakui (lagi) aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pasangan hidup Kira itu.

Aku mendesah kecil, tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu.

_Banyak ikan segar yang bisa di pancing hari ini Athrun._

Kukatakan itu pada diriku sendiri malam ini terus-menerus. Gayung pun bersambut, mata _emerald_-ku menemukannya.

Dia! Dialah yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah dari mejaku. Dia dengan pakaian serba hitamnya yang menggoda. Dia yang baru saja mengambil tempat tepat berhadapan dengan sang _bartender_. Dia! Aku harus segera menghampirinya sebelum 'pengacau' lain datang merebutnya dariku.

"Kau kemana, Athrun?" Kudengar Dearka bertanya.

"Kau tahu!" Aku berkedip padanya. Dearka mengerti maksudku dan tertawa keras layaknya orang mabuk. _Well_ aku lupa... Dia memang mabuk. Kuserahkan saja dia pada Yzak.

Kutinggalkan sahabatku itu, samar-samar Dearka meneriakiku, "Semangat Zala!" Hanya untuk mendapat 'semprotan' cacian dari Yzak.

Saat mendekati sang target. Aku memastikan penampilanku sempurna.

Kuberikan senyum simpul dan anggukan kecil pada siapapun yang menyapa atau mengedipkan matanya padaku saat aku menghampiri gadis itu. Setidaknya aku berusaha tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Demi harga diri dan kehidupan sosialku.

Harga diri? Bagaimanapun keadaanku sekarang ini. Keluargaku terutama ibuku, mendidikku menjadi seorang _gentleman_ sejati.

Bau maskulin. _Check_. Rambut rapi. _Check_. Kemeja stylish. _Check_. Isi dompet. _Check_. Resleting tertutup. _Check_. Gigi bersih. _Check_. Senyum maut. _Check_. Percaya diri. _Double chek_.

Kurasa aku tepat waktu. Tepat saat ia akan memesan minum, aku memotongnya. "Rusty..." Siapa Rusty? Si _bartender_ yang akan melayani wanita cantik disampingku ini. Mengapa aku tahu namanya? Ya, itu karena aku reguler. "Untuk wanita cantik ini tolong ambilkan..." Akhirnya...suaraku berhasil membuatnya menatapku. Dan...Oh Tuhan... Dia lebih cantik dan bersinar.

Mukanya terasa familiar tapi aku yakin ia pertama kali kemari.

Rambut pirang sebahunya lebih bercahaya dari lampu disko di club, matanya senada dengan warna cerah _whiskey_. Dia begitu natural. Tak banyak _make up_ yang dia kenakan. Hanya bibirnya terlihat lebih _pink_ menyala dari warna bibir asli. Dan menggoda...

Aku menahan napasku. Gadis ini mengambil seluruh pasokan udaraku, sesaat sepertinya aku lupa caranya bernafas!

_Talk about woman and what they wear?_ Bila hitam biasanya di gunakan untuk acara bergabung dan sebagainya. Tapi jika wanita ini yang mengenakannya, satu kata... Wow! Pakaian itu seharusnya ilegal. Warnanya memang gelap tapi justru membuatnya makin bersinar.

Melihatnya saja, lututku menjadi selembut _jelly _sekenyal agar-agar. Syukurlah, belum ada pemabuk yang menghampirinya. Ingatkan aku untuk mengikuti ibadah besok!

Kulihat ia menatapku bingung dan menunggu kelanjutan perkataanku. Barulah kusadari aku terlalu terpaku akan kecantikannya. Sebentar... Apa aku mengatakan cantik? Tidak, ia tidak cantik. Ia luar biasa cantik. Sekali lagi...garis bawahi itu. Malaikat seharusnya malu padanya.

"..._Wine. Red. Merlot_." Kuberikan pilihanku pada Rusty.

_Bingo_! Wajahnya seakan tak percaya akan tebakanku. Aku berani bertaruh tebakanku benar. Karena kulihat senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. "Sangat mengesankan. Tapi..." Ia menatap Rusty singkat, "Tolong air mineral saja."

Wow...bahkan suara yang dimilikinya unik. Lebih berat dari suara wanita pada umumnya. Menjadikannya lebih..._sexy_.

Oke. _Self-control_? Kemanakah kau? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Betapa aku menahan diri untuk tak mencium bibir merah muda mungil miliknya.

Kurasakan Rusty menungguku. "_Pinot grigio_, Rusty." Ujarku tanpa menatap Rusty. "Jernih seperti matanya." _Mata emerald_-ku terus menatap mata coklat madu miliknya. Dia tersenyum mendengar 'pesananku'. Kubalas senyumannya dengan senyum khasku. "Dan...terima kasih nona atas pujiannya. Tapi kau lebih mengesankan bagiku. Kau cantik sekali."

Wow...pipinya memerah. Makin memperlihatkan kecantikannya. Berapa kali aku sudah mengatakan 'wow' dalam beberapa menit ini? Wanita ini luar biasa...

Ada lagi, aku tak suka buang waktu. Ku usahakan semua _straight to the point_.

_Clear, Clean and Clarify_.

Dan aku tak akan membuang kesempatan ini. "Hmm...bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman dan...lebih privasi. Hanya kau dan aku."

Tersenyum. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia mengatakan. "Maaf...sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai tempat macam ini. Aku datang kemari...untuk menemui seseorang. Kami akan merayakan sesuatu."

_Shit!_ Bukan Zala nama belakangku jika kubiarkan dia lolos begitu saja.

"Apa itu? Bolehkah aku bergabung? Aku juga bersama temanku?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Entahlah...kutanyakan padanya. Hanya merayakan kepindahanku kemari dan...aku masuk ke Zaft Univercity. Mengambil master. Tiga bulan ke depan."

Zaft Univercity? Master? Baru pindah? Kukira ia lebih muda? Berapa umurnya? Tenang Athrun. Jaga sikap. Jangan melompat kegirangan. Kebetulan? Ini takdir!

"Zaft? Aku lulusan Zaft? Sarjana dan master ku ambil dari sana? Baru pindah? Aku bisa tunjukkan Aprilius City padamu. Bahkan seluruh isi Plant jika kau mau." Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

Dia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Seolah menimbang-nimbang tawaranku. Sungguh...ku tahan diriku untuk tidak melumat bibir _sexy_-nya itu.

Sampai kapan gadis ini menyiksaku? Gadis? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Ya...insting dan pokoknya aku tahu dan bisa merasakan tanpa menyentuhnya. Pengalaman berbicara.

"Tawaranmu menarik. Tapi...sungguh... Aku harus bertanya pada temanku dulu."

Aku mulai berpikir. Teman yang di maksud adalah kekasihnya. Aku tak peduli.

Jika sang wanita mau denganku, aku tertarik, aku tak peduli. Itu berarti, kesialan bagi kekasih mereka. Kecuali jika ia sudah menikah, aku akan menjauh seribu _heck_ jadikan sepuluh ribu kilo darinya saat ini juga.

"Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" Aku menahannya lebih lama.

"_Finance and International Bussines._" Jawabnya cepat.

"Hei kita sama lagi. Tapi saat ini aku sudah bekerja. Genesis Corp. Pernah dengar?"

Perusahaan Genesis tempatku bekerja adalah salah satu perusahaan multinasional terbesar di Plant. Katakan pada wanita incaranmu kau bekerja di sana maka ia akan segera berlutut di hadapanmu.

Matanya membesar. Gadis ini sedikit terkejut. _Yeah_... Perusahaan itu jelas menarik perhatiannya.

Aku melanjutkan, "Kita banyak kesamaan. _Let see_... Universitas? Walaupun aku sudah lulus. Jurusan yang kita ambil. Kita menyukai _red wine_. Kita memakai pakaian yang matching." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Pakaian? _matching_? Kau memakai kemeja berwarna putih tuan." Ia mengingatkanku.

Seringaiku melebar, setidaknya ia menyimak perkataanku. "Kau belum melihat di balik kemejaku nona."

Ia tertawa. Begitu merdu. Oh Tuhan, tawa itu. Pipi yang merona itu. _Gosh, I think I'm going to die_! Dia sungguh menawan. Sangat manis.

Tepat saat minuman kami datang. Kuulurkan tangan kuraih tangannya yang mungil itu. "Aku Athrun." Kubawa tangannya ke bibirku. Harum. Halus. Bibirku terdiam beberapa detik ditangannya.

Kurasakan dia sedikit tak nyaman. Kulirik, dia merona. Membuatnya lebih dan lebih cantik. Senyum yang diberikannya canggung. Dengan sangat tak rela kulepaskan dari bibirku. Tanganku masih bertahan mengenggam tangannya. Syukurlah... Ia tak menarik tangannya. Tangannya begitu pas dalam genggamanku. Kalau bisa aku tak ingin melepasnya.

Ia mulai membuka mulutnya, "Aku -"

_Damn!_ Ia melepas tanganku terburu-buru. Kulihat ia merogoh saku _mini skirt_-nya itu. Ponsel sial! Mengganggu di saat paling terpenting malam ini.

Bukan telepon, cuma _text_. Warna mukanya berubah. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kurasa berserta _tip_-nya, kulihat angkanya begitu besar untuk ukuran segelas air mineral. Walaupun dia mencoba menutupinya, ekspresi wajah dan tubuhnya begitu panik.

Ia beranjak pergi. Sekarang akulah yang panik. Aku belum mendapat informasi apapun dari gadis ini.

"T-Tunggu kau belum meminum -"

"Aku tak punya waktu. Senang bertemu denganmu -"

"Ambil uangmu, aku yang traktir." Teruslah memohon Athrun.

"Tidak, aku tak menerima pemberian dari orang asing." Ucapnya tegas dan tergesa-gesa.

"Ba-Bagaimana dengan temanmu?" Bagus Zala, kau terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Perubahan rencana, akan kuhubungi dia nanti. Sampai jumpa, tuan Zala."

Dengan begitu ia pergi. Meninggalkan wangi tubuh yang samar masih tercium olehku. Mawar _mixed_ dengan lavender. Aku berdiri di sana membeku. Belum ada gadis yang menolak pesonaku.

Atau kharismaku sudah memudar? Kuharap tidak.

Tunggu? Aku tidak memberikan nama belakangku padanya bukan? Bagaimana ia tahu? Atau aku sudah mulai pikun? Sial! Bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila semalam karena gadis misterius itu.

Kuraih gelas dan kuminum dengan sekali teguk. Kurasa aku tahu kini perasaan Yzak. Kalau Dearka mengetahui ini, ia pasti akan menertawakanku dalam seminggu ke depan.

Sial! Aku harus mencari -

"Hai~ sendiri?" suara wanita yang jelas menggoda. Disampingku. Parfumnya menyengat. Wanita ini...berpengalaman. Ia mengambil tempat 'bekas' gadis itu.

Kulihat ia lumayan untuk 'pelarian'ku dari gadis misterius tadi.

Aku tersenyum.

Aku sungguh beruntung. Tak perlu mencari, mereka datang dengan sendirinya. Kurasa _lucky_ adalah nama tengahku.

Kugunakan saja kesempatan ini daripada di permalukan Dearka. Kubalas sapaan wanita itu, "Ya. Kau bisa menemaniku."

Setidaknya malam ini tidak terlalu membosankan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari ke _club_, membuatku malas. Kepalaku sakit. Aneh, aku tidak terlalu banyak minum tapi mengapa kepalaku begitu sakit pagi ini.

"_Shit_. Kepalaku seperti habis di hantam gerombolan banteng." Kupijat pelipisku.

Kurasa kopi pahit dan _shower_ dingin akan membantu. Tapi tubuhku begitu malas untuk keluar dari kasur k_ing size_-ku ini.

Biasanya aku ke _club_ hanya sekali seminggu. Pengecualian tadi malam. Mengapa? _Sigh_...harus kuakui gadis itu. Padahal ia mengatakan tak menyukai tempat seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja aku datang. _Pointless!_ Aku merasa sudah menjadi _stalker_ sekarang.

Senin! Waktunya untuk menguras tenaga tubuh dan pikiran otak kita. Keliatannya kutipan 'I Hate Monday' menjadi hal yang kusukai saat ini.

Tak ada gunanya mengeluh. Tak ada hasil yang kudapatkan dengan mengeluh. Ayahku tidak akan menerima alasan konyolku terlambat kerja karena _sedikit_ mabuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pasti segera di tendang dari perusahaannya.

Apakah sudah kukatakan Genesis Corp. di bawah kepemimpinan ayahku? Ayahku Presdir di tempat itu. Eit...tunggu dulu? Bila ada yang berpikir aku mendapatkan posisiku sekarang karena ayahku. Salah besar! Dengan _background_ huruf 'X' sangat besar ala kontes pencarian bakat.

Aku mulai dari bawah. Aku mengikuti tes tulis dan wawancara layaknya karyawan yang lain. Awalnya mereka memandang sebelah mata kemampuanku karena aku adalah anak bos. Seiring waktu kubungkam mulut mereka dengan prestasiku yang mereka saksikan sendiri.

Nah...jadilah aku sekarang ini! _General Manager _termuda dalam sejarah Genesis Corp.

Ayahku bangga padaku, ibuku? Ia sempat khawatir dengan pilihanku untuk memulai dari nol, apa boleh buat ibu selalu khawatir pada anak satu-satunya ini.

Lebih baik aku menendang selimut ini jauh-jauh agar aku bisa keluar dari rasa nyamanku dan bertarung dengan rasa dingin air _shower_-ku.

Saat kunyalakan televisi untuk menemani waktu mandiku, wajah Kira menyapaku. Berita itu lagi. Sampai kapan mereka menayangkan pemberitaan itu. Apa boleh buat, Kira seorang pria muda, lajang, aktor paling sukses paling digemari di Orb tiba-tiba menikah.

Siapa pasangannya? Rahasia.

Kira sendiri tidak mengadakan konferensi pers. Dalihnya adalah privasinya tak perlu di umbar-umbar. Hanya beberapa keluarga dan kalangan tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Tapi aku tak termasuk didalamnya. Aku masuk jajaran orang asing. Masih terngiang perkataan Kira saat itu.

_Maaf Athrun, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba._

Seperti bukan Kira. Kutinggalkan televisi yang mengoceh tak jelas itu. Kutanggalkan pikiranku tentang Kira. Karena semakin membuatku kesal dan...penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku baca lagi papan nama berwarna hitam dengan _background_ emas dimana tertulis 'President Director' disebelah _double door_ yang mewah dan besar di keliling dinding kaca tak tembus pandang, berbeda dengan pintu yang lain. Mungkin saja aku tersesat? Bercanda!

Ku ketuk sekali lalu ku buka pintu itu. Ayah, err... Maksudku presdir sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan dan menandatangi beberapa dokumen seperti biasa.

Belum sempat ku buka suaraku, kudengar beliau berkata, "Athrun. Maaf memanggilmu saat istirahat makan siang."

Ditanggalkan kacamata baca seraya menghampiriku. "Tak apa ayah ehm...maksudku pak -"

"Apa yang kau lakukan putraku! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal, bila hanya ada kita berdua. Duduklah."

"Kebiasaan." Ku tersenyum dan mengangkat bahuku.

Ayah merangkul dan kami duduk nyaman di salah satu sofa ayah.

"Kau sudah makan siang. Oh Tuhan bicara apa aku ini, tentu saja belum. Hahaha... Biar kuhubungi Talia agar membawakan makan siang untuk kita."

"Aku tak lapar ayah. Lagipula _Ms_. Gladys pasti sedang istirahat."

"Hahaha... Kau benar. Aku lupa, kurasa aku benar-benar sudah tua. Hahaha..."

Senyumku bertambah lebar, "Ayah, kau tak tua hanya sedikit berumur dan beruban." Candaku.

Ayah makin tertawa lebar. Ayah memang sudah tua tapi semangat beliau bak anak muda. Ia sering memintaku untuk langsung menggantikan posisinya dan meminta pensiun dini. Tentu saja aku ingin tapi tidak...belum saatnya, pengetahuan, pengalaman dan kemampuanku masih di bawah ayah. Walaupun percaya diriku terkadang berlebihan. Lagipula aku masih suka bersenang-senang. Menikmati hidup. Bila aku menjadi presdir nanti itu karena kemampuan. Dan...bila aku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupku.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku?"

Kulihat ayah tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia memperhatikanku dalam diam. Aku sepertinya...mengetahui arti tatapan itu. Dan aku tak menyukainya.

"Ayah, kalau kau memanggilku hanya untuk menasehatiku soal kau sudah tua, ibu sudah tua, waktunya mengambil alih perusahaan, ingin melihatku menikah, lalu menimang cucu kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Erangku.

Alis ayah mengernyit, "Setiap ayah dan ibu menanyakan itu kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku yakinkan aku belum ingin membahas itu sekarang. Aku sudah menemukan pengganti sekretaris dan asisten pribadimu."

Sekarang aku bingung, lalu kenapa ayah, Presdir Genesis Corp., yang memberitahukanku soal sepele begini.

"Aku mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu anakku. Percayalah." Seringai ayah muncul. Oh tidak, kurasa ini waktunya 'nasehat untuk anak'. "Mengenai sekretarismu yang sebelumnya ayah tak ambil pusing. Sudah ayah lupakan -"

"Ayah! Sudah kukatakan dialah yang terus mengganggu dan menggodaku bahkan masuk ke _penthouse_ tanpa ijinku dengan merayu salah satu penjaga di sana."

Meer Campbell, _ex_-sekretarisku. Satu kata untuknya...menyeramkan dan mengerikan. Oke, jadian dua kata!

Kukira dia perempuan yang ber'kemampuan' karena sanggup menyingkirkan berpuluh-puluh kandidat. Dia memang ber'kemampuan' tapi bukan itu yang kuharapkan. Ternyata Dearka-lah biang kerok semuanya. Meer merayu Dearka agar bisa menjadi sekretarisku. Hell... Dia bahkan tidur dengannya hanya untuk ini. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Dearka yang masuk jeratannya. Entah sudah ada berapa yang tidur dengannya aku tak tahu. _What's a f*****g b***h!_

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan Dearka dari lantai dua puluh gedung ini jika ia tidak mengingatkanku bahwa dia adalah sahabatku.

Kuakui ia menggoda. Dengan pakaian yang menonjolkan sensualitasnya setiap kali bekerja. Yang membuat para lelaki berkali-kali menabrak dinding kaca ruanganku. Ya... Kami pernah berciuman tapi cuma itu. Dan thats it! Masih ingat dengan ke-selektifan-ku memilih wanita? Ia posesif dan aku bermain-main dengannya. _End of story!_

Seperti yang semua orang perkirakan. Kerjaannya kacau. Semuanya kacau. Mengangguku hampir siang dan malam. Yzak sempat menjulukinya 'The Ultimate Stalker'.

Sampai suatu hari, aku menemukannya di _penthouse_-ku, di kamar-ku, di kasur _king size_-ku dimana belum ada wanita manapun di sana, hampir setengah telanjang menungguku. Kuseret saja dia keluar, tentu saja sudah kututupi tubuhnya itu dengan selimut, dan menimbulkan keributan di lantai bawah.

Tidak terima ia meneriakiku pemerkosa. Wanita gila! Setelah dilakukan investigasi di mana berujung pemecatan salah satu penjaga _penthouse_ tempatku tinggal. Aku menawarkan pilihan padanya, penjara atau menghilang dari hadapanku selamanya.

Lalu... Apa yang ingin ayah katakan padaku sekarang.

"Ayah percaya." Ayah melanjutkan, "tapi...melihatmu berganti-ganti teman kencan membuatku khawatir."

Teman kencan? Yang benar saja! Aku hanya berkencan sekali dan mereka tahu itu, lainnya... Aku tak tahu apa namanya? Err...angin lalu? Numpang lewat? _One night stand? Fling? Whatever!_

"Dia masih muda Athrun. Usianya 21 tahun. Ayah sendiri yang memberikan semua tes pada calon sekretarismu."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku. Dan... Dimana masalahnya? "Lalu...? Tanyaku ragu.

"Jangan macam-macam padanya."

Aku mengerang. "Demi Tuhan ayah? Hanya itu? Bukan masalah besar." Tsk, sepele!

"Kau sudah berganti sekertaris 3 kali dalam setahun ini Athrun. Tolong...jangan kacaukan ini. Dia sangat berpotensi, aku bisa melihatnya."

3 kali? Oh ya? Coba kuingat. Meer adalah yang terakhir. Nyonya La Flaga, mengundurkan diri karena ingin mengurus keluarga. Jangan berpikir macam-macam aku sangat menghormati wanita itu bagai ibuku sendiri. Kedua... Lunamaria Hawke? _Damn_... Kenapa aku bisa lupa! Harus kuakui akulah penyebab semuanya._ Well_... Tidak juga, jika ia tak menyembunyikan status pernikahannya. Ingat kan? Bila ia sudah menikah aku akan mundur sepuluh ribu kilometer darinya. Tapi Luna? Ia malah menyodorkan dirinya sendiri padaku dengan kebohongan status pada perusahaan. Yang akhirnya bisa tertebak? Suaminya memergoki kami bermesraan di kantor saat kami lembur.

Suaminya tak menuntut karena Lunamaria bisa dituntut balik karena kebohongannya. Dan kasusnya..._wuzz_...hilang sekejap mata!

Kalau yang baru ini?

"Apa ia sudah menikah?" Tanyaku.

"Menurut data, belum! Dan bukan berarti kau bebas -"

"Tapi ayah, Luna lolos dari seleksi itu -"

"Luna? Hawke? Yang ternyata sudah menikah itu? Itu karena kelalaian kita, kuakui sangat memalukan. Tapi aku sudah memeriksa _background-_nya dengan detail." Jawab ayah serius.

Oke! Asal ia tidak berkacamata tebal. Rambut di kepang dua. Kemeja kedodoran dan rok panjang serta semuanya serba hitam.

"Jadi dimana dia?" Tanyaku malas.

"Berjanjilah Athrun!" Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah.

"Ya, baiklah." Aku setengah tak rela mengucapkan itu. Bagaimana bisa setelah Kira, ayah tak mempercayaiku juga.

Ayah tersenyum, bangkit menuju meja kerjanya. Menekan tombol di telepon pribadinya. Kudengar suara seseorang di sana dan yakin itu bukan suara _Ms_. Gladys. Mungkin sekretaris ayah yang lain. Sekretaris Presdir ada 3 orang dan _Ms_. Gladys adalah kepala sekretaris.

Kudengar pintu di ketuk sekali. Aku masih malas melihatnya. Kudengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup, langkah kaki dengan bau parfum wanita harum dan lembut menyeruak indera penciumku.

Kupejamkan mataku. _Sangat menenangkan sekaligus menggoda. Sangat familiar..._

Kudengar ayah menghampirinya. Kurasa ia tepat berada di tengah ruangan. Dengan punggungku yang membelakanginya.

"Ms. Athha." Begitu kudengar ayah memanggilnya.

_Nama yang terkesan kuat_. _Indah!_

"Apa kabar Tuan Zala? Tolong panggil saja aku Cagalli." Seketika itu mata _emerald_-ku terbuka lebar.

_Suara itu... Suara yang menghantuiku setiap malam_.

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Dan menatap wajah itu sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, nafasku serasa terhenti. Seakan aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna _turqouise_ dengan dua kancing teratas tak dikaitkannya, rok pendek pensil warna hitam membalut sempurna pinggul dan pahanya. Tidak terlalu pendek juga tak terlalu panjang. _Stocking_ hitam dan _silver stiletto_.

_Wow! That's hot!_

Kuhampiri mereka sehingga aku berdiri tepat disamping ayah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahku saat ini. Konyol mungkin? yang jelas aku terkejut. Sangat. Kuharap air liurku tak menetes.

Tapi... Apakah hanya aku? Kulihat ia terlihat tenang dan begitu profesional. Apakah ia melupakanku? Atau ia berpura-pura melupakan aku? Jika benar, dia aktris yang sempurna di balik _baby face_-nya itu.

_Two could play, right?_ Bukan Athrun Zala jika tidak _cool, calm and collected_.

"Athrun. Inilah sekretaris dan asisten pribadimu. Nona Athha. Nona Cagalli Yula Athha."

_Cagalli, akhirnya kudapatkan namamu. Tapi..._

Kenapa namanya harus seindah orangnya? _fair enough_. Dan aku sudah berjanji! _Really not fair!_

Cagalli tersenyum sangat percaya diri tanpa keraguan. Demi Tuhan, senyumannya bagai malaikat. Bagai seorang dewi. Lupakan itu, malah lebih dari itu. Kulihat dia mengulurkan tangannya. Kusambut dengan profesional. Hangat. Sentuhannya selalu hangat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Tuan Zala."

Kukerahkan seluruh senyum terbaikku. Masih kugenggam tangan lembutnya. "Tolong jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku terlihat...seperti ayahku." Kulirik ayahku singkat yang memberiku tatapan apa-maksud-perkataanmu-itu. Kuacuhkan saja. "Athrun. Senang bertemu denganmu...Cagalli, jika kau ijinkan?" Hampir saja aku mengucapkan "senang bertemu denganmu...lagi", aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ayah.

"Tentu saja...Athrun."_ Oh God!_ Ketika ia mengucapkan namaku, rasanya seperti melayang ke surga. Begitu indah... Begitu sempurna... Aku harap kakiku masih berpijak.

Mimpi siang bolongku buyar begitu saja ketika ia melepaskan genggamanku (lagi) secara paksa.

"Cagalli akan bekerja untukmu mulai besok, Athrun. Saat ini _Ms_. Gladys sedang memberinya 'pelajaran' khusus."

Aku menyeringai nakal.

_Yeah... Aku juga ingin memberinya 'pelajaran' khusus!_

Kudengar ayah bicara sesuatu setelah itu. Tapi aku sibuk memandangi ciptaan Tuhan di depanku yang terpahat sempurna di mata _emerald_-ku ini.

Kurasa ia menyadari tatapanku. Saat pandangan mata _amber_-nya jatuh ke arahku. Wajah dengan _make up_ minimalis itu terlihat merona. _Adorable_.

_If I could I will jump to her right here and now!_

Aku mendesah kecil, bila teringat janjiku 'konyol'ku pada ayah? Aku merasa menyesal. Bagaimana aku bisa _survive_ setelah ini?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Di lihat dari chappie ini apakah termasuk rate M? Kalau benar, sy segera memindahkannya. Selain romance sy kesulitan menentukan genre ini? Family-kah? -,-" Chappie ini terinspirasi novel dewasa (baca: benar-benar dewasa) by E. Chase.

Puasa2 malah publish ginian *plak*. Maavkan sy... *bow*

Fic ini adalah hadiah ultah sepupu dan sahabat terbaik sy N.A.P yang seharusnya sy publish tepat pada hari ultahnya, 21 Juli ke 21 (?) ^.^v

Jujur, awalnya saya ragu ketika mo publish ini. Seseorang mendorong sya u/ bonek mempublish ini so... Begitulah. :p

Untuk nama minuman keras di sini sya dapat dari dokter gugel. :p pliz, jangan tanya rasanya saya sendiri nggak tau. -.-"

Thanks for read. Please...review.

**Many Thanks**

**Nel.**

**Fighting. ^.^)9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merdeka! Dirgahayu Indonesiaku!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything except this story!

**A/N: **Merdeka! Maaf lahir batin minna~ maaf buat terlambat updet. Seharusnya ini di updet minggu lalu berhubung masih sibuk lebaran (mudik) jadi...terlambat. Dan saya harus menghidupi dan berusaha bersikap adil pada 3 fic multichap saya. /utang menumbuhkan jerawat *plak*/ Mohon para reader memakluminya. *bungkuk*

Anyway... **Wow**! Ternyata banyak yang membaca ini walau nggak ikutan ripiu! :p saya jadi semangat '45 eh '13 ( karena ini tahun 2013)! lepas dari semua itu, terima kasih *bungkuk lagi*

**Warning:** seperti yang tertera chapt 1 _plus_ sedikit lebih hot! Se-di-kit! :p

**Rate:** T/M. Strong language. Adult theme. Alcohol.

**Please beware and be wise, Enjoy then~**

* * *

Hari pertama Cagalli bekerja. _What a lovely day_! Yah...meskipun di luar kaca gedung tepatnya di lantai lima, sedang turun hujan.

Sejak semalam hujan turun dengan deras. Tapi sepertinya akan segera reda. Intensitasnya terlihat sudah mulai berkurang. Cahaya matahari mulai menyeruak keluar menyusupi celah awan gelap.

Bagus...sepertinya alam pun berpihak padaku. Rasanya aku ingin bernyanyi. Menari. _Like a high school love-sick teenager_.

_Thanks God its Heaven!_

Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu apakah lagu itu _exist_ atau tidak! _Well_...siapa peduli!

Berendam air hangat _bathtub_ pagi-pagi tidak jelek juga. _Feels so relax and re-charge_. Aku tidak terbiasa memakai_ bathtub_ ukuran_ large _itu di hari kerja. _I'm the shower man_! Hari ini pengecualian.

Karena,

_Cagalli..._

_My goddess_.

Gadis itu membuatku penasaran. Bila wanita di luar sana hanya dengan sekali melihat, tanpa aku harus susah payah dengan senang hati mereka akan berlutut padaku. Berusaha menarik perhatianku. Memohon sentuhanku.

Tapi...

Cagalli, nama yang begitu sempurna di lidahku, memandangku saja terasa biasa saja baginya. Sangat biasa. Seolah ia (mungkin) sudah melihat bahkan berinteraksi beratus-ratus kali dengan makhluk rupawan nan sempurna sepertiku. _And blown them off so easily_!

_Pfft_...sempurna? Sepertiku? Yang benar saja!_ I'm the only one!_ Aku sempurna, hanya aku!

Percaya diri bukan? Harus.

Arogan? Hmm...mungkin.

Selamat Cagalli Yula Athha, kau membuatku, Athrun Zala, sangat tertarik padamu!

Jangan salahkan aku jika aku terus 'menghantui'mu bagai wabah penyakit berbahaya. Memakan dan merasakan seluruh tubuhmu seperti _zombie_ di film Resident Evil.

Aku tak bisa bersabar saat aku membayangkan menyentuh kulitmu _every single inch!_ Takkan kulewatkan secuil apapun. Seluruhnya. _Yeah_, seringaiku makin melebar saat membayangkannya.

Coba aku perhatikan penampilanku hari ini. Hmm... _Not bad_. Sebenarnya masih seperti biasa. Kemeja, dasi, jas, sepatu, tas kerja, _semuanya_ Armani, jam tangan Rolex, hadiah ulang tahun dari Ibuku dan celana panjang -jangan lupakan itu kalau tidak entah berapa wanita yang akan menjadi gila karena aku tak memakainya. _And...I meant it!_ Percayalah!

Kulirik jam tanganku. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima puluh menit sebelum jam delapan, jam masuk kerja.

Lebih baik aku mengisi perutku terlebih dahulu. Saat turun ke dapur, aku mencium bau harum masakan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Athrun." Kudengar suara wanita sekitar lima puluh tahunan menyebut namaku. Tangannya masih memegang pisau dapur ketika berbalik, menyapaku.

"Pagi Manna, dan tolong turunkan pisau itu. Kau menakuti." Ia tertawa dengan candaanku. Aku menghampiri dan mencium pipinya singkat, "Panggil aku Athrun, tak ada siapa pun di sini."

Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

Manna adalah pengurus rumah tangga _penthouse_-ku yang bekerja untukku selama lima tahun ini. Ia bekerja dari pukul enam pagi sampai pukul lima sore setelah itu, ia kembali ke apartemennya yang berjarak sekitar lima belas menit dari sini.

Manna adalah salah satu orang yang mampu membaca pikiran dan perasaanku hanya dengan melihat wajahku.

_Don't get me wrong?_ Aku sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Manna seperti keluargaku sendiri.

Tak ada wanita lain yang kupercaya selain ibuku tentu saja, menjaga _penthouse_ ini. Sayangnya, insiden 'Meer Campbell' terjadi saat _weekend_, hari _off_ Manna, kalau tidak Manna pasti sudah mengusir dan memukul wajah palsu hasil operasi plastiknya itu dengan panci kesayangannya.

"Sarapan?"

"Tentu." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak suka makan di ruang makan. Tempat itu hanya kugunakan saat acara 'penting' saja. Aku lebih suka di sini. Di meja _mini bar_, dapur bersih, sambil melihat Manna memasak. Mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku. Melihat ibu memasak atau membuat kue.

_Damn!_ Kenapa jadi nostalgia begini.

Setelah kulahap habis, _say goodbye_ _to_ Manna, kuambil kunci mobil dan kukendarai _my other baby, my black Lamborghini._ Kemudian melintasi berbagai gedung pencakar langit di kota Aprilius City.

_My __**new**__ day...here's I come!_

* * *

**Taken by You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Well... This is it!_

Seorang gadis cantik duduk dihadapanku, menungguku dengan sabar yang sedang membaca hasil laporannya. Kami hanya terhalang meja kayu mahoni _sialku_ ini.

Kuakui hasil pekerjaannya tak jelek juga tak sempurna. Tapi cukup memuaskan bagiku di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Memuaskan? Aku menahan seringaiku. Apakah ia juga_ memuaskan_ di tempat tidurku.

_Shit!_ Membayangkan saja aku menjadi gerah.

Kulirik sepintas wajahnya. Sikapnya masih tenang sedikit rasa tegang. Namun masih dalam batas wajar. Apa wajah dan penampilanku benar-benar tak mempunyai efek padanya. Tak mungkin!

_Gadis ini...ia mempunyai sesuatu... Aku bisa menatapnya seharian ini tapi... Damn_ _fokus Zala! _

Kulihat mata _amber_-nya menatap sepintas mataku. Kualihkan dengan cepat kembali ke hasil laporan yang penuh dengan angka-angka membosankan.

_Apa dia menyadarinya? Zala, kau terlalu lama teralihkan oleh matanya yang begitu indah dan jernih itu._

Soal pekerjaannya dibanding Meer? _Oh... Pulissss..._ Pekerjaan Cagalli jauh lebih rapi, lebih profesional, lebih terorganisir dibanding wanita tak kenal malu itu.

Cagalli jelas lebih pintar, cerdas dan berkepribadian dibanding pelacur murahan brengsek itu.

Kalau Luna hanya dapat mempertahankan dirinya dari _seranganku_ setengah sehari setelah mulai bekerja. Meer...dalam jangka waktu satu jam ia sudah berani duduk di pangkuan dan menciumku secara ganas, panas dan panjang.

Kupikir Meer akan dapat _menyenangkanku_ tapi bukan hanya aku saja yang menjadi target pemuas kebutuhannya. _Absolutely_, bukan tipeku. Ku anggap saja, sekedar _desert_ kecil sehabis sarapan.

_Oh no!_ Athrun Zala tidak seperti itu. Aku selalu memilih dan memperhatikan _wanitaku_ hati-hati walau hanya untuk semalam. Meski hanya _one night stand_.

Kulirik jam tanganku. Lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Lima menit sebelum istirahat makan siang. _Sigh..._ Sebenarnya ini waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk memeriksa laporan harian yang hanya tujuh lembar itu. Sejujurnya...memang sengaja kubuat lebih lama. Aku sudah selesai memeriksa laporan membosankan ini lima menit setelah Cagalli menyerahkannya padaku.

Lalu untuk apa berlama-lama? Tentu saja _bermain-main_ dengan makhluk Tuhan yang begitu indah ini.

_So damn gergous!_

Rasanya aneh juga aku belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

Tanpa melihat wajahnya yang manis itu aku mulai bicara. Kupasang wajah _ala_ bos pada bawahannya. Tapi yang kubicarakan jauh dari profesionalitas. "Jadi...sewaktu di bar kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Kurasakan ia mulai memandangku. Tapi sampai beberapa detik berlalu ia belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tepat saat kuangkat wajahku, ia membuka suaranya yang berat dan..._sexy_ itu. Suara itu pasti jauh lebih seksi saat ia ada di bawahku.

Oh tidak, aku mulai berfantasi lagi.

"Aku baru menyadarinya...sewaktu kau menyebutkan nama dan perusahaan tempatmu bekerja." Bagus, suaranya membuyarkan pikiran kotorku.

Kuletakkan laporan tak penting itu begitu saja. Perhatianku kini hanya pada si rambut pirang di hadapanku. Kusilangkan kakiku dan bersandar pada kursiku senyaman mungkin.

"Hmm... Begitu... Lalu apa yang menyebabkan kau pergi begitu tergesa-gesa?"

Ia terlihat agak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. "Ha-hanya urusan...keluarga." Ia menjawab lirih dan ragu.

"Ada apa dengan keluargamu?" Tanyaku lagi.

Mata bak musim gugurnya kini menatapku tajam. Alisnya mengeryit. "Kurasa itu bukan urusan Anda." Ia menjawab lugas.

_Wow_! Gadis ini! Di hari pertama bertemu denganku di _club_ dengan tegas menolakku. Hari ini...hari pertama ia bekerja. Sekali lagi dengan tegas ia menolak menjawab pertanyaanku. Pada atasannya sendiri! Pada anak Presdir perusahaan tempatnya berkerja!

Kuakui aku sedikit terkejut. Tapi wajahku masih terlihat tenang. Aku melatih ketenanganku bertahun-tahun. Takkan luntur dalam sekejap hanya karena seorang gadis. Mau ku taruh di mana _image_ dan harga diriku!?

Kuakui, baru kali ini ada gadis sepertinya.

_Feisty, isn't she?_

Menarik...sungguh menarik. Seringaiku khasku muncul kembali. Bersemangat seperti itu berarti mempunyai banyak tenaga. Suatu kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

_Bagaimana jika kelebihanmu itu kausalurkan ke tempat lain sayang? Contohnya saat di tempat tidurku, huh?_

Tahan Athrun. Ingatlah _cool, calm and collected_! Akulah yang mengontrol bukan dikontrol. Kutahan segala nafsuku. Kuatur napasku diam-diam. Kuatur ritme debaran jantungku.

"Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal yang tak seharusnya." Balasku tenang. Kali ini kuletakkan kedua sikuku di atas meja dan kutopang daguku di atas punggung telapak tanganku. Kubuat diriku senyaman mungkin.

"Ya." Ia menjawab lirih lagi. Jujur, tak ada lagi yang ingin kutanyakan...saat ini. Kutatap saja wajahnya dengan mata _emerald_-ku ini.

Pikiranku mulai bermain-main (sekali lagi) membayangkannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Matanya yang paling menarik perhatianku. Mata besar sewarna dengan _whiskey_ itu seakan dapat melihat jiwaku. Hidungnya mancung, kecil... Sempurna.

Bibirnya _oh damn!_ Saat ini ia menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawahnya. Tuhan... Ingin sekali aku menyingkirkan, mengangkat dan membuang meja _pengganggu_ ini, menariknya dalam pangkuanku.

Akan...Kutarik ia dalam dekapanku. Merasakan dan menyesapi rasa di setiap sudut mulutnya.

_Ah... _Dia mulai gelisah dengan tatapan penuh artiku serta kesunyian yang tak banyak membantunya. Dua kemungkinan, ia mulai tertarik padaku atau pantatnya mulai panas karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi itu.

Baiklah coret pilihan kedua. Dia pasti mulai menyadari kharisma dan pesonaku. Pasti ia -

"Bagaimana laporan saya?"

_Huh!?_

Kulihat mulutnya bergerak-gerak. Tapi aku tak mendengar apa yang digumamkannya itu. Kurasakan bibirku mengembang menjadi sebuah senyuman saat melihat wajahnya yang sedikit masam itu.

Saat ia mengeryitkan alisnya, menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan bertanya-tanya, barulah aku tersadar dari _fantasy_ terindahku.

"Maaf Tuan Zala, bila tidak ada masalah dengan laporan itu, bisakah saya kembali ke meja saya?" Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suara khas Cagalli.

_Tuan Zala!? Dia memanggilku Tuan!? Dan, laporan!? Siapa yang peduli dengan laporan sial dan membosankan itu! Persetan dengan itu semua!_

Kulirik hasil laporan harian itu sekali lagi. Kurasa aku harus benar-benar _ekstra_ sabar menghadapi perempuan ini. Mendesah kecil, kuraih beberapa lembaran kertas itu dengan malas tapi tak kutunjukkan. Hanya untuk _memuaskannya_.

"Athrun... Cagalli." Aku mengingatkannya kembali dengan nama depanku. Kalau ia memanggilku "Tuan Zala", aku selalu merasa memiliki uban di kepala biruku ini. Dan...mengingatkanku pada 'pak tua' itu saja. _Tsk!_ "Laporanmu sangat bagus tapi jauh dari sempurna. Ada beberapa hal yang di hapus dan diperhatikan kembali."

Belum sempat aku berkedip, dia sudah menyelaku. "Boleh saya tahu di bagian mana Tuan Zala?" Suaranya terdengar agak ketus. Nampaknya ia benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari sini. Dari ruanganku. **Menjauh dari diriku**.

_Yang benar saja!_

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, kuhampiri saja gadis keras kepala ini. Sebelum ia dapat bertanya dan bereaksi terhadap apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku sudah berada di belakang kursinya. Dadaku bersentuhan dengan punggung kursi yang didudukinya.

Kuperangkap dia dengan kedua lengan kokohku bertumpu pada meja didepannya. Kudengar napasnya tercekat. Terkejut. Tak siap dengan tindakanku ini.

Bagus!

Bibirku tepat ditelinganya. Aku dapat merasakan harum rambut pirangnya. _God, it's so intoxicating_.

"Tolong Cagalli, tak ada siapapun di sini. Panggil aku Athrun." Bisikku tepat di daun telinganya. Kubuat suaraku begitu lirih dan sedikit menggodanya.

Kurasakan ia mulai sangat tak nyaman. Kulirik dari ujung mata hijau gelapku, pipinya merona. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ini sangat tidak bagus! Ia bisa meruntuhkan pertahananku dengan sikap _natural_-nya itu.

Satu tanganku meraih selembar kertas, yang bagiku tak penting itu, tepat didepannya. Aku sengaja menyentuhkan tanganku pada kulit tangannya.

Sungguh halus. Terasa ada sengatan aneh saat menyentuh kulitnya. Hanya begitu saja dia sudah membuatku seperti ini. Apalagi jika nanti seluruh kulitnya bersentuhan dengan seluruh kulitku...**tanpa** sehelai penghalang pun.

Sial! Aku tak tahan! Kalau bukan karena janji pada si orang tua itu.

Persetan dengan janji itu! Dan bila ia menginginkanku, aku tak peduli saat ini juga di tempat ini pula aku akan -

"Athrun?"

Suara bidadari ini sekali lagi membuyarkan imajinasi liarku.

Kutarik kata-kataku. Sedetik setelah ia mengumamkan namaku. Mata kami bertemu. Mata coklat madunya bertemu dengan mata _emerald green_ milikku. Jarak kami begitu dekat. Aku dapat merasakan wangi _sweet vanilla_ dari rambutnya. Lavender dan mawar dari tubuhnya. _Mint_ dari mulutnya.

Nafasnya yang menjadi berat sedikit tersengal, makin membuat _kesadaranku_...menghilang.

_So damn sexy!_

Mataku menyusuri wajahnya. Mulai dari mata, hidung, pipinya yang merona dan bibir dengan polesan tipis _lipstick pink peach_ miliknya. Mataku bertahan di sana.

Mungkin ia menyadari arah tatapanku atau mungkin...ia bisa membaca pikiranku, karena saat ini ia membasahi bibirnya seolah mengundangku untuk menciumnya?

Cukup! Akan kulakukan! Hanya ciuman bukan!? Takkan membuatku mengingkari janji pada ayahku. Kalaupun lebih dari itu...urusan belakangan! Urusan dengan ayah,

Mudah!

Yang jelas sekarang aku ingin merasakan bibir mungilnya itu. Sedikit saja. Sebentar saja.

Kudekatkan wajahku. Reaksinya sangat mengesankan. Sepertinya ia menahan nafas. Karena aku tak merasakan hembusan segar _mint_ darinya. Batinku tersenyum lebar.

Beruntung, ia tak menolakku!

Saat bibirku mengecup tipis bibir bawahnya, rasanya seperti surga. Hanya kecupan tapi seluruh tubuhku merasakan getaran yang hebat.

Hatiku berteriak kencang, _Puji Tuhan!_

Hanya menyentuh sedikit saja, ia telah membuatku sangat _siap_! Sangat...hidup!

Aku takkan buru-buru, aku ingin merasakannya perlahan. Aku ingin membuatnya nyaman. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Aku ingin semua darinya. Aku ingin semuanya...**sempurna!**

**_I want more! I want so badly more!_**

Kutarik bibirku agar aku dapat melihat reaksinya. _God! She's so sexy_. Dengan mata terpejam dan wajah merah padamnya.

Baiklah, rencana Zala setelah ini adalah akan kucium dia sampai puas. Sampai ia kehabisan nafas. Sampai ia takkan melupakan siapa yang menciumnya.

Kurasakan, kuresapi, kujelajahi semua rasa dan ruang dalam mulutnya. Akan kubuat ia meminta dan memohon padaku lagi..dan lagi!

Sampai akhirnya...

Kuletakkan satu tanganku di pipinya dan satu lagi melingkar di pundaknya. Aku bersiap untuk merasakan bibir mengagumkan itu sekali lagi -

"Athrun _dude_! Waktunya makan si -Whoa... Sori _dude_! Aku tak tahu jika kau sedang memakan _santapanmu_ -Ah maksudku kau sedang sibuk!" Teriakkan Dearka berhasil mengacaukan segalanya.

Demi Haumea yang agung akan kubunuh dia setelah ini, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Apakah si dungu itu lupa, ini kantor dan **_I'm his bos!_**

_Fuck!_

Cagalli langsung menarik diri saat mendengar suara si brengsek Dearka. Wajahnya tertunduk. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas ekspresi wajahnya. Malu? Kesal? Senang?

Kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang. "Dearka..." Aku berdesis dan kuberikan ia tatapan membunuh paling mematikan.

Sayangnya, ia malah memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan polos, membuatku makin kesal.

_Oh, aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu Elsman!_

Kudengar ia berkata, "Err... Lanjutkan, aku akan pergi dan kembali setelah urusanmu selesai -"

"Ti-tidak pe-perlu Tu-tuan E-Elsman. Urusan saya sudah selesai di sini, saya permisi." Cagalli beranjak pergi setelah membereskan laporan yang tercecer di mejaku. Sangat tergesa-gesa. Panik. Itu tidak bagus.

_Oh tidak! Jangan! jangan pergi! Cagalli jangan pergi!_

_Shit!_ Ia bahkan menghindari melihat wajahku. Ia tidak melihatku sedikitpun saat melintasiku. Aku hanya dapat melihat sepintas wajah Cagalli yang memerah. Entahlah dengan raut mukanya. Kurasa aku tidak mau tahu saat ini.

Saat melewati Dearka, Cagalli menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dan bergegas pergi.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Mataku masih mengikuti sosoknya sampai menghilang di balik pintu kantorku.

Dearka menghampiriku dan bersiul panjang. Kuangkat satu alisku dan... Aku masih marah atas 'gangguannya' tadi.

"_Man, that was hot! Zala dude~ that chick have a sexiest ass I've ever seen!_" Dearka menyeringai lebar

_What the hell!_

Mata _deep green_-ku menyipit, penuh ancaman! "_Back off_ Dearka. **_She's mine_**!" Nadaku serius, "**D-i-a mi-lik-ku**!" Aku berdesis kuulangi kata-kataku sekali lagi agar si idiot Elsman ini mengingat dan menjauh dari apa yang menjadi milikku.

"_Whoa Zala_, kau menyeramkan _dude_~ Oke, oke _she's yours_!" Dearka sadar dengan ancamanku. Dia tahu batasan antara rasa humor dan keseriusanku.

Kupijit pelipisku dan kujatuhkan tubuhku di salah satu sofa ruanganku. Otot-ototku yang menegang menjadi sedikit kendur. Tapi aku jauh dari relaks.

Kulonggarkan sedikit dasiku. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam.

Tak lama, Dearka melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi dia duduk didepanku. Tak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Bicara cepat dan pergilah?" Ujarku.

"_Mood_-mu sangat tidak baik Athrun."

Kupejamkan mataku, "Dearka..." Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

_"_Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Kulihat meja sekretarismu kosong. Jadi...aku masuk saja dan aku tak tahu kau sedang -kau tahulah..._sibuk_."

"Mana Yzak? biasanya kau dan dia selalu bersama seperti pasangan kekasih tak terpisahkan."

"Tidak lucu _Athy-poo_. Yzak janji makan siang dengan Shiho. Dan kau tahu wanita yang sedang ngidam permintaan mereka aneh-aneh. Sungguh keajaiban si pemarah itu bisa tunduk di kaki istrinya."

Ya, hubungan Yzak dan Shiho memang unik. Tapi... Yzak bukanlah _type_ yang mengakui perasaan secara langsung dengan romantis. Ia menunjukkan...tapi dengan cara yang aneh. Bahkan terkesan kasar. Setidaknya Shiho suka itu.

"Siapa dia, aku belum pernah melihatnya?" Dearka bertanya padaku. Apakah yang dia maksud...Cagalli?

"Cagalli? Sekretarisku yang baru. Pilihan ayahku." Kujawab malas. Mataku masih tertutup.

"Hahaha... Baiklah itu menjelaskan segalanya. _Dude_, kau sangat beruntung. Setelah Luna si pembohong, Meer si pelacur dan _blonde_ yang _cute_ itu. Hahaha..." Entah tawanya itu mengejek atau memuji.

Mataku terbuka kembali, perlahan. "Dengar Dearka ia berbeda dengan mereka. Dia..." _Virgin_.

Aku tak meneruskan perkataanku. Dearka pasti akan sangat senang mendegarnya. _Virgin_ jaman sekarang adalah hal yang sangat langka. Orang-orang tua, bangka, peyot tapi berduit saja bersedia mengeluarkan uang begitu banyak hanya untuk _membeli_ keperawanan mereka.

"Dia?" Ternyata Dearka masih penasaran dengan lanjutan ucapanku.

"Dia...milikku! Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya!?" Kutatap mata _amethyst_-nya langsung. Kuyakinkan ia lewat tatapanku.

"Oke Athrun. _Man_ kau sungguh aneh hari ini!"

Aneh? Mungkin. Aku aneh karena belum pernah ada yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku begitu menginginkannya. Darahku berdesis hanya dengan melihatnya. Sampai tak ada yang kupikirkan lagi. Hanya dia.

Cagalli Yula Athha.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku? Apa yang aku lakukan terhadap diriku sendiri sampai tak bisa lepas dari bayangannya?

"Kurasa kau harus ke _club_ malam ini Athrun. Ku rasa kau terlalu tegang." Saran Dearka. "Bukankah kau mematahkan aturanmu sendiri, _have laid only once a week!_"

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah..."_ Menemukan gadis yang ku cari_. Demi Tuhan, mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu pada Dearka. Ia akan menertawakan dan mempermalukan tepat di depan wajahku. Bahwa aku ke _club_ selama dua hari berturut-turut karena mengharapkan bertemu dengan wanita yang sama!

Tapi, saran Dearka ada bagusnya. Kutunggu sampai jam kerja ini berakhir. Akan kucoba untuk menggoda malaikat kecil itu sekali lagi. Jika ia masih keras kepala tak mau mengakui pesona dan kharismaku. Aku kulakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan saat _stress_. Memilih satu atau dua wanita yang bisa memuaskan dan menghilangkan rasa depresiku pada gadis pirang itu.

"Athrun?"

"Kita lihat nanti, Dearka. Kita lihat... Aku sedang ada urusan yang lebih penting. Sangat penting." Ujarku padanya. Pelan. Lirih. Pasti.

Dearka melihatku bingung, "_Client_ baru?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum kecil. Sedikit licik. "Hanya seseorang yang _sangat_ menguntungkan."

Dearka melambaikan tangannya malas dan lemah. Menyatakan bahwa ia malas membicarakan soal bisnis dan pekerjaan. "Ya... _Whatever_ Zala! Kalau kau butuh _teman_ -kau tahulah... Aku ada 24 jam untukmu!" Ia berkedip padaku.

Teman yang dimaksudkan di sini sudah jelas. Wanita. Wanita untuk tanpa ikatan. Wanita untuk semalam.

"Aku tidak butuh laki-laki." Aku menjawab dengan leluconku.

"Hahaha... Aku juga tidak. Yzak sudah cukup membuatku pusing." Candanya. Dengan itu, ia keluar dari ruanganku.

Konsentrasiku sekarang adalah pada sekretarisku yang manis. Senyumku makin mengembang saat mengingat wajahnya yang seperti mawar merekah tadi.

Mulai saat ini...jika semua berjalan lancar. Aku akan _melihat_ warna itu setiap hari.

_Yeah_... Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sabar.

* * *

Tak lama lagi pekerjaan sial dan membosankan akan berakhir. Satu hari ini. _Then_... Empat hari membosankan berikutnya. Aku belum pernah mengeluhkan ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, aku belum pernah mengeluh bahwa pekerjaan yang kugeluti terasa begitu amat sangat membosankan seharian ini.

Sebelumnya, selalu ada cara untuk menyiasati kebosanan ini. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu, aku bisa melakukan hal ini di luar jadwal, bila diperlukan. Hanya untuk menjaga pekerjaan ini tetap _in my control_! Bukan sebaliknya.

Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Yzak bila menunggu Dearka yang selalu terlambat bila berjanji. Membosankan. Menyebalkan.

_Huft..._

_Oh No_! Ku gelengkan kepalaku, aku tak mau menjadi si kepala putih dan temperamental, the Yzak Joule. _No way_!

Ya Tuhan, wanita itu membuatku gila! Ini harus dihentikan -

_And, speak of the devil..._ Malaikat kecil memasuki ruanganku dengan aura kecantikannya yang khas. _Proud and confident_ masih mengelilingi dirinya. Aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya dalam jarak 50 meter jauhnya.

Bagus? Entahlah. Ini harus dihentikan. Dan akan kucoba.

"Tuan Zala, ini laporan hari ini yang telah saya perbaiki. Dan ini... Data bulan kemarin yang Anda minta. Sudah saya selesaikan. Apakah ada yang Anda butuhkan sebelum jam pulang kantor, Pak?"

_Tuan Zala!? _

Aku mendesah malas, aku menjadi _orang tua _lagi!

Kulirik jam digital di atas mejaku. Benar! Sebentar lagi jam kerja akan berakhir.

Selesaikan pekerjaan ini Zala lalu bersenang-senang sedikit. Ingat kata pepatah "bersakit-sakit dahulu, terpuaskan kemudian!" Kukatakan itu pada hatiku dengan tenang.

Kuhela nafas kecil. Harus kuakui sekali lagi, pekerjaan ini sangat _impresive_. Luar biasa. Laporan bulan lalu dapat ia kerjakan hanya dengan waktu setengah hari. _Mrs_. Murrue, mantan sekretarisku, bisa menyelesaikan dalam jangka waktu dua hari, Luna empat hari, Meer -ehm... Coba kuingat, seminggu? Itu pun aku terpaksa berlaku sedikit keras terhadap dirinya.

Ku angkat mataku sedikit.

Tunggu sebentar! Ku perhatikan sekali lagi dengan seksama, raut wajah dan _gesture_ tubuhnya masih profesional seakan kejadian tadi tak berpengaruh padanya!

Kuangkat alisku setinggi mungkin.

Ia menarik dirinya sekali lagi? Aku kembali jadi orang asing di _club_ malam itu? Apakah tertangkap basah oleh Dearka membuatnya kembali seperti tak mengenalku sebelumnya. Atau memang ia sungguh tak tertarik padaku?

_What the fucking hell!_

Wanita nakal ini harus di beri sedikit pelajaran!

Ku tutup laporan. Kuberikan ia senyuman paling menawan. Eits... Tapi tak ada kesan '_flirting'_ sama sekali.

"Bagus. Sangat bagus Cagalli. Terima kasih atas pekerjaanmu hari ini. Selamat sore..."

Aku menyerah? Aku melepaskan begitu saja? Tsk...tsk... Tidak! Ini yang dinamakan rencana. Dan...menguji!

_Then...Bingo!_

_See_... Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan terkejut dengan _acting_-ku yang mengimbangi sikapnya.

Kutahan seringaiku agar rencanaku tak gagal. Mau tahu? Wanita itu tidak menyukai hal yang simple. Mereka suka dengan kejutan. Kejutan manis.

Nah, yang kulakukan saat ini adalah,

Ulur mereka, maka mereka akan memberikan diri mereka sendiri pada kami, kaum Adam.

Ia tersenyum. Oke, itu di luar rencanaku.

"Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya. Selamat sore..."

Dia pergi. Oke, sangat di luar rencanaku!

Cih, peduli setan dengan _self-control_. Aku sangat menginginkan wanita ini dan itu...sekarang!

Aku mengejarnya, saat pintu setengah terbuka. Tanganku segera menutupnya dari belakang tubuhnya. Tindakanku yang kasar dan tiba-tiba itu tentu saja mengejutkan.

Kuperangkap ia sekali lagi. Di ruanganku. Di belakang pintu. Hanya dia dan aku.

Saat Cagalli berbalik. Matanya melebar. Ia sangat terkejut. Saat ia akan membuka mulut dan kurasa akan mencaciku kuhentikan saja.

Kuhentikan dia, kubungkam dia, dengan mulutku sendiri. Kucium Cagalli. _Hard!_

Kutarik mulutku. Jarak bibir kami hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Kupandang sekilas, ia masih terkejut. Makin terkejut.

Ku lumat saja lagi bibirnya. Kali ini lebih lembut. Ia masih tak merespon, tapi juga tak menolak.

Ku tarik lagi. Ekspresinya mulai melembut. Ku belai lembut pipinya dengan salah satu tanganku sebelum berpindah ke tengkuk lehernya.

_God, She's so soft!_ Aku menginginkan lagi. Aku menginginkan lebih lagi.

Ku kecup bibir bawahnya. Aku takkan tergesa-gesa. Aku harus membuatnya rileks dan menerimaku. Kucium ujung bibirnya, sekedar menggodanya. Aku berusaha memancingnya.

Dan...

Berhasil. Ia merespon. Ia mengerang kecil, tak sabar dengan tindakanku. _Yeah baby, feel it_. Kau membutuhkanku pula.

Saat ia mula membalas mengecupku, tak kubuang waktuku. Aku mencium, melumat, sesekali kugigit kecil bibir tipisnya. Ia menyukainya. Kusimpan itu dalam memoriku. Aku menyeringai dalam ciuman panas kami.

Kedua tanganya ada di dada bidangku. Ia meremas erat kemejaku pertanda ciuman kami mulai intens. Mulai dalam.

Aku dapat merasakan ada yang 'on' di bawah sana. Kalau kau bisa merasakan juga Cagalli. _I'm so ready for you_. Apa kau _merasakanku_ sayang?

Saat ia mengijinkan, kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Kujelajahi mulutnya. Kuresapi sari-sari didalamnya. Aku bisa merasakan rasa dan aroma _mint_ yang kuat.

Lidah kami bertautan. Lidah kami menari bersama. Ia memulai mendesah, mengerang nikmat. Mendengar itu, makin membuatku bersemangat. Makin bergairah.

Tanganku yang bebas melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Ku belai halus rambutnya. Sesekali kutarik saat aku ingin melumat seluruh mulutnya.

Tanpa melepaskan bibirnya. Ku longgarkan sedikit dasiku. Aku sangat gerah, dalam artian baik. Tanpa kusadari suhu tubuhku memuncak. AC ruanganku tak dapat mendinginkan panas di dalam tubuhku.

Harus kuakui Cagalli cukup hebat dalam hal ini. Untuk ukuran seorang _virgin_, ia luar biasa.

Ku tarik sejenak bibirku untuk mengambil pasokan udara, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Nafas kami memburu. Tapi tak lama aku melumatnya lagi. Ia sangat tak terelakkan. Bibirnya bagai candu bagiku.

Saatnya _the next level_, di sela ciuman kami ku buka dua kancing di bawah dua kancing teratas yang sudah terbuka sebelumnya. _Good..._

Ku usap lembut lehernya yang halus itu dengan salah satu tanganku. Ku lepaskan ragu bibir yang menggoda itu. Ku kecup rahangnya. Turun menyusuri leher mulusnya. Ku kecup dan ku tandai ia sebagai milikku. Ia mengerang. Ah, _thats spot_. Akan kuingat itu!

_Cagalli, Cagalli, my Cagalli, my sweet Cagalli, my irresistible Cagalli, my addictive Cagalli, my lovely Cagalli._

"Cagalli-ku." Kusuarakan suaraku yang serak dan berat di sela-sela menandai jejakku dan membasahi lehernya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Kali ini dalam artian tak baik. Tangannya melepaskan kemejaku.

Kuangkat kepalaku. Kupandang wajahnya. Ia merona hebat. Rambutnya berantakan karena aksiku tadi. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena ciuman panjang kami. _Absolutely so fucking hot and sexy,_

_Kau tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang Cagalli, selain berada di atasmu, tak ada yang lain!_

Tapi yang kuresahkan adalah cara mata indahnya menatapku. Pupil matanya membesar. Ia melihatku seperti melihat aku mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya tanpa ijin.

Ia terkejut. Sangat! Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?

"Kenapa sayang? -"

Belum sempat aku mengatakan ia sedikit mendorongku.

"Apa yang kau laku -"

Sekali lagi ia menginterupsiku. Kali ini bukan dengan kata-kata tapi fisik. Bukan, bukan fisik seperti yang kuinginkan.

Ia akan menamparku.

_This little bitch._

Beruntung aku menahannya. Dan baru kali aku di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Luar biasa sayang! Kau akan menamparku setelah membalas ciumanku? Haruskah aku bertepuk tangan untuk ini? Kau membalas ciumanku sayang! Akuilah kau menyukainya! Kau juga** menginginkanku** Cagalli." Ucapku sinis.

"Hh." Ia melototiku. Sungguh berani. "Tidak sama sekali." Ia tak mengakuinya. Bahkan aku mulai melihat kebencian di matanya. _What a shame_. Mata indah itu harus ternodai dengan rasa benci.

Aku harus menghilangkannya. Perusak suasana saja. Dan kurasa aku tahu caranya.

Saat aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk melanjutkan _permainan_ kami yang tertunda tadi. Satu tangan bebasnya mendorong tubuhku. Tanganku masih memegang satu tangan miliknya.

_Holy shit_! Ia benar-benar menolakku!

Baiklah. Ia berhasil membuatku emosi. "Mengapa kau -"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya! Aku tak tertarik! Lepaskan!" Ia mencoba memberontak. Coba saja! Aku lebih kuat darinya. Bisa apa dia dengan tubuh mungil begitu. Makin kueratkan genggamanku.

Ia meringis kesakitan. Aku sadar aku menyakitinya. Tapi penolakannya membuat harga diriku jatuh. Dan itu lebih menyakitkan.

Ku gertakkan gigiku. Aku berdesis tajam padanya, suaraku stabil, "sayang~ harga dirimu terlalu tinggi atau kau terlalu munafik untuk mengakui bahwa kau tertarik padaku." Kutarik rahangnya mendekati wajahku. Satu tangan lagi ku letakkan di atas kepalanya.

Ia masih membelalakan matanya padaku. "Apa!?" Ia menatapku muak, marah.

Tapi...bagaimana mungkin gadis ini terlihat makin seksi dengan wajah memerah setengah marah, setengah malu dan setengah terengah-engah, kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman panas kami.

"Kau tuli? Atau kau ingin aku mengulangi lagi?" Tawarku. Menyeringai.

"Fuck you!" Balasnya.

"_Well_...saat ini aku siap sayang." Menyenangkan sekali menggodanya.

"Minggir Zala!"

Cih... Keras kepala sekali! Aku jadi malas bermain-main lagi. _Mood_-ku hilang sudah.

Ku coba memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sensualnya. Tapi gadis berambut pirang itu malah memalingkan muka. Aku hanya berhasil mencium pipinya saja. Sial!

Sok jual mahal! Gadis keras kepala!

Kusudahi saja.

Kulepaskan genggaman kencangku. Kerapikan kembali dasiku. Aku segera melangkah jauh darinya. Kembali ke kursiku dan seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun. Kuteruskan pekerjaanku yang tertunda. Aku tak menatap si pirang yang kurasa menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, muak, jijik dan benci. _Well... FYI_ _missy,_ aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Walaupun sebenarnya, aku masih mengontrol dengan berat nafsuku. Bila gadis ini memohon padaku. Sekarang juga di meja ini akan kupuaskan dia, berteriak keras tanpa malu memanggil namaku sampai ia takkan melupakan siapa Athrun Zala! _Yeah_... Itu seharusnya terjadi!

Seharusnya... Tapi sekarang aku harus menunggu! Kontrol dirimu, Athrun! Jangan pernah dikendalikan! Kaulah yang harus mengendalikan...segalanya.

Selang beberapa detik aku memperhatikan layar hitam _laptop_ dihadapanku, aku mendengar suara pintu di buka.

_Damn!_ perempuan itu akan pergi.

Kulirik, ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat, ia sedikit menunduk. Rambutnya yang kini tergerai masih acak-acakan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat dan menutupi bagian atas kemeja yang telah lepas kancingnya.

Asalkan ia tak menangis atau melempar asbak ke mukaku mungkin itu cukup.

Segera setelah pintu itu tertutup. Aku menghelas nafas panjang.

_Huft..._mungkin besok aku sudah menerima surat pengunduran diri darinya di meja ini. Dan...omelan panjang dari ayah.

Kurebahkan tubuhku pada kursiku.

_Shit!_ Perempuan sial itu cukup membuatku frustasi. Bahkan saat fisiknya tak ada, samar bau parfum miliknya masih menyeruak dalam ruangan ini, membuat sesuatu di bawah sana tak kunjung _tenang_.

Aku tidak bisa begini! Aku butuh wanita! Aku butuh untuk mengalihkan rasa frustasi ini! Dan aku tak punya waktu _menyeleksi_ wanita di _club_ malam ini!

Aku sangat membutuhkan secepat mungkin! Segera!

Seketika aku teringat. Hanya _dia_ yang bisa! Ujung bibirku sedikit terangkat. Soal pelampiasan, pengalihan hanya dia orang yang cocok.

Ku keluarkan ponselku. Ku tekan angka lima cukup lama. Dan langsung terdengar RBT lagu favoritnya.

"_Athrun sayang~ lama kau tak menghubungiku? Butuh teman malam ini sayang~_"

Kudengar suara manja khasnya. "Seperti biasa _babe_, kau langsung pada intinya. Aku suka itu." Balasku

"_Kau tahu aku Athrun sayang. Aku tak suka yang berbelit-belit. Kau juga tahu aku selalu menginginkanmu. Apartement-ku jam delapan. Dan kau tak usah mengetuk pintu._" Sedikit desahan sengaja ia keluarkan untuk menggodaku.

**_Fucking yeah!_**

_My savior_.

"Oke _babe_. _Wear something sexy_." Seringaiku muncul sempurna.

"_I know baby, bye~_" setelah mengatakan itu, sambungan terputus.

Setidaknya ada yang bisa memuaskan kebutuhan _biologisku_ malam ini. _I need so fucking badly sex!_

Cagalli Yula Athha, kau akan membayarnya nanti. Sekarang, biar aku melupakanmu sejenak, _my goddess_.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** errr... Apa ya? *lirik atas* saya buat apa ini!? *blush* eerr... Apa lagi ya? Minta review aja deh. *blush* /

Rate-nya masih amankah di T?

**Special Thanks to:**

(Sebelumnya maaf balez ripiu yang log-in di sini juga coz inet's problem *bow*)

**Pandamwuchan:** nie my beibh-beh exist di mana aja XD nih THR kedua-mu! :D ya,ya... Aku akan selalu mem-fave dan mem-follow fic2 yu, akakak XD. Apakah chappie ini frontal dan menjurus beibh~? Saya mencoba agar fic ini tetap di jalur T walau semi M. Jangan meleleh di sana kagak ada kulkas! Lol. Jangan dipaksakan baca klo ada lemon, lho!? *plak* /spoiler -..-"/ dan tolong jangan bawa2 si kepala terong Yuuna, palagi membawa Asuran! Big no no no! Makasih review-nya beibh~ :D maaf telat melulu. Mampir lagi ya :D lovya~

**Cyaaz/Wolfy/Puppy**: selamat atas kelulusannya ms. Editor :D *hug* Futty mencoba membuat my lovely Athrun dalam bentuk lain. /emang barang!?/ lalu apakah ini masih aman di rate T tanpa melihat fic english? Makasih buat semangatnya! Makasih review-nya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**Ichirukilover30**: hati2 klo senyum2 sendiri. Xixi... Soal kembaran, mohon Ichirukilover30-san menunggu dengan sabar. Makasih review-nya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**RenCaggie**: Syukur klo Ren-san menemukan ini menarik. Soal tebakan Ren-san, sy harap Ren-san mo menunggu dengan sabar. Makasih semangatnya! Makasih mo follow fic ini! Makasi review-nya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**Reinaryuzaki/mytwin/Bunny**: jujur, aku sempat terkejut bunny mo meluangkan waktu membaca the perv Athrun. Hehe... Mimisan? Oh tidak, aku gak mau jadi penyebab anemiamu kambuh. Lol. Kenapa ikutan meleleh? Di sini kagak ada kulkas. Hehe... :p soal penulisan? Masih banyak belajar dan sy rasa bunny lebih bagus :D /kangen fic bunny T^T/ makasih fave, follow dan review-nya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**Ryuukou/EvilHorsy**: your change your penname, again!? -..-" who's bad? Dunno its still early to decide. Lol. Yes Athrun being playboy or not, you still despise him, isn't it? I'm sorry if i was making you hurt. Anyway...thanks for your review, folowing and your support :D come again :D good luck w/ your school!

**Forgot password:** firstly, how I'm supposed to call you then? Lol. I'm sorry that will lead a missunderstanding. I really don't have intention to lead that way and to dissapointed foreign readers. Really sorry :) thanks 4 your concern and compliment :)

**Alyazala:** apakah ini bisa dikatakan lama? Semoga tidak *h2c* /deg2 ser/ maaf... Makasih reviewnya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**Popcaga: **dewasa? Saya malah gag bau apa2 Pop! *glodak* nih dah lanjut :p makasih reviewnya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**Dewi Natalia: **saya juga kadang bosan! Lho!? /di gampar Athrun FC/ thanks menemukan Athrun di sini keren :D pindah ke rate M? Ehm... Saya masih berusaha menjaga agar rate fic ini tetap di T walau semi M. Apakah Dewi-san masih mengganggap chapter ini pantas di rate T? /butuh pendapat/ Cagalli masih misterius dan kebal terhadap Athrun kok! :p makasih buat fave, follow dan reviewnya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**Lezala/horibblesista: **sista say something? T^T already update! Makasih fave, follow dan reviewnya :D mampir lagi ya :D

**Nge-fave:** Dewi Natalia, Lezala, Pandamwuchan, Reinaryuzaki.

**Nge-follow: **Dewi Natalia, RenCaggie, Ryuukou, Aluminium, Lezala, Pandamwuchan, Reinaryuzaki.

**And Silent readers.**

*bow to you all*

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting,**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**A/N:** Setelah terombang-ambing mengenai rate fic ini sehingga re-read ulang ternyata "oh gosh it's so steamy!" *blush* (Author gak sadar *hajaredmassal*)

Dengan sangat terpaksa saya merubah rating ini ke M, itupun saya sudah tanya kanankiri depanbelakang dengan yang berpengalaman di bidang bangunan *hantamedmissil* dan tentu saja para **reviewer**-lah yg **paling** membantu saya! (Hanya dengan melihat pada plot dan bahasa sangat sangat mature dan very harsh) :)

Dan hal yang mengecewakan atau melegakan lagi (mungkin) adalah **no lemon** (sorry guys) maybe lil bit steamy limey and many harsh/strong words. :p

Chapter 3 saya bagi 2 karena sangat panjang. Mungkin minggu depan/weekend (atau lebih cepat lagi, hopefully) akan saya updet :p bersama dengan Leggi Alba (mungkin). Sekalian hemat uang warnet :p *geplakedberjamaah*

**Warning 1:** Fokus pada Athrun's POV. Sangat OOC, AU, Un-beta-ed, tata bahasa kacau, typo(s), mature plot, dsb.

**It is intended for adult readers!**

**Rate:** M for strong language, nudity, mature theme, alcohol, etc. **Please beware~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_There is a difference between asking for one favor, and just taking advantage of someone. People need to learn that fine line_

-unknown-

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**Warning 2:** banyak konten dewasa, tolong yang di bawah umur dan yang tak suka untuk tak membacanya!

**You've been warning...again!**

**Please bewise... Enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**Drrt! Drrt!**

"Urg..." Aku merasakan getaran tapi entah apa itu, aku masih malas membuka mataku. Berharap wanita cantik disampingku -menggodaku lagi -untuk entah keberapa kalinya dalam semalam ini kita _bermain_.

_Yeah, it would be interesting!_

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Kenapa rasanya berbeda? Tak terasa...bergairah. Datar. Oke, malah terkesan mengganggu. Kucoba membuka mataku. _Shit!_ Rasanya berat. Dan..._damn!_ Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Seharusnya aku tak minum semalam.

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Oke brengsek! _Asshole_! Aku bangun! Seratus persen! _Thanks to you_, _well_...itu ledekan. Aku bangkit dan mencoba menemukan 'sang pengganggu'. Kulihat disampingku wanita itu masih tertidur pulas dengan punggung putih nan mulusnya membelakangiku. Selimut hanya menutupi dari pinggang ke bawah.

Sedikit kecewa karena bukan dia yang menggangguku.

_Oh well_, dalam keadaan biasa mungkin menggairahkan tapi tidak hari ini. Tidak sekarang! Tidak dengan kepala yang sakit akibat kurang tidur dan minuman brengsek itu! Kenapa juga aku minum semalam!? Aku punya alasan untuk itu tapi cukup memalukan. Aku minum agar melupakan sekretaris pirangku tapi malah membayangkannya. _Tsk!_

Nanti saja itu, aku harus menemukan apapun yang menggangguku tidurku.

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Benda sialan! Di mana -ah, itu dia tepat di atas meja di sebelah ranjangku -maksudku ranjang milik wanita disampingku. Ponsel sial itu berhenti bergetar tepat saat aku berhasil memegangnya. Ku tekan emosiku untuk tak membanting ponsel layar sentuh itu. Ku lihat jam dan tanggal di _lock on wallpaper handphone_-ku.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Aku terus mengumpat dalam hati seraya ku sibak selimut yang membungkus setengah tubuhku tadi. Wanita disebelahku mulai terganggu. Ia mulai mengerang. Ditariknya selimut sampai di atas kepalanya.

Siapa peduli! Aku terlambat. Err... Bukan! Bukan terlambat datang bulan! _Geez man_, aku seratus satu persen pria sejati!

Dalam hidup Athrun Zala tiada kata terlambat. Aku tak pernah terlambat ke kantor walau sesibuk atau mabuk sekalipun.

Ku perhatikan ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Yzak, Dearka dan kantor. Membuatku makin mengerang.

Ada satu pesan dari Manna menanyakan keberadaanku. _Damn_, aku lupa memberitahukannya aku tak pulang. Bukan masalah kunci atau uang belanja, hanya aku selalu memberitahukan Manna bila aku tak pulang. Tentu saja alasanku adalah kunjungan bisnis dan sebagainya. Dan kurasa Manna cukup percaya, lepas benar tidaknya itu. Setidaknya ia tak mengusik masalah pribadi. Kuharap ia tak panik dan menghubungi '911' atau Secret Service maupun tim SWAT.

_Gosh. That will be hectic for sure!_

Brengsek! Ini hal baru lagi! Dan hal baru itu sangat tak baik. Kusalahkan ini semua pada wanita itu. Bukan! Bukan wanita _sexy_ yang tertidur tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh sintal diranjangnya tapi..._dia_!

Siapa lagi? Sekretaris baruku. Mungkin segera menjadi mantan?

Wanita sok jual mahal dan munafik.

Wanita yang menolakku secara tegas.

Cagalli...

Cagalli _Fuck You_-la Athha!

Ku pungut pakaianku yang tergeletak tak karuan di lantai bercampur pakaian wanita disampingku. Ku pakai tergesa-gesa. Ku acuhkan sakit di kepalaku. Ku pakai jam, sepatu. Ku ambil tasku. Kurapikan rambutku. Tak ada waktu untuk ke mampir kamar mandi. Kulakukan saja di _penthouse_-ku.

Ternyata, suara berisikku berhasil membangunkannya. Karena kudengar ia memanggil namaku lirih. "Athrun?" Sepertinya ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Aku mendengar suara ranjang berdecit.

"Kembalilah tidur," ucapku datar tanpa menoleh seraya mengancingkan kancing terakhir kemejaku.

Ia mengerang protes dengan nada manja, "ayolah sayang~ tak usah bekerja, ayahmu pasti mengerti. Naiklah kemari~" tawarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

Aku menoleh. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahku. Dan..._yeah_...tawaran yang benar-benar menggoda dan kurasa...bisa dipertimbangkan. Bagaimana tidak!? Rambut sehabis bangun tidur, pandangan penuh nafsu, seringai tipis nakalnya dan tubuh bagian atas yang _sengaja_ tak ditutupinya. _'Sexy,'_ belum lagi bercak merah dariku semalam yang masih terpampang jelas dan menjadi saksi kegiatan kami semalam.

_Oh no,no,no! _

Senyumku menghilang.

_Not now Zala. Duty comes first. Don't ruined your image and hard works just because of mere woman_, yang bisa kau tiduri kapanpun dan kau tinggalkan begitu saja. Ingat, _she's not worth for your carrier_ _and life_.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**Taken by You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 Part I**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Ku datangi saja dia. Ku perhatikan seringainya makin melebar. Kudekatkan diriku, dengan sergap ia menangkup wajahku dan melumat bibirku ganas. Tangannya mulai _bergerilya_. Satu tangan meremas halus rambutku dan satu lagi mencoba membuka kancing kemejaku.

Entah sudah berapa lelaki yang pernah tidur dengannya selain aku. Untungnya ia sama sepertiku, tak asal _comot_ dalam hal meniduri pria. Sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir tentang...kesehatanku, walaupun aku selalu memakai pengaman.

Merasakan sendiri semalam sepertinya ia tak pernah melakukan lagi. _Well_, itu hanya firasatku atau mungkin aku salah. Mengingat aku di bawah pengaruh minuman keras.

Kuakui ia pintar bahkan...ahli dalam hal ini, berciuman sampai kehabisan nafas. Aku bahkan bisa mengulangi kejadian semalam sekali lagi.

Tapi...sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku bersyukur dengan _self control_-ku.

Masih berusaha keras membangkitkan hormonku, ia melumat bibir atasku sedikit menggigitnya lalu menjilat bibir bawahku meminta persetujuan memasuki mulutku.

Bagaimanapun juga... Aku tak membalas ciumannya. Mulutku tertutup rapat. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan wajahku. Ku lihat wajahnya masam karena 'penolakan' halusku. Sebagai laki-laki 'terhormat' yang telah mengambil keuntungan darinya aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Kurapikan kemeja dan rambutku.

"Aku harus pergi sayang." Ku kecup singkat pipinya dan berhasil membuat raut wajahnya makin suram. "Ini...pakailah sesukamu." Kuletakkan kartu kredit _unlimited_ di meja samping ranjangnya.

Ia menatapku kesal. "Sudah kukatakan padamu Athrun, aku tak butuh benda seperti itu. Aku malah...kelihatan seperti _pelacur_." Gumamnya sambil menaikan selimut menutupi tubuh bagian atas yang polos.

Aku meliriknya. "Kau tahu aku tak bermaksud begitu." Aku mendesah kecil. Aku sedang tak _mood_ berdebat. Beruntung, ia mematuhiku. Ku langkahkan kakiku beranjak menuju pintu, "aku pergi."

"A-Athrun, bag-bagaimana Ki-Kira?" Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu.

_'Bagaimana dengan Kira?' _

Kira? Sahabatku? Kira Yamato? Tentu saja siapa lagi? Siapa lagi yang dia maksudkan!

Aku sengaja tak menoleh padanya. "Hmm?" Ucapku datar. Seolah tak antusias dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku...aku lama tak berhubungan dengannya, jadi...itu..." Aku memang tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi dari suaranya terdengar sedikit kekhawatiran, kesedihan, dan..._kerinduan_. Aku sendiri kurang yakin pada hal terakhir.

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Kututup mataku singkat lalu kubuka lagi. "Aku rasa kau sudah mendengar 'berita' itu." Ia tak langsung menjawab. Membuatku berpaling padanya. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir. _Hey_! Aku bukan manusia es, walaupun kuakui kami bertemu hanya untuk berakhir di tempat tidur bukan berarti aku tak perduli padanya.

Ia menggeleng cepat. "Athrun, apa kau menyesal?"

Kuangkat alisku. _'Menyesal? Apa maksudnya? Memang apa yang ku sesali?' _

"Maaf Athrun." Ucapnya lirih.

Oh tidak, cukup dengan suasana melankolis ini. Aku terlambat tak ada waktu untuk ber'galau'ria. "Dengar." Suaraku yang sedikit tegas berhasil membuatnya berpaling padaku.

Dan...benar, ekspresi menampakkan penyesalan. Aku hanya berharap ia tak menangis. _Well_, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya malas untuk menghibur seseorang sekarang. Bahkan kurasa akulah yang butuh hiburan saat ini. Lagipula, airmata tak cocok untuknya.

_For_ _her fans, no offense please!_

"Kurasa semua yang kau ucapkan baru saja adalah yang seharusnya ku ucapkan." Aku melanjutkan. "Apakah aku menyesal? Mungkin. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Dan...aku juga bersalah padamu. Aku minta maaf. Jangan bersedih oke? Hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan. Aku pergi -"

"Tu-tunggu." Potongnya.

Pintu sudah terbuka tinggal melangkah dan... _good bye_ lalu...apalagi? _Sigh_... "Ya?" Jawabku malas tapi ku coba tutupi agar tak menyinggungnya.

Ya,ya...silahkan menilai aku brengsek, bajingan, egois dan _bla-bla-bla_. Tapi sungguh, aku sedang terburu-buru. Pernah dengar 'kan kewajiban dulu baru hak? Saat ini aku hanya ingin melaksanakan itu.

"A-aku men-mendengar berita itu. Ap-apakah i-itu benar?" Ku tahan agar aku tak memutar bola mataku.

Lagi-lagi, kupejamkan mataku sejenak, _'berita mengenai pernikahan Kira? Apa yang harus kujawab? Walaupun aku sahabatnya, ia tak membagi kebenaran padaku secuil pun. Kuakui aku sedikit sakit hati. Tapi -tsk... Cukup! Sekali lagi aku memikirkan itu, aku merasa seperti mantan pacar Kira! For God's sake, aku juga bukan babysitter yang mengawasinya 24 jam.'_

"Athrun?" Mungkin karena tak kunjung menjawab, ia memanggilku lagi. Terbukalah mata hijauku.

Tanpa memandangnya aku menjawab lugas. "Aku tak tahu. Meski aku tahu, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu. Yang aku tahu, Kira mungkin...sudah tak mempercayaiku...seperti dulu." Ujarku jujur dan...aku pergi begitu saja dari _apartement_-nya.

Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu. Mungkin kurasa aku juga tak perlu mengetahuinya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Aku terlambat satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit. Tapi terlalu cepat untuk menganggap hari ini adalah hari sialku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menjawab sapaan orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku.

Sedikit kupercepat langkahku saat aku melihat lift. Sesampainya di dalam kutekan angka 15, lantai ruanganku berada. Syukurlah, tak ada siapapun di dalam _lift_. Kusandarkan punggungku pada dinding dingin mesin kotak berjalan itu. Jujur, kepalaku berputar, masih terasa pusing. Bertambah pening saat Manna mulai 'ceramah' paginya saat aku membuka pintu _penthouse_-ku. Baiklah, itu bukan ceramah melainkan omelan seperti ibu pada anaknya. Entah karena terburu-buru, sakit di kepalaku atau aku terlalu malas menanggapinya. Aku tak begitu jelas menangkapnya. Tapi kurasa lebih rumit dari mata kuliah standar derivatif keuangan atau rumus algebra di mana hanya huruf x dan y yang bertebaran di antara angka-angka.

Terpaksa kukeluarkan jurus lama mengangakhiri sesi ceramah itu dengan kecupan selamat pagi dan senyum semanis madu. Anggap aku berlebihan tapi -setidaknya itu berhasil. Manna kembali ke dapur setelah aku meminta _hot black coffee_ dan beberapa potong _sandwich_ yang rencananya ku makan di mobil atau kantor.

Sesampainya di kamar setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir dengan kemeja, dasi dan jas yang aku pakai nanti. Manna dengan pengertian, seperti biasa, telah menyiapkan semuanya, kecuali _underwear, _tentunya.

Dan ada lagi..._call me momma boys, I don't fucking care_, ini nasehatku untuk kalian anak-anak, _don't skip breakfast okay?_ Itu penting. Salah satu nasehat ibu yang kuingat jelas dikepalaku. Tapi kuyakinkan sekali lagi, yang tepat untuk panggilan 'momma boys' adalah Yzak.

_Why?_

Meskipun ia _hot-headed_ bak letusan gunung vulkanik aktif tapi selalu kalah atau mengalah dengan sengaja bila berurusan dengan wanita yang ia sayangi. Ya siapa lagi? Tentu saja ibunya...dan sekarang bertambah satu, yakni istrinya. Aku terkikik kecil mengingat itu, ternyata...cinta dapat mengalahkan dan membutakan segalanya.

Aku...jadi penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?

Sedetik kemudian, aku tersentak oleh pikiran konyolku sendiri.

_WTF! Damn Zala!_ Ingat terakhir kali kata terlarang itu. Apakah kau ingin berakhir seperti dulu lagi.

_'Sial!'_

**Ting!**

Bunyi itu menyadarkan lamunanku atau mungkin menyelamatkanku? Entahlah. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan pribadi yang berjarak beberapa meter saja. Beberapa orang menyambutku serta memberi salam. Sebagian menatapku heran dengan _ketidakbiasaanku_, sebagian lagi bersikap sangat biasa. Mungkin mereka berfikir, aku baru saja datang dari 'tugas luar'. Kuacuhkan saja mereka secara halus, dengan tersenyum membalas sapaan mereka tanpa kata.

Aku hanya ingin berada di kursiku. Sendiri. Tanpa penganggu. Tebali kata 'sendiri', bila perlu garis bawahi itu. Hanya untuk meredakan sakit sialah ini.

Barulah aku akan mengecek ulang jadwalku hari ini bersama sekretaris baruku yang can -_Damn_! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan apa yang kulakukan -err...ralat maksudku -yang kami lakukan kemarin!

Tentu saja si pirang keras kepala tapi menggairahkan dan sayang untuk dilewatkan itu pasti sudah mengundurkan diri. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan itu. _Tsk_, sebenarnya berapa banyak aku minum kemarin, sampai membuatku lupa hal ini.

_See...told ya_, dari jauh, mata _emerald_-ku tak melihat keberadaannya. Kursi itu memang terisi oleh seseorang berambut pirang tapi bukan dia, bukan Cagalli melainkan...

"Ms. Gladys?" Jelas ini membingungkanku. Untuk apa sekretaris kebanggaan ayah berada di sini? Entah kenapa aku tak suka kelanjutannya.

Menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya ia segera bangkit dari kursi, menyambutku dengan senyum dan begitu hormat. "GM Zala. Selamat pagi."

'_Selamat pagi? Apa dia meledekku? Aku terlambat, jelas ini tidak pagi lagi!_' Ku balas saja dengan ramah, tak ada salahnya 'kan!? "Selamat pagi. Tolong...Athrun saja. Lalu, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

"Saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya, tapi perintah dari Tuan Zala -maksud saya Presdir Zala agar Anda segera ke ruangannya segera setelah Anda tiba."

_'What!? Aku baru pertama kali ini terlambat dan Pak Tua itu ingin menegurku secara langsung!?'_ Aku mencoba agar senyumku tetap mengembang dan sikapku tetap terlihat tenang. Lagipula ini bukan akhir dunia. Hadapi saja. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Ms. Gladys." Saat aku beranjak pergi ia membuka suara.

"Sama-sama...Athrun. Apakah ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?" Tanyanya ramah, menunggu dengan sabar.

Seharusnya itu perkataanku bukan. Kalau dia hanya menyampaikan pesan sesimpel itu tak perlu ia sendiri datang kemari. Cukup kurir atau sekretaris ayah yang lain atau OB/G atau _cleaning service_ atau...benar-benar ada hal penting yang harus ayah sampaikan.

Firasatku mengatakan ini ada hubungan dengan Cagalli _sang sekretaris aktratif yang menolakku tegas lalu mengundurkan diri_ Yula Athha.

_'Selain keterlambatanku, pasti soal pengunduran dirinya. Fucking shit! Aku akan menerima ceramah panjang lagi hari ini. Daripada itu, lebih baik segera pecat saja aku!'_ Kurasa...itu sangat _lebay!_ Daripada berfikir tak jelas lebih baik kutanyakan pada wanita pirang di hadapanku ini. "Boleh aku tahu, apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan padaku? Kelihatannya penting? Apakah tak bisa di tunda? Aku harus melihat jadwalku terlebih dahulu hari ini." Elakku bertubi-tubi berharap ia mau menjelaskan padaku atau sekedar memberi sedikit petunjuk.

Ia hanya tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab, "maaf Athrun aku benar-benar tak tahu."

Jawabannya sedikit terduga, tak membuatku terkejut juga. "Baiklah." Saat aku akan kembali meneruskan langkahku. Ku lirik Ms. Gladys kembali duduk di kursi sekretarisku. Alisku mengernyit. Apa dia pengganti Cagalli untuk sementara ini?

_'Kenapa tak kutanyakan saja apa susahnya?' _

Tunggu. Ku rasa tak ada salahnya Ms. Gladys menjadi pengganti Cagalli. Dari segi pekerjaan, jangan di tanya, dia ahlinya. Kemampuannya sama hebat dengan Ms. Murrue La Flaga.

Tapi...

Cagalli berbakat dan cerdas dalam waktu singkat ia bisa beradaptasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Oh ya, ada yang bertanya soal penampilan _Ms_. Gladys? _Well_, wanita usia 30-an menginjak 40 kurasa, cantik, seorang janda dan kuakui cukup..._hot_! Ku bayangkan saat muda ia sebelas duabelas dengan Cagalli. Apalagi bagian, _ehem_, dadanya. Hampir sebesar Mrs. La Flaga dan Meer, padahal mereka belum mempunyai anak.

Alisku terangkat satu dan seringai tipis muncul di wajahku. Kau tahu 'kan...bila wanita mempunyai anak maka maka bagian _itu_ akan semakin..._err_...besar, mengembang? Lalu kenapa tak kukencani? Apa pertanyaan itu terlintas di benak kalian? Mengingat ia tidak terikat pernikahan dan cukup _hot_? Kalau benar tolong lupakan! Ia dan aku profesional. Aku tak mau cari masalah dengan ayahku. Ia sudah bekerja lama sekali pada ayah dan perusahaan ini. Ia _seperti_ tangan kanan ayah.

Apakah ayahku dan dia pernah err...tidur bersama? _No!_ Bahkan aku bisa naik ke Menara Eiffel dan berteriak bagai orang gila bahwa mereka berdua murni atasan dan bawahan! Sahabat! Tidak lebih!_ So_... Jangan pernah ada bayangan itu!

Ayahku seorang **loyalis** sejati! Ayahku adalah _fans_ berat dari Ibuku. Bahkan di usia mereka yang tidak muda, mereka tidak malu menunjukkan _their lovey-dovey scene_ yang kadang membuatku memutar bola mataku dan kadang hampir muntah.

Dan aku tak mau cari masalah dengan anak lelakinya. Dan yang terpenting kami hanya saling mengagumi, kami saling **tidak** menginginkan.

Tidak seperti apa yang kurasakan pada si pirang yang lain, Cagalli Yula Ath-

Um... Kenapa aku memikirkannya!? _Shit_. Hapus namanya. Hapus wajahnya. Hapus ciuman menggairahkan darinya. Hapus kulitnya yang halus. Hapus sentuhannya di tubuhku. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mengingat bagian itu sekarang, Ms. Gladys ada di depanku. Atau mungkin karena rambut pirang mereka yang menyebabkan aku mengingatnya kembali?

_The Hell with fucking blonde!_

"Athrun? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?" Suara khas Ms. Gladys menginterupsi pikiranku.

Aku berkedip cepat. Kurasakan pipiku sedikit hangat. _Fuck_! "Ah y-ya ta-tapi...ku-kurasa ti-tidak." _Congrat Zala_, kau memperbodoh dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah betapa dungu dan konyolnya dirimu.

Untungnya Ms. Gladys tak memperpanjang dan menanyakan sikapku yang konyol. "Sepertinya kau butuh kopi hitam?" Sarannya seolah dapat membaca kebutuhanku.

Benar! Aku butuh itu. Lagi. Dan aspirin... Kurasa. "Ya." Jawabku singkat dan cepat. Aku benar-benar ingin segera pergi ke ruanganku.

"Oh ya, Athrun, kau benar tak ingin menanyakan mengapa aku berada di sini?"

Oh, _great_, sejak kapan ia menjadi _mind-reader_, seorang cenawang!? Sebenarnya sejauh mana ia dapat membaca pikiranku? Kuharap jangan sampai pemikiran _kotorku_ tentangnya juga terbaca olehnya. Oke tenang Zala. _Remember cold, calm and collected_! Ku pasang wajah _stoic_-ku. "Mungkin..."

"Aku pengganti Ms. Athha untuk satu hari ini." Ujarnya, membuatku makin bingung. Hanya satu hari, dia menjadi pengganti Cagalli? Lalu besok? Seterusnya? Apa begitu cepat perusahaan ini menemukan penggantinya? "Ah iya hampir lupa..." Terlihat ia mencari sesuatu di laci meja seraya aku mendekati mejanya kembali. Ia memberikan selembar amplop putih tersegel dan dua lembar _note_ berwarna kuning padaku dengan senyum lebar.

Alisku terangkat. Sangat jelas aku memandangnya bingung. Tapi bila mengingat _soon-to-be-my-ex-secretary_ (_maybe_) aku takkan akan terkejut pada isinya kelak sebelum aku membuka dan membacanya.

"_Note_ itu pesan dari Tuan Elsman dan Manajer Joule. Mereka sudah menghubungimu di ponsel pribadimu tanpa nampaknya kau begitu _sibuk_ pagi ini." Pandangannya sedikit menyindirku.

Aku hanya mengucapkan kata "ah" tanpa membuat suara. "Akan kuhubungi mereka nanti." _'Itupun jika isi pesan ini sangat penting! Mengingat Dearka pasti bisa ditebak isi pesannya, sedangkan Yzak pasti cuma ingin meminta tanda tanganku saja pada laporan keuangannya.'_

Setelah itu, ia menjadi sedikit serius, "dan amplop itu dari Ms. Athha. Kelihatannya sangat penting ia memintaku agar segera kau baca setelah kau terima."

Aku menyipitkan mataku pada amplop putih ditanganku. _'Apa menariknya surat pengunduran diri? Paling juga permintaan maaf, terima kasih atau bla-bla-bla.' _Meskipun begitu kenapa aku merasa ada perasaan yang aneh."Apakah divisi HRD sudah mendapatkan informasi ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat surat itu.

Ms. Gladys nampaknya sedikit terkejut. Ia menatap seolah "apa kau bercanda?" Dan yang jelas aku tak bercanda. "Hmm... Mungkin?" Jawabnya ragu seolah untuk apa HRD harus menerima surat macam ini. Atau mungkin ini imajinasiku?

Kusudahi saja daripada aku tampak makin idiot di matanya. "Baiklah Ms. Gladys terima kasih, dan tolong kopinya." Aku mengedipkan mata dan masuk ke ruanganku yang tenang... Mungkin?

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Aku tak langsung menuju kursi 'panas'ku di balik meja mahoni besar dan _lux_ di antara kaca besar dengan pemandangan tengah kota Aprilius yang tak pernah tidur itu.

Aku lebih memilih sofa empuk tepat di tengah ruanganku. Kurebahkan tubuhku yang lelah. Kupijit pelipisku ringan. Seharusnya aku tak minum di saat _weekday_. Dan melakukan kegiatan ekstra _non-stop_ layaknya semalam.

Kuangkat amplop itu tepat di mataku. Ku terawang, ku bolak-balik, ku raba layaknya meneliti keaslian selembar uang kertas. Lalu... Kulemparkan saja pada meja di hadapanku.

Nanti saja kuurus!

Mungkin seharusnya kemarin aku lebih bersabar. Lebih berhati-hati. Harusnya aku lebih pelan-pelan menghadapinya. Kuakui otakku berhasil mempengaruhi daya kontrolku tapi tidak dengan hormon dan terutama tubuhku.

Setiap kali melihatnya. Setiap kali memperhatikannya. Setiap kali mendengarnya. Tanpa perintah, seluruh tubuh ini serasa dikendalikan olehnya. Membutuhkan sentuhan lembutnya.

_Sigh..._

Sampai sekarang aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku. Begitu lembut, begitu...basah, begitu..._addictive_, begitu tak teralakkan, begitu...menginginkanku, begitu...

_Aargh! Fuck Cagalli!_ Apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu!? Aku bersumpah kau juga menginginkanku! Aku bersumpah aku dapat merasakan saat kita berciuman. Bagaimana kau melumatku bibirku seolah takkan ada hari esok. Meskipun awalnya kau menolakku dengan tak membalasnya.

Aku jarang merasakan madu.

Aku tak pernah merasakan kokain dan teman-temannya.

Yang ku tahu Cagalli mempunyai sentuhan manis dan membuatmu...ketagihan. Meminta lagi dan lebih lagi...

Tapi...

Tanganku terkepal, kuhantamkan pada sofa yang kududuki.

"Brengsek! Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" Erangku menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Bersyukur ruangan ini sedikit kedap suara bila tidak, entah berapa pekerja di luar sana mendengar rasa frustasiku.

**Tok! Tok!**

Kudengar suara ketukan pintu dan tanpa menunggu balasan dariku Ms. Gladys masuk dengan nampan berisi secangkir _black coffee _sesuai permintaanku.

Aku sedikit panik. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan ia melihat sesuatu mengeras di bawah sana akibat _fantasy_ liarku dengan Cagalli tadi.

Akting di mulai!

Saat ia masuk, aku segera beranjak ke kursi 'kebesaran'ku. Kalau kemarin aku mengutuk meja mahoni ini karena menjadi pengganggu antara aku dan Cagalli tapi sekarang... Menjadi penyelamatku karena kalau tidak Ms. Gladys bisa melihat _hasil _imajinasiku tadi.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku harus berhadapan lagi dengannya. Sungguh memalukan.

Di balik hormonku yang sedikit memuncak aku mencoba tenang. _Benda _ini perlu ditenangkan dan Ms. Gladys harus segera pergi dari sini. Kenapa juga harus Ms. Gladys sendiri yang mengantarkannya? Di mana _office boys/girls?_ Apa mereka minta di pecat?

_Sigh..._

Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa? Ingin rasanya membenturkan kepalaku ini ke dinding terdekat.

_Sigh..._

Lebih baik, aku pura-pura saja sibuk dengan kertas, map, _laptop_ dan _whatever_ yang ada di meja ini. Daripada berpikir makin tidak jelas arahnya.

Kudengar suara Ms. Gladys seraya ia mendekati mejaku. _Which is... Not good!_ "Kopimu Athrun."

Sebelum ia mengitari mejaku, aku membuka suara. "Taruh saja di sana." Sengaja aku tak menoleh padanya. Kupura-pura saja menandatangi dokumen entah apa itu, aku sendiri tidak melihatnya. Kuharap isinya tak penting.

"Athrun...bukan maksudku ikut campur masalahmu." Mendengar perkataannya itu membuat kepalaku terangkat. "Lebih baik kau membaca dulu isi pesan Ms. Athha." Kuikuti pandangannya yang jatuh tepat pada sesuatu di samping kopi pada meja sofa.

Ya, amplop itu. Surat pengunduran diri sekretarisku yang hanya berumur sehari itu.

Aku mendesah kecil. "Kurasa nanti saja." Jawabku datar, terkesan tak tertarik.

"Athrun..." Entah kenapa nada bicaranya barusan seperti menasehati anak lelakinya berumur delapan tahun. "Kau ada masalah dengannya atau...kau memang...telah bermasalah dengannya?"

**Ting tong!** Tepat sekali! Sial, apa aku begitu terbaca?

Aku memandangnya seolah berkata "dari mana kau tahu".

Ia tertawa kecil melihatku. "_Woman's insting_ sayang. Dan _record_-mu sebagai _playboy_ lajang paling diinginkan oleh semua wanita sudah tersebar ke seantero kota ini."

Oh, _Yeah_! Aku bukan _playboy_ hanya... Selektif. Dia memang memperlakukanku bagai anak lelakinya. _It's hurt my pride_. Tapi kuterima pujiannya sebagai_ the most wanted bachelor ever_.

Tapi... Itu semua _privacy_-ku so...

"Kecuali itu surat cinta dan permintaan maaf darinya akan kupertimbangkan." Candaku.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Senyumnya makin melebar. "Mungkin. Tapi kurasa Ms. Athha bukan tipe wanita yang suka mengejarmu atau tipe wanita yang mudah didekati pria sepertimu..."

Baiklah, kurasa aku mendengar nasehat ayah dan ibuku melalui Ms. Gladys. Terlihat sekali aku memandangnya dengan tatapan "what the fuck!". Jujur aku bosan mendengar hal ini!

Lalu... Mengapa ia bisa menilai Cagalli dalam waktu yang singkat? _Tsk_, wanita sama saja. Dekati, rayu, dan kau akan mendapatkanya. _See...simple_.

_Well_, kecuali... Cagalli. Dia agak sedikit _tidak_ simpel.

Kurasa sudah cukup aku mendengar _bullshit_ ini. "Ms. Gladys tolong sampaikan pada Ayahku maksudku Presdir Zala aku akan ke ruangannya sekitar...lima belas menit lagi." Kuberikan senyuman _ala_ pengusaha muda-ku. Ini caraku untuk mengusirnya secara halus.

Seakan membaca pikiranku ia mengangguk sekali. "Baiklah Athrun aku mengerti akan segera kusampaikan. Apakah ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Tanyanya dan ku jawab dengan menggeleng sekali. Saat akan berbalik, ia berkata sekali lagi dengan senyum tipis. "Satu lagi, _for some man, woman is indeed complicated with their feeling but...for some woman, man is the one who caused that._"

_And then she left_, meninggalkan aku dengan _qoute_ yang membuatku terbengong. Setelah kembali dengan logikaku. Kukatakan ini pada diriku sendiri. "_Men are simple_. Kalau itu sampai terjadi..." Kurebahkan tubuhku di kursi senyaman mungkin lalu kuputar menghadap pemandangan Aprilius City. Mataku menyipit dan aku menyeringai kecil. "...Aku hanya perlu...meninggalkannya saja."

_'Karena...masih banyak yang menginginkan seorang Athrun Zala di luar sana.'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Bacotan/Curcol Nel:** Siapakah wanita itu? Hayooo... Siapa? Sia-*plak* malah balik nanya'? -..-a"

Membosankan ya?! *pundung* Maaaaaaaaaaf belum ada Cagalli. Part berikutnya ada AsuCaga kok! :) apakah Cagalli memang benar mengundurkan diri?

Please ripiu :) *bungkuk2* review kalian bikin sy makin semangat! Berkat ripiu kalian semua, sy mendapatkan ide baru dan pengetahuan sy bertambah :) Makasi uda share _pengalaman & pengetahuan_ kalian *hug*

Yosh!

**Next part, Ngintip dikit joz! ;p**

"Jadi? Kau lebih memilih untuk diam di sana sepanjang hari atau menjelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan dengan ayahku di ruangannya?" Nadaku terkesan tegas tapi aku tak meninggikan suaraku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh ayolah Cagalli. Seperti yang kau katakan padaku tadi. Kau mengklaim bahwa aku berhutang padamu. Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis sayang. _So, spill it out_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sentuh aku."

**Special Thanks to:**

**Pandamwuchan:** my beibh-beh I miss yu :3 :'( kenapa semua jadi merah? Jangan mimisan! Siapa yang akan menjaga dan mengobatimu beibh, tempat yu nan jaoh di sana :( dhek Panda klo gak kuat baca jangan dipaksakan apalagi sampe korek2 hidung dan angkat sayur lodeh tetangga! :p ripiu yu semangatku. Semua review dari readers semangat tersendiri buat Author so gak da ripiu gj /sok demokratis :p/ anyway I miss your fic :'( Mana soul? Mana LP? Segera bangkit dr hibernasihiatusmu! Semangka! Makasi ripiunya~ lov ya~ mampir lagi :) (klo kuat :p)

**Dewi Natalia**,

**Ichirukilover30**,

**Cyaaz/Wolfy/Puppy**,

**Popcaga**,

**Ryuukou/GirlyHorsly**,

**Asuka Mayu**,

**NN**: sy harus panggil apa nih? NN-san? :p maaf ya... Err... Echi/Hentai? Lol. Ngakak abis sy. XD maaf ya menciptakan Athrun sperti itu, semua gara2 otak sy yang pervy :p. Anyway makasih ya ripiunya~ mampir lagi :)

**Lezala/Horiblesista**,

**Mrs. Zala**,

**Lennethia**,

**Reinaryuzaki/Bunny/MyTwin**,

**Yang nge-fave and nge-follow**,

**And Silent Readers** (Kalau Ada).

***bow to yu all***

**Many Thanks,**

**Semangat!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


	4. Chapter 4 : Chapter 3 part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing except TbY.

**A/N: **bagian kedua chappie tiga :)

**Special Thanks to: Ryukou/Horsy:** yes she's his secretary, thanks for your review J come again J**, Dewi Natalia, Mrs. Zala, Popcaga dan NN: **Ospek? Ganbatte J sesuai janji sekarang sudah updet J makasih reviewnya, mampir lagi ya J;buat review bagian pertama *hug*

**Warning:** Fokus pada Athrun's POV, Sangat OOC, AU, Un-beta-ed, tata bahasa kacau, typo(s), mature plot, banyak konten dewasa, tolong yang di bawah umur dan yang tak suka untuk tak membacanya!

**It is intended for adult readers!**

**You've been warning!**

**Please bewise~**

**Rate:** M for strong language, nudity, mature theme, alcohol, etc.

**Please beware~**

**Enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**Previous:**

_Saat akan berbalik, ia berkata sekali lagi dengan senyum tipis. "Satu lagi, for some man, woman is indeed complicated but...for some woman, man is the one who caused that."_

_And then she left, meninggalkan aku dengan qoute yang membuatku terbengong. Setelah kembali dengan logikaku. Kukatakan ini pada diriku sendiri. "Men are simple. Kalau itu sampai terjadi..." Kurebahkan tubuhku di kursi senyaman mungkin lalu kuputar menghadap pemandangan Aprilius City. Mataku menyipit dan aku menyeringai kecil. "...Aku hanya perlu...meninggalkannya saja."_

_'Karena...masih banyak yang menginginkan seorang Athrun Zala di luar sana.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tepat di depan ruangan Ay -_ehem_- Presdir saat ini. Tanpa perlu mengetuk aku segera masuk. Tentu saja dengan ijin, sekretaris Ayahlah yang mengkonfirmasi kedatanganku. Walaupun aku anak kandung Presdir perusahaan ini, tetap saja aku karyawan di sini. Dan aku harus mengikuti prosedur dan protokol yang ada.

Wangi khas bau lembut cemara, _mint_ dan aroma _therapy_ khas ruangannya Ayah, segera menyeruak pada indera penciumanku setelah aku membuka _double door_ ruangan ini.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Ayah -yang tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya singkat padaku saat aku menutup pintu, ternyata tengah menerima tamu, sangat jelas seorang wanita walaupun posisinya membelakangiku. Berambut pirang lurus tergerai sebahu.

Pirang?

"Duduklah Athrun." Ayah mengisyaratkan kursi di samping wanita itu yang tetap tak bergeming. Kubalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan sekali.

Pirang? Ku ulangi lagi itu dalam pikiranku.

_Geez,_ ada apa dengan hari ini? Sejauh mataku memandang selalu kutemukan wanita berambut pirang. Atau mungkin satu kantor ini isinya wanita rambut pirang? Sejak kapan kantor ini berubah menjadi milik_ C. Grey _**[1]** Atau sistem syarafku sudah mulai terganggu? Atau mungkin kopi pahit tadi kurang ampuh menghilangkan sakit kepalaku? Atau Cagalli sudah menguasai alam bawah sadarku?

Kurasa...tidak. Karena saat aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. "Ca...Cagalli?"

Ia mendongak, memberikan senyuman bawahan pada atasan seramah mungkin. "_GM Zala_, selamat pagi." Sikapnya yang begitu tenang membuatku sedikit risih. Seakan tak terjadi apapun diantara kami. Seolah wajah tampan dan ciumanku tak berpengaruh padanya.

_'Permainan apapun yang diperankannya kali ini... She's sure a really good actreess!'_

* * *

**Taken by You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 part II**

* * *

Kulirik ayah mulai curiga dengan sikapku yang seperti melihat hantu siang bolong ini. Zala segera rubah sikapmu ini atau ayahmu akan menanyakannya! Dan kau akan berakhir dengan ceramah _season_ tiga hari ini, dan sialnya ini bahkan belum setengah hari!

_C3 (Cold, Calm and Collected) _muncullah!_ needs you babes! _Kalo Cagalli jadi milikku_ it would be 'C4'! Um... _Kurasa cukup khayalanku! Kembali ke _bisnis_ awal...

"Pagi, Cagalli." Aku duduk tepat di kursi sebelahnya. "Kau makin bersinar hari ini." Pujiku seraya mengedipkan mata.

Memang kau saja yang bisa bersikap seperti itu huh? Kenalkan Athrun Zala, lelaki dengan segudang bakat.

Kulihat senyum terpaksanya itu sedikit berkedut. Matanya menatapku sinis. Sekaligus menggoda. Perilakunya itu makin membuatku bergairah. _Feels so alive again_. Entahlah saat menggodanya terasa sangat... Menarik. Seringaiku muncul sempurna hanya untuknya...

_My goddess_, Cagalli...

Mungkin ia berpikir akan mudah mengalahkan seorang Athrun Zala? _Pfft, in your dream hon_. Bertapalah sepuluh ribu tahun untuk dapat membuatku berlutut dan mencium kakimu!

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Berpamitan dengan ayahku? Aku hampir tertawa bila itu terjadi. Seorang karyawan rendahan yang bahkan belum genap seminggu bekerja berpamitan dengan seorang Presdir!

_Fuckinglarious!_

Ia bercanda 'kan!?

Tunggu! Kalau hanya itu rencananya mengapa ayah yang _notabene _seorang Presdir membiarkan waktunya terbuang percuma menerima wanita ini?

Alisku berkerut. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk di sana bila hanya sekedar mengucapakan selamat tinggal? Atau jangan-jangan... Bukan hanya itu saja rencananya? Atau ia mengadukan perbuatanku kemarin? Atau -

Ayah berdehem untuk menghentikan perang batin kami. Entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Athrun." Ayah memanggil namaku tapi mata _emerald_-ku masih menatap wajah Cagalli yang kini berpaling menatap Ayahku. "Harus kuakui, aku sedikit terkejut mendengar hari ini kau terlambat."

_Oh crap_! Aku lupa mencari alasan akan hal itu? Atau haruskah kukatakan yang sebenarnya? _Yeah riiiiiigghhhhtt_... Yang benar saja, sama saja aku bunuh diri dengan memasukkan kepalaku ke kandang macan dengan sukarela!

"I-itu...so-soal...i-itu...ak-aku -"

"Soal itu, Ms. Athha sudah memberitahuku. Kau tak usah terkejut begitu Athrun." Ayah memberitahuku di selingi dengan tawanya.

Ku pandang wanita di sebelahku yang masih menatap lurus ke depan, menghindari tatapanku. Perkataan ayah tadi berhasil membuatku makin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang dikatakannya pada ayah?

Kuikuti saja permainan gadis bermata indah itu. "Ya. Aku tak terkejut, hanya...tak menyangka saja." Jawabku melirik wanita di sebelahku.

"Bisa kita mulai." Ayah bertanya err...tepatnya 'menginstruksikan' kami.

Kami?

"Ya Presdir Zala." Cagalli menjawab mantap terkesan serius. Seakan ia paham dan mengerti maksud 'perintah' ayah.

Kalau hanya sekedar membahas tentang pengunduran diri, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Apa mereka merahasiakan sesuatu? Atau aku melewatkan sesuatu? Atau... Mereka ingin memberikanku kejutan? Dengan tiba-tiba berteriak "surprise" lalu muncul beberapa orang entah darimana disertai dengan terompet dan taburan kertas warna-warni bak tahun baru?

Membayangkannya saja sangat konyol. Lagipula hari ini bukan ulang tahunku ataupun hari spesial lainnya.

"-thrun?"

"..." Samar aku mendengar namaku di sebut. Mungkin perasaanku.

"Athrun." Sial...kurasa tidak. Ayahkulah yang memanggil namaku.

"A-ada apa?" Selama aku berpikir dan tak memperhatikan sekitar. Sehingga Cagalli dan ayah sangat _intens_ menatapku.

Alisku terangkat,_ 'apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?'_

"Sepertinya, GM Zala sedang kurang _fit_ hari ini karena lembur semalam dan pertemuan mendadak dengan klien pagi tadi, Presdir Zala." Cagalli berkata pada ayahku.

_'Ap-apa? Lembur? Klien? Klien apa? Sejak kapan aku lembur? Ap -Ah! Begitu rupanya?'_ Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku 'ter-_connect_' akan sesuatu.

Kepingan _puzzle_ misteri keberadaan Ms. Gladys di tempatku, keberadaan Cagalli di sini serta ayah yang tak menanyakan alasanku keterlambatanku mulai terkumpul.

Kusipitkan mataku. Perempuan ini bukan gadis biasa. Ia lebih cerdas dari yang kupikirkan. Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan itu?

Ayah mengangguk kecil dan perlahan seraya memperhatikan kondisiku seolah aku adalah pasien yang dengan penyakit akut. Aku menahan diri agar tak memutar bola mataku geli.

"Kurasa kau benar, Ms. Athha." Ujar ayahku. Sontak aku terkejut.

_WTH!_

Ekspresiku seperti ikan mas koki yang sedang berjemur terlalu lama!

Belum sempat aku membalas, ayah menyela lagi. "Baiklah. Kita akhiri saja pertemuan kita hari ini." Ayah menggelengkan kepala padaku. Lalu berpindah pada Cagalli, ia malah memberikan senyuman ramah dan anggukan.

_WTFH!_

"Kau saja yang menjelaskan semua pada Athrun. Biar kuhubungi Gladys agar kembali ke ruanganku. Jika kalian tak keberatan, silahkan kembali ke ruangan kalian." Ayah berkata lagi padanya, semakin tak memberikan kesempatan padaku. Dan aku merasa seperti pajangan koleksi kristal milik ibuku di rumah. Diam tak dianggap, hanya sebagai hiasan mempercantik ruangan.

Dan tolong jangan katakan aku cantik, aku agak alergi dengan kata itu.

Kembali lagi, pada aku, ayah dan wanita cantik misterius di sebelahku. Misterius? Maksudku yang ada di pikirannya masih misteri bagiku.

Saat ayah menatapnya, kubayangkan ia bagai _goddess_ yang turun mandi ke bumi. _Yeah, that would be interesting_. Membayangkan tubuh mungilnya yang halus itu tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Dan memperlihatkan setiap lekuk -_Whoa_! I-itu ter-terlalu hiperbola! Tak mungkin si tua itu berani berpikir begitu. Mau mati cepat di tangan ibuku!? Lebih tepat bila itu adalah...imajinasi milikku.

Berhenti bersikap idiot Zala! Fokus dengan topik dihadapanmu.

Intinya ayah begitu ramah saat menatap Cagalli dan begitu...bingung, heran dan...sedikit kecewa(?) Saat menatapku.

Kenapa aku merasa terdiskriminasi.

_Sigh..._

"Baik Presdir Zala. Saya akan menginformasikan segalanya pada GM Zala." Ia sedikit melirikku ketika mengucapkan itu.

_Sigh..._

Bahkan lirikannya begitu...menggoda.

_Wa-wait_! Ini salah. Seharusnya aku masih marah padanya.

"Terima kasih Ms. Athha. Dan...Athrun -" Ayah serius memandangku. Aura 'Presdir Zala' terasa menusuk padaku. Membuatku diam-diam menelan ludah di balik senyumku. Ayah memandangku seolah berkata "aku tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat pada sekretaris barumu" atau "perbuatanmu tak bisa di toleransi lagi". Kurasa aku harus menjawab dengan "Cagalli juga tak menolakku" atau "itu yang terakhir kalinya...mungkin". Melainkan ia berkata, "Athrun lakukan yang terbaik dan buatlah tim yang hebat dengan Ms. Athha."

Aku mengerjap sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

THE HELL!

_'Ja-jadi di-dia tidak meng -'_

"Terima kasih Presdir Zala." Kudengar Cagalli berkata. Lalu melirikku yang masih tercengang.

_Thanks to her_, ia membuatku tersadar. "Ah -y-ya. Te-terima Ka-kasih Ay -_ehem_- Presdir Zala."

_Oficially_ aku kelihatan makhluk super idiot hari ini!

"_Good day_ Athrun, Cagalli." Dengan senyum ramah ayah mengakhiri pertemuan kami.

Eh!?

_'Ca-Cagalli? Se-sejak kapan ayah memanggil nama depannya sok akrab begitu?'_

Aku hampir gila bila mereka tak segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan aku harus bersabar mendengar penjelasan dari...gadis pirang ini.

**-oOoxnexoOo-**

Aku menghela nafas ringan.

Selama 'perjalanan' ke ruanganku, kami memilih diam. Tak berbicara dan menjaga jarak. Maksudku, dialah yang menjaga jarak. Ia bahkan tak mau melihatku sama sekali.

Sedangkan aku pun masih malas menanyakan apa maksud semua ini. Bukan tempat yang tepat. Baru sekarang aku merasa _save by the headache_, karena berkat itu aku merasa kehilangan _mood_.

Pada saat di depan ruanganku. Ku dengar dan ku lihat ia langsung menuju Ms. Gladys yang menyambutnya bagai sepasang sahabat yang lama tak bertemu. Meninggalkanku berdiri dungu di belakang mereka. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi _sok_ akrab begitu.

Aku memutar mataku bosan. Haruskah aku berkata 'wow' dan bertepuk tangan atas aktingnya yang luar biasa?

Tahan.

Aku menunggu sampai kami berada di ruanganku. Tertutup. Sendiri. _Just two of us_.

Sabar.

Tunggu sampai Ms. Gladys benar-benar pergi dari lantai ini.

Senyum.

Jujur, ini hal paling sulit kulakukan. Aku memang tersenyum tapi...palsu. Setidaknya kelihatan sempurna di mata orang lain.

_Then after a few chitchat_...

Akhirnya, hanya kita berdua. Aku dan dia. Athrun dan Cagalli. Di ruanganku. Hanya berdua. Tertutup. Tak terganggu apapun.

Ia tak langsung duduk di kursi atau sofa di ruanganku melainkan berdiri sangat bangga tepat di tengah ruangan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan tanpa senyum.

Sedangkan aku sudah pada posisi paling nyaman di kursiku. Menunggu Cagalli agar melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi wanita masih bersikeras untuk berdiri di sana.

"Jadi? Kau lebih memilih untuk diam di sana sepanjang hari atau menjelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan dengan ayahku di ruangannya?" Nadaku terkesan tegas tapi aku tak meninggikan suaraku.

"Hanya...jika kau berjanji tak akan mengulangi perbuatanmu kemarin padaku." Ia menantang balik dengan mata bersinar dan berapi-api. Mata favoritku. Penuh dengan semangat.

_Ho_... Jadi ia sekarang berani padaku secara _blak-blakan_? _Interesting_. Seringaiku muncul kembali. Aku suka tantangan. Aku suka wanita keras kepala tapi munafik ini.

"Janji?" Tanyaku malas. Untuk apa aku berjanji? Tak ada keuntungannya buatku?

Entah kenapa rasa sakit kepalaku tiba-tiba menghilang. Mungkin karena aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang membuatku... _Excited_?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi. Dari sikapnya yang terkesan angkuh malah sekarang terlihat sedikit tegang. Ingatkan aku untuk tak menjilat bibirnya sekarang. "Ke-kemarin itu...sebuah kesalahan. Ke-kesalah itu takkan terulang lagi."

Kesalahan? Kemarin? Pikiranku mencoba menerjemah maksudnya -Oh, itu.

"Apa soal ciuman itu?" Tanyaku santai dan datar.

Ia merona.

Kurasa mendengar kata "ciuman" membuatnya seperti itu. Sungguh menarik. Berani dan pemalu sekaligus. Kutahan tawaku mati-matian.

"Be-benar." Saat ini ia melihat lurus pada mata _emerald_-ku. "Hal itu takkan terulang lagi. Aku berjanji, karena itu berjanjilah -"

"Aku tak mau." Jawabku tegas. Sangat tegas.

Matanya membulat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tentu saja ia terkejut dengan pernyataanku tadi.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya. Apa kau perlu mendengarnya lagi." Kusilangkan kakiku, jemariku bertautan di pangkuanku. Senyum kemenangan kusunggingkan dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak akan berjanji apapun padamu atau pada siapapun juga. _Well_, dalam hal seperti ini dan... Tak ada untungnya juga bagiku sayang."

Tangannya terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya, terkepal. Ia kesal, wajahnyalah yang mencerminkannya.

"Kau." Ia tersenyum kecut, "kau... Orang kedua paling arogan yang pernah ku temui."

_'Jadi ada yang lebih brengsek dariku? Hh... Apa peduliku?'_

"Kedua? Haruskah aku merasa berbangga? Terus terang aku suka menjadi yang _pertama_ dalam segala hal untukmu sayang termasuk...di tempat tidur." Aku menyeringai puas. Balasan ringanku untukmu Cagalli.

"Kau -" ia mengurungkan niatannya. Sepertinya ia mengatur nafasnya. "Itulah sebabnya aku membenci orang kaya sepertimu. Sok berkuasa, sok mengatur. Sok memiliki segalanya. Tak pernah kalian pikirkan -"

"Tunggu sayang. Aku tak suka kau membandingkanku dengan orang lain. Kalau kau memang membenciku -" kulirik amplop putih di meja sofa, "kenapa tak berhenti saja dari sini, pergi menjauh dariku. Atau kau _memang_ sudah melakukannya? Hmm?"

Ia menyadari lirikanku. Ia memandang amplop tertutup itu, memandangku seakan tak percaya. Ia berkata lirih. "Jadi kau belum membacanya -"

Aku menyela, "apa itu surat pengunduran diri? Aku sengaja tak membukanya. Kecuali itu rasa penyesalan karena menolakku dan permohonan untuk melakukan..._lagi_? Kalau bukan aku malas membukanya."

"Mengundurkan diri!?" Ia menatapku tajam dan menusuk dan bertanya-tanya. "Aku mengundurkan diri? Dengar Zala, kau tak tahu apa yang harus ku lalui untuk mendapat pekerjaan ini. Lalu untuk apa aku harus mengundurkan diri hanya karena...karena -"

"Jadi...kau...tidak?"

"Demi Haumea, tidak!"

_Hell Yes! -Whoops_...kenapa aku merasa lega dan tenang. Seharusnya tidak begini bukan? Setelah penolakan dan merendahkan harga diriku. Ada yang aneh denganku.

Lagipula, sepertinya ada seseorang yang pernah berkata itu sebelumnya.

_'Haumea? Aku pernah mendengarnya...tapi...di mana? Ah lupakan -sungguh tak penting saat ini!'_

"Lalu...apa itu?" Maksudku isi amplop didalamnya? Apa isi pesan itu?

Ia menghela nafas sedikit frustasi. "Presdir Zala pagi tadi menghubungi ke ruanganmu, karena aku masih sekretarismu -sekedar mengingatkan jika kau lupa -akulah yang menerima telefon itu dan karena kau belum datang juga, kukatakan padanya kau menemui klien baru. Kuinformasikan padanya, aku tak tahu siapa klien itu karena baru semalam saat kau lembur, 'sang klien bayangan' itu menghubungi untuk menemuinya pagi sekali, puas? Kau berhutang padaku Zala, jadi...berjanjilah."

"Aku tak memintamu."

Ia kelihatan kesal. "Kau -"

_'Tsk, untuk apa dia berbohong? Melindungiku? Malah makin bikin runyam! Ia meremehkanku.'_ "Kau pikir aku tak bisa mengatasi sendiri. Kau pikir aku butuh bantuanmu sehingga kau bisa _memerasku_?"

"Aku tak memerasmu! Aku hanya butuh kau berjanji. Agar kita berdua bekerja lebih tenang dan agar tak mencemari nama baikmu. Agar tak merusak _image_-mu sebagai salah satu kandidat." Cagalli membalas balik.

_'Kandidat?'_

"Kandidat apa?" Tanyaku balik. Aku sungguh tak paham dengan semua celotehannya.

Sungguh aneh, ia terkejut. "Selain tak membuka amplop itu, Ms. Gladys juga tak memberitahumu?" Gumamnya. "Karena itu... Saat di tempat presdir kau begitu kelihatan bodoh?" Ujarnya santai.

_'Bo-bodoh? Apa orang ini tak bisa mengontrol sedikit perkataan pada bosnya? Wanita ini sungguh tak takut di pecat?'_ Tapi mau tak mau kuakui, yang tadi itu memang terlihat...sedikit bodoh. Se-di-kit! _So uncool_! Bahasa gaulnya sih "nggak aku banget!"

Cagalli melanjutkan, "Aku semakin curiga dengan kemampuanmu. Jangan-jangan kau mendapatkan posisi itu karena... Aya -"

"_Hold it right there baby_~ kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan! Aku mendapatkan ini dengan kerja kerasku, kau pikir laki-laki apa aku ini hah? Jangan menilaiku begitu rendah hanya karena aku bersikap bod -seperti itu di hadapan Presdir." Hampir saja aku mengucap kata "bodoh". Hampir aku mengakui sesuatu yang idiot. Aku tak bodoh hanya...um...tanpa persiapan.

Aku berdiri menghampirinya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek. Seolah tak percaya dengan perkataanku tadi.

Jarakku hanya berjarak satu lengan orang dewasa dengannya. "Karena kau menanyakannya akan kujawab," jarinya menunjuk tepat di jantungku. "_Playboy_ brengsek, bajingan, egois, tak tahu malu, otak hamster, yang hanya bergantung pada uang orang tua untuk hidup dan tak bisa membiarkan resleting celananya tertutup hanya karena melihat wanita cantik. Oh satu lagi... Arogan!"

_Fucking woman! She has gut!_ Dia sungguh mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan itu semua! Kuharap itu tidak berasal dari dalam hatinya! _man_... Ia mendeskripsikan aku terlalu...um -seakan aku pria paling kotor di dunia ini. Kuharap ia tak terlalu...jujur.

B_ut _dia lupa... _I'm the fucking boss! _

"_Watch your fucking mouth babe._"

"Untuk orang sepertimu aku bisa mengatakan apa saja yang aku mau! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan itu!"

Mataku menyipit menatapnya. Senyumku menghilang. "Katakan sekali lagi kusumpal mulut berani itu dengan bibirku sampai kau menyerah dan tak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk membalas setiap perkataanku. Dan jangan lupa sayang, aku adalah atasanmu. Jaga bicaramu dan berkatalah yang sopan. Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan posisiku ini!?" Serangku balik.

Ia hanya menatapku tajam dan menusuk dengan mata indahnya itu. Sungguh sayang, mata itu penuh kekesalan. Wajahnya yang cantik ternodai dengan kebencian. Aku pikir ia mulai menahan emosinya karena ia mulai menyadari posisinya. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Nafasnya memburu. Mulutnya mengatup rapat.

Tahan Athrun, bukan tempat dan waktu yang tepat. Tahan nafsumu untuk melumat bibir _sexy_ itu. Kalau kemarin ia akan menamparmu bukan tak mungkin sekarang ia bisa menonjokmu.

Tapi... Mataku tetap bertahan untuk terus memperhatikan bibirnya yang begitu... menggoda. Jarak kami pun tak menolong. Wangi harum tubuhnya makin memuncakkan gairahku terhadapnya. Ku tahan tanganku agar tetap berada di samping tubuhku. Ku tahan agar tak meraih rahangnya dan menciumnya ganas. Aku masih bisa merasakan bibirnya kemarin dan aku masih...menginginkannya.

Ia menghindari berpandangan denganku. Pipinya kembali merona, ia mulai berkata dengan suara lirih. "Ku mohon Athrun. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Akan kubantu kau meraih posisi wakil presiden dua. Aku yakin aku bisa membantumu. Ku mohon pekerjaan ini sangat penting untukku."

Mataku membulat sempurna. _'Ap-apa? Wakil pres -Holy shit!'_

Jadi Ayah...memasukkan namaku sebagai salah satu kandidatnya. Ia mempercayaiku untuk mengambil kedudukan itu. _Wow_... Haruskah aku berteriak histeris. Na-ah...

Jadi isi surat itu...?

"Isi surat itu -"

Cagalli menyelaku. "Ya, itulah sebabnya aku ada di kantor Presdir segera. Kupikir tidak etis membicarakan hal itu di telepon. Saat kukatakan alasan keterlambatanmu, Presdir kelihatan simpati pada _kerja terlalu kerasmu_. Ia meminta Ms. Gladys meng-_handle_ pekerjaanku sampai siang ini, sementara aku d ruangan Presdir. Beliau menjelaskan secara detail calon kandidat lainnya, syarat -"

"Tunggu, mengapa kau? Mengapa ayah tak menungguku?"

"Karena ia khawatir dengan kondisimu." Tatapannya melembut saat memandangku singkat. "Dan... Juga ia bertanya apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang...um...menggangguku? Kujawab tidak."

"Dasar pak tua." Aku berdesis. Pak tua itu sungguh masih selalu saja mencurigaiku. Ia ternyata masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku. _Sigh..._

"Untuk lebih jelasnya tentang promosi itu bisa ku -"

"Tunggu, jelaskan nanti. Kembali pada masalah antara kita sayang." Aku menatapnya setengah lembut setengah nafsu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk membuatmu terpilih menjadi -"

"Selain itu?"

"Tak ada."

"Oh ayolah Cagalli. Seperti yang kau katakan padaku tadi. Kau mengklaim bahwa aku berhutang padamu. Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis sayang. _So, spill it out_!"

Uang, kedudukan, tubuhku mungkin. '_Kalau itu benar, service penuh untukmu hari ini sayang.'_

_Damn!_ Membayangkannya saja aku jadi..._hard!_

"Sungguh tak ada! Aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan tenang di sini. Aku hanya memintamu untuk tak mengulangi kejadian kemarin itu saja."

_Tsk_, hanya itu? _You've got to be kidding me!_

"Yakin hanya itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Tak ada wanita yang berani menolak setelah merasakan ciuman dariku._ Heck_...justru akulah yang sering menolak mereka.

Mungkin aku cuku beruntung karena Ia sedikit tegang di bawah tatapanku yang tak biasa.

_Only lust_.

_Desire._

_God_, wanita ini tak terelakkan.

"Um...y-ya t-tentu saja." Ia menghindari tatapanku.

Bagaimana wanita ini bisa? Bagaimana ia bisa tak terpengaruh olehku? Wanita lain akan memohon padaku agar di sentuh olehku. Tapi dia...wanita ini masih bersikeras menolakku, di saat ia begitu responsifnya membalas setiap ciuman, jilatan dan lumatan dariku.

Biasanya aku akan pergi jauh dari tipe wanita munafik macam dia. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku tak bisa menjauh darinya? Apakah aku melihatnya sebagai sebuah tantangan saja?

Benarkah hanya itu?

"Tapi kau membalasnya." Aku menjilat kecil bibir bawahku. Hanya untuk...jaga-jaga.

"A-ah -oh -i-itu...aku...sudah kukatakan itu sebuah kesalahan yang takkan terulang lagi...aku berjanji..." Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia tegang dengan pandanganku yang mungkin tak terbaca olehnya.

Kutajamkan tatapanku terhadapnya. Kuraih rahangnya lembut agar aku dapat menilai kesungguhan di matanya.

Bola mata _amber_-nya melebar. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menepisku...mungkin. "Kau tahu aku tak suka berjanji yang tak mendatangkan keuntungan..." Ia mencoba membuka suaranya tapi jariku menghentikannya. Suara begitu lirih, sedikit parau. "Dengar sayang aku bisa mendapatkan posisi itu dengan atau tanpa...bantuanmu..."

"Ta-tapi At-Athrun -"

"Shh... Dengar. Aku...akan jujur...padamu. Aku tak pernah begitu menginginkan seorang wanita seperti ini... Cagalli..." Aku menyentuh pipinya lembut, kuusap dengan ibu jariku. "Aku tak pernah...seperti ini..." Ulangku lirih, pandanganku jatuh tepat pada bibirnya yang seksi.

"Ku-kumohon Athrun, pekerjaan ini adalah hidupku. Aku -"

"Shh... _Baby_..." Aku menelan ludah saat melihat bibir _pink_-nya. Begitu... Menggairahkan. "Apa kau punya suami?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Masih menolak memandangku.

Kuanggap sebagai "tidak". Kulanjutkan, "Tunangan?"

Ia menggeleng lemah. "Sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu."

Gelengan kepalanya itu kuanggap lagi sebagai "tidak". "Kekasih?"

Gelengan lagi. "Kalaupun aku punya itu bukan urusanmu." Suaranya mIakin parau. Makin _sexy._ Makin membangunkan _sesuatu di bawah_ sana_._

Jawaban _ambigu_nya kuanggap sebagai "tidak". "Kau menyukai seseorang?"

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu..." Ia menggeleng cepat sekaligus lemah. "Kumohon... Ja-jangan membuat ini semakin rumit... Athrun." Suaranya makin lirih hampir berbisik.

_'Kuanggap 'tidak'! Bagus! Lalu... Kenapa ia masih menolakku?'_

"Lalu mengapa Cagalli? Mengapa kau menepisku? Kau sendiri, aku sendiri... Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku. Aku bisa merasakannya sayang."

Kali ini, ia menggeleng kuat dan cepat. "Ti-tidak Athrun. Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Aku hanya menginginkan pekerjaanku. Jadi kumohon." Suaranya terdengar begitu... _Desperate_?

_Tsk_. Kenapa ia keras kepala sekali! Apa susahnya mengakui. Aku menyukai sentuhannya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kita bisa saling..._menyenangkan_ dan _memuaskan_. Kenapa ia membuat ini begitu rumit.

_Last chance!_

"Cagalli, lihat aku _baby_." Satu tanganku masih mengusap lembut pipinya saat ia mematuhi permintaanku. Oh... Aku begitu menginginkannya... Sangat. Salahkan hormonku yang makin memuncak.

Mata itu... Aku bisa melihat mata indahnya itu dengan jelas sekarang. "Satu permintaanku. Bila kau tak suka atau... Kau tak merasakan apapun, aku anggap tak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai bawahanku. _And that's it_."

Lama ia menatapku. Seakan ia memikirkan penuh penawaranku. Hati kecilku memohon agar ia menerima tawaranku.

Akhirnya kudengar ia bicara. "A-apa itu?"

Aku menyeringai puas, ia mempertimbangkan penawaranku. Lebih baik kau terima Cagalli atau kau akan menyesal. Tidak semua wanita bisa mendapatkan penawaran ini. Kau... Mendapatkan kehormatan untuk itu. Dan aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan hormon gila ini.

Haruskah kukatakan "tidurlah denganku"? Tahan... Tahan... Kau tak mau merusak segalanya 'kan, Athrun?

"Sentuh aku."

Akhirnya... Justru itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Ia kembali merona. _God, she's so adorable_. Kalau aku tidak memiliki _self-control_ ini sudah ku robek kemeja seksinya dan melemparkan ke sembarang tempat. _Hell_... Bahkan seluruh pakaian yang menutup seluruh _asset pribadi_nya itu.

"Ap-apa? -"

"Kau mendengarku sayang." Sangat jelas! Nafsuku makin berat. Begitu juga ia.

Cagalli menelan ludahnya. Kulihat bibirnya bergetar. "Di-di ma-mana?"

"Di mana saja," jawabku cepat. "Tapi sebelum itu kita mulai dengan hal yang paling mudah _baby_." Aku tak mau tergesa-gesa. Aku ingin ia juga menikmati setiap inchi tubuhku ini.

_Her first time should be... Perfect! Unforgetable!_ Aku yang akan memberikan _kesempurnaan_ itu! Aku yang akan memberikan pengalaman itu! Aku akan membuatnya ingat untuk seumur hidupnya! Sampai ia takkan melupakan dan menginginkan lelaki lain selain... Athrun _Fuckimazing_ Zala!

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya, matanya memandang bibirku.

Aku menyeringai... Penuh kemenangan. "_Kiss me baby_." _'Hard.'_ Setelah itu aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Bacotan/Curcol Nel:** Ara~ apakah Cagalli akan menerima tawaran Athrun to the next step? Atau malah terjadi dejavu? Hohoho... *tawasinterklas*

Yang nunggu Leggi Alba? Ada nggak ya? Maaf belum update teralihkan dengan permainan PS RPG yang lum kelar ;p Maaaaaaaaffff, masih setengah jalan *bungkuk2*

Chapter 3 terinspirasi dengan novel dewasa (lagi) berjudul Up in the air by R.K Lilley (banyak yang sy skip ketika membaca ini! Terlalu err... Beratz! :p), Tangled by Emma Chase (I love man's POV, woo-hoo~) dan my own fic Move On! Hwehe... :D

**Note:** [1] C. Grey for Christian Grey di novel Fifty Shades of Grey. Seingat saya di kantor Grey kebanyakan pekerjanya berambut pirang. Maaf kalau salah, karena bacanya sudah lama dan banyak saya skip -.-"

**Pliz ripiu~ **

**Many Thanks,**

**Semangat!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing except TbY.

**Warning:** idem dengan sebelumnya **plus **Cruel/Bad Athrun! **Lil' steamy scene** xp; Hati2 kecewa dengan chappie ini :p

**A/N:** Maaf terlambat updet, baru saja sy kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga sy, sehingga disibukkan oleh hal tsb dan kegiatan RL lainnya. Mohon maklum... Thanks :)

Makasih buat mai sista yang mengedit bagian awal chappie ini sehingga tidak terlalu _vulgar_ :p

**Special Thanks to: Popcaga, Mrs. Zala, Ojou. Rizky, UL, Lennethia**, **Lezala/Horibblesista, Ryuukou/Horsy, Pandamwuchan/beibhmucumucu, NN, Loly jun, October Lynx, Rencaggie and Silent readers (bila ada). *hug to you all***

Maaf belum bisa balaz dan jawab pertanyaan para reviewer semuanya karena Author **sgt** terburu-buru dan curi2 waktu (melarikan diri sejenak dari istirahat makan siang, inet masih di blokir :p) di chappie depan akan sy usahakan balas semua. Mohon maklum skali lagi. Thx. :)

**Enjoy then~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering_

-Friedrich Nietzsche-

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**Previous:**

_Her first time should be... Perfect! Unforgetable! Aku yang akan memberikan kesempurnaan itu! Aku yang akan memberikan pengalaman itu! Aku akan membuatnya ingat untuk seumur hidupnya! Sampai ia takkan melupakan dan menginginkan lelaki lain selain... Athrun Fuckimazing Zala!_

_"Apa itu?" Tanyanya, matanya memandang bibirku._

_Aku menyeringai... Penuh kemenangan. "Kiss me baby." 'Hard.' Setelah itu aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Bibir kami menempel. Hanya menempel pada awalnya lama kelamaan menjadi intens.

Bibir kami beradu. Nafas kami memburu.

Hangat...

Panas...

Basah...

Ketika aku menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya untuk meminta ijin masuk, dengan senang hati ia membukanya. Aku hampir tertawa di sela ciuman kami atas ijinnya itu, tapi hanya seringai kecil yang muncul.

Tanpa keraguan, lidahku masuk dan mengoyak seluruh mulutnya. Kurasakan seluruh isi di dalamnya. Rasanya seperti _mint_ bercampur _rose tea_. Kurasa, ia sempat minum teh kesukaan ibuku pagi ini. Lidah kami pun menari bersama, bertukar saliva. Ada yang mengatakan itu menjijikkan tapi aku merasakan ini... Memabukkan.

Melumat, mengulum, menjilat, menggigit...

Oh... _God!_

Begitu nikmat...

Sedangkan tanganku pun tak mau kalah dengan mulutku. Tanganku ada di rambutnya, lehernya, wajahnya, punggungnya, pinggulnya, pantatnya. _She's sure have a sexy ass..._ Aku meremas lembut pantat seksinya itu. Cagalli sendiri saat ini meremas kasar rambut halusku, ia pun menikmatinya.

Saat bibirku meninggalkan bibirnya, pindah pada leher mulusnya, ia mengerang. Erangan kenikmatannya itu bagai alunan melodi indah di telingaku. Hormon di tubuhku pun mengakui.

_My Goddess..._

Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya, memberiku akses lebih -mengeksplorasi lehernya. Menjilat, mencium lehernya sampai basah. Tidak, aku tak mau meninggalkan _jejak_ -tidak sekarang, tidak di kantorku. Walaupun beberapa karyawan di luar sana mengetahui aksi nakalku. Tapi setidaknya biarlah aku mengurangi pemberitaan miring itu...

Tuhan... Bau Cagalli sangat lembut, sangat memabukkan. Bila aku _vampire_ -sudah kuhisap habis darah gadis ini. Begitu memabukkan... Tanganku akhirnya menuju bagian depan tubuh gadis ini. Tanpa membuka kancingnya -langsung saja aku menyikap kemejanya. Kusentuh kulit perut telanjangnya. Apa gadis ini tak mempunyai lemak? Selulit? begitu rata. Begitu halus. Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya.

Tanganku makin ke atas, menuju belahan dadanya. Aku bermain-main lebih lama dan lambat di sana. Ia memakai bra berenda? Harus kukatakan 'wow'.

Persetan dengan semuanya!

Ia sangat... Oh Tuhan... Sangat lembut! Sangat asli, maksudku aku tahu mana yang sengaja melakukan operasi pada tubuh mereka terutama -_ehem_- dada agar terlihat menarik dan tidak. Sedangkan Cagalli sangat natural... Alami... Asli... Sangat menarik. Air liurku saja bisa menetes hanya dengan melihatnya tertutup pakaian, apalagi bila tidak.

_So fucking soft!_ Dari _puncak_ tubuhnya -yang sedang kupilin dengan jariku, aku bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa ia juga...terangsang. Dan Cagalli mengerang lebih kencang, semakin menikmatinya. _God_... Mendengar suaranya saja aku bisa kel- kau tahulah, istilahku... Terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Kutekan tubuhku pada tubuh mungilnya, agar ia dapat merasakan betapa ia bisa membuatku... _hidup_, betapa aku sangat menginginkannya, betapa... _kerasnya_ aku.

_Fuck!_ Yang di bawah sana, tenanglah! Jangan buat malu aku. Belum apa-apa kau sudah mencapai batasmu. Ini namanya... Menjatuhkan egoku sebagai laki-laki sejati. Tak pernah ada yang membuatku seperti ini.

Tak pernah...

"At-Athrun..." Akhirnya... Ia mendesahkan namaku dengan sedikit tersengal-sengal. Dengan suara serak khasnya. _Fucking sexy!_ Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku sampai mengepalkan tanganku erat.

Aku harus segera...

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**Taken by You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Athrun?" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan wajah merona. Nafas memburu. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan makin merah akibat ciuman panas kami.

Dada kami bergerak naik turun bersamaan. Aku masih memeluknya erat.

Kalian bertanya, apa yang terjadi? Aku menghentikan ciuman kami. Jarak kami hanya beberapa inchi, sesekali aku mengecup kecil bibirnya seraya mengambil pasokan udara. Mengatur segala syaraf di tubuhku.

Cagalli sendiri, melihatku penuh rasa khawatir dan sedikit kecewa. Tatapannya berbeda, begitu lembut.

Sedangkan aku...

Ada rasa dan sensasi aneh didadaku. Seharusnya aku senang, seharusnya aku bangga, seharusnya aku puas.

Seharusnya... Kata 'seharusnya' itu, seharusnya tak pernah ada. Lalu... Mengapa?

Kenapa sekarang?

Aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Dulu, sangat dulu sekali... Aku tak begitu mengingatnya, aku berusaha untuk tak mengingatnya. Aku tak mau mengingatnya.

"Athrun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kudengar suara berat seksinya menyadarkanku. Mata itu... Mata coklat madunya... Semakin dekat melihatnya semakin indah. Semakin mempesona. Begitu jernih. Semakin aku menatapnya, semakin aku tenggelam didalamnya.

Ini tidak boleh, sangat berbahaya. Aku tak boleh jatuh ke lubang yang sama kedua kalinya.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Dahi kami saling menempel. Ku mencoba mengatur nafasku. Ku coba mengontrol hormon dalam tubuhku. Ku coba menahan hasrat dan nafsuku. Aku dapat merasakan Cagalli menatapku. Memandangku...

Irama jantung dan ritme nafasku mulai teratur. Tubuhku yang sempat menegang mulai terasa rileks. Pikiranku mulai tenang dan kembali... Jernih.

Kubuka mata _emerald_ milikku. Mata _amber_ menatapku penuh tanya, sedikit berharap, terbesit kekhawatiran, ada... Aku merasa ada... Suatu tatapan yang ku kenal... Walaupun kecil aku dapat memahami arti tatapan itu...

Bukan! Ku harap aku salah walau dalam hatiku -mengakui merasa sedikit senang.

Aku mundur selangkah tanpa meninggalkan pandanganku padanya dan telapakku menempel di kedua lengannya. Aku mengamatinya lagi, mungkin aku salah mengartikannya. Aku bersumpah aku mengenal pandangan itu. Wajahku tertunduk mengenangnya.

Walau hanya secuil... Arti tatapan itu adalah... Tatapan kasih sayang. Kasih sayang? Benarkah? Hanya dengan dua kali ciuman, Cagalli mulai -pfft!

Pundakku mulai bergetar hebat. Mulutku mengatup erat menahan setiap suara yang mencoba keluar. Aku yakin wajahku memerah karenanya. Cagalli melihatku bingung. Tentu saja, justru terlihat aneh jika ia tak bertanya-tanya melihat _sikapku_ ini.

"Ath -"

"Hahahahaha..." Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku tertawa saja sekencang mungkin. Sangat keras, sangat kencang. _Again_... Beruntung ruanganku kedap suara bila tidak, selain hancurnya _image cool_-ku -mereka pasti mengira aku orang gila lepas kendali atau menjadi GM di usia muda membuat tekanan batin dan beban di pikiranku.

Tanganku terlepas, aku makin menjauh darinya.

_Oh God, this is... So entertaining._ Sudah berapa lama aku tak melakukan ini? Kalau Dearka tahu kami pasti ber-_high-five_, kalau Yzak tahu ia pasti memakiku habis-habisan -lebih baik dia jangan sampai tahu, kalau Kira tahu ia akan...um...hanya menggeleng saja dan pergi ke tempat lain.

"Athrun apa yang kau -sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kudengar suara khawatir setengah kesal Cagalli bertanya padaku di sela tertawaku.

Perutku sakit sekali. Air mataku rasanya seperti akan tumpah. Dan jelas bukan air mata kesedihan. Melainkan kegembiraan yang berlebihan. _Oh God, it's so... Refreshing._

"Athrun! Berhentilah tertawa dan jelaskan padaku brengsek!"

_'Brengsek!?' _

Aku memang sering mendengar kata-kata itu tapi keluar dari mulut Cagalli itu sungguh sedikit menyakitkan.

Tawaku sontak berhenti tapi aku masih menyeringai kecil. "Hmm... Jadi... Aku brengsek sekarang?" Alisku terangkat satu. "Setelah... Apa... Yang kita lakukan baru saja -kau masih menganggapku brengsek?"

Raut wajahnya berubah kembali dari sebegitu kesalnya padaku menjadi begitu... Khawatir. Dalam hati aku berteriak senang. Sangat senang.

"Ma-maaf a-aku Athrun aku..." Ia menyentuh satu pipiku, membelainya lembut.

Kututup mataku, aw... Tangannya begitu kecil, begitu lembut, begitu harum. Sejenak aku berfikir parfum dan sabun apa yang ia kenakan? Semuanya yang dikenakannya -entah ia menyadari atau tidak begitu... Natural... Alami. Sangat mencerminkan dirinya, sangat... Cagalli.

Oke Athrun tahan hormonmu, tahan hasratmu, bukan waktunya ber'aw-aw' setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada 'harga diri'mu kemarin.

Tenang... Tenang... Tenang...

Kusentuh tangannya, aku sedikit meremasnya lembut, mataku terbuka perlahan. Saat kupandang wajahnya yang bagai malaikat itu, aku meremasnya lebih kuat dan kutepis tangannya menjauhi kulitku.

Kupandang wajah terkejutnya _sebelah mata_. "Athrun...?" Ia bertanya.

"Hmm?"

Ia menatapku tak percaya, meminta penjelasan dalam diamnya. "Apa yang kau -"

"Kembalilah ke mejamu, aku sedang tak _membutuhkanmu_... Ms. Athha." Potongku dengan nada profesional _GM-ku_.

Kau membuatku menjadi bodoh dengan permainan tarik-ulurmu itu. Aku bukan mainanmu. Aku juga tak bodoh untuk menjadi bonekamu sayang...

Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi mengurungkannya. Ah, dia menangkap maksudku. Gadis pintar...

_'It's call payback hon~'_

Wajahnya memerah, kurasa karena marah dan malu. Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Matanya jelas memancarkan kebencian. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Hhh... Tunggu apa lagi nona..." Ucapku datar sedikit sinis seraya berbalik menuju mejaku. Ekspresi wajah kupancarkan seolah tak ada apapun diantara kami kecuali hubungan atasan-bawahan. Aku bosnya dan dia hanya... Karyawan biasa. Orang yang bisa aku perintah dan aku pecat sesukaku... Bahkan jika pekerjaannya baik sekalipun.

Ironis? Tragis? Egois? Hhmmm... _Pfft... Like I give a damn care about it!_

"Kau -" langkahku terhenti seketika mendengar suaranya. Tanpa menatapnya, ia meneruskan. "Rumor yang beredar ternyata benar. Aku coba membuktikan apakah benar Athrun Zala seorang _playboy_ brengsek, egois dan arogan! Semua sekretarismu kau perlakukan sebagai sampah. Kau permainkan mereka, jika kau puas dan bosan, kau bisa membuang mereka sesuka hatimu. Hari pertama aku menemukan itu benar... Tapi, kukira seburuk apapun itu pasti ada sisi yang... _berbeda_. Ayahmu menyanjung tinggi perubahanmu. Hh... Ternyata kau tak jauh beda dengan -"

"Cukup!" Potongku. Cukup aku mendengar pengakuan tak penting. Kepalaku sedikit menoleh, kulirik ia dari bahu sisi kananku. Ekpresi kupertahankan se-_calm_ mungkin. Aku menyeringai tipis dengan sinis seraya melanjutkan, "Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu Ms. Athha. Atau perlu kuingatkan kembali bahwa kau sendiri yang _melemparkan_ dirimu... Padaku seperti wanita... Murahan. Ingatanmu sungguh buruk nona _ck...ck...ck..._ Sayang sekali karena kelihatannya kau sangat cerdas dan di rekomendasi tinggi oleh ayahku tetapi... Kurasa aku punya penilaian sendiri tentangmu **nona sekretaris**. Jangan senang dulu, karena penilaianku terhadapmu jauh dari kesan... Baik. Ah~ Maaf jika aku melukai egomu." Permintaan maafku jelas tak sungguh-sungguh.

Coba kalian lihat wajahnya. Binatang saja enggan menatapnya apalagi manusia hampir sempurna sepertiku. Ia sungguh murka, kalau diibaratkan gempa bumi mungkin sudah mencapai 10 _schala richter_ dengan tambahan _tsunami_ tentunya.

"_Well_... Jika kau ingin berdiri di sana sepanjang hari, terserah padamu. _If you don't mind_, aku akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku." _Wow_, apa kalian juga merasakan kesinisan di nada bicaraku. Aku melangkah lagi, sedetik terhenti kembali. "Ah, hampir lupa, bila kau memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, pastikan kau membayar uang putus kontrakmu dan... Jangan kembali lagi kemari." Aku sangat serius sekalian menguji kesabaran dan ketangguhannya.

Kutambahkan lagi seraya melangkah ke mejaku. "Dan... Bila... Kau masih tertarik pada pekerjaanmu... Tolong jadwalkan pertemuanku **hari ini** dengan Manajer Joule, Presdir Zala dan _reschedule_ pertemuanku dengan Archangel Corp. besok. Aku mau laporan tahun kemarin di mejaku hari ini. Antarkan dokumen di mejamu ke ruangan Nicol sebelum makan siang. Dan aku mau semua diselesaikan hari ini. Harus. hari. ini!" Sesampainya di mejaku, aku duduk dan menatap wajah tidak senangnya dengan ekspresi sangat _oh-I'm-so-innocent-you've-a-problem?_ "Apa ada pertanyaan lagi? Atau kau tak menangkap apa yang kukatakan baru saja? Maaf tapi aku tak ada niat mengulangi. Silahkan kembali ke meja Anda, Ms. Athha. Jangan lupa aku minta semuanya hari ini di meja sebelum jam pulang kantor." _Oh Yeah, I'm the winner baby_.

Pandanganku padanya sangat meremehkan. "Satu lagi... Rapikan dulu penampilanmu itu... Aku tak mau karyawan lain tahu tampilanmu yang acak-acakan itu... Aku tak mau di cap mempunyai sekretaris yang... _Gampangan_."

_'Walau harus kuakui, penampilannya yang seperti itu sangat sexy.'_

Bagaimanapun juga... Kau salah mencari musuh sayang. Ia masih tak bergeming. Masih berakar di posisinya.

Beberapa detik, ekspresinya mulai... Berubah, aku mulai tak bisa membacanya. Apa dia menyerah? Atau memilih bertahan? Atau -

Cagalli menatapku tajam. Mata _amber_ indahnya terasa hidup kembali. Sangat berapi-api... Sangat menyala. Mungkin... Sepertinya aku salah lihat, ada yang salah dengan mataku. Mungkin karena airmata... Bahagiaku. Tak mungkin 'kan dia -

Tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai, tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Baiklah, ada yang salah dengan indera penglihatanku. Pasti salah. "Baiklah GM Zala akan segera saya kerjakan." Sekarang pasti ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku. "Bila tak ada yang Anda perlukan lagi, saya permisi."

Oke... Tak ada yang salah dengan kedua inderaku. Ia memang... Berbeda. Tampak lebih percaya diri, _no doubt_. Kalau aku tak berhasil mempertahankan wajah_ stoic_-ku pasti saat ini rahangku sudah terbuka sangat lebar. Ternyata... _Cagalliku _memilih untuk bertahan dan... Melawan.

Saat ia masih memegang kenob pintu, aku berkata sedikit keras tapi masih terkesan datar dan berhasil membuatny berhenti sejenak, punggungnya membelakangiku. "Ms. Athha... Satu saja ada yang tidak terlaksana dengan baik." Mataku menyipit padanya, "kau... di pecat."

Aku menghitung, sekitar angka ke lima ia berbalik dan tersenyum ramah. _'Aneh.' _Bila seseorang mendengar kata "pecat" setidaknya ada rasa ragu dan takut. Tapi... Mata cokelat madunya itu tak ada keraguan, tak ada ketakutan.

Wanita pasti bercanda? Ia pasti berpura-pura 'kan? Apa ia sedang memainkan sebuah lelucon? Topengnya itu begitu sempurna. Aku jadi curiga... Jangan-jangan wajah polos dan mata jernih itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan. Mungkin... Ia lebih lihai, ahli dan cerdik dari yang kupikirkan.

Tsk!

"Pasti GM Zala, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi... Terima kasih atas... Saran dan... Peringatannya. Permisi."

_What the hell!_

Sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu ruanganku. Jujur, aku masih termenung tak percaya dengan sikap yang... Um... Keras kepala itu.

Hhh!

Tapi... Bagaimana pun juga aku masih memegang kartu As-nya. Kita lihat saja hasil akhirnya, waktunya hanya sampai sore ini.

Andai kau tahu Cagalli sayang, butuh waktu lama untuk _menenangkan_ diriku -terlebih sesuatu di bawah perutku, menahan hormon dan hasrat untuk tidur dengamu _baby_. Tidak, aku tidak butuh pelampiasan lagi. Aku harus bisa bertahan. Harus!

Senyumku melebar siang itu.

Kuakui...

"Cagalli Yula Athha, kau sungguh menarik. Sangat menarik... Luar biasa _menarik_..."

Hanya kau, _my goddess_ yang mampu membuatku seperti ini...

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Mana si _hot_ _blonde_ itu Athrun? Aku tak melihatnya lagi?" Dearka bicara, sedetik kemudian nafsu makan siangku melayang. Saat mengantakan "hot blonde" aku bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksudkannya.

_'Tentu saja istirahat makan siang bodoh!'_

Kuletakkan cangkir _cappucino_-ku yang tinggal setengah itu. "Mana Yzak?" Kualihkan pembicaraan kami tentang sekretarisku yang menyebalkan sekaligus menggairahkan dan keseksiannya yang _ilegal_ itu. Belum lagi wangi tubuhnya dan bibir _pink_ alaminya yang _kissable_ itu dan -oh... _Great_, sekarang aku memikirkannya lagi.

Dearka mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" Kembali ke topik 'Yzak'.

"Aku merindukan mulut lebarnya itu." Jawabku asal menanggapi gurauan Dearka. Sesekali kami makan siang bersama-sama. Aku, Yzak, Dearka dan kadang Nicol juga ikut. Tapi itu sangat jarang sekali...

"Tsk... Kau tidak asyik Zala." Ia memutar matanya.

Tinggal setengah hari lagi, tepatnya beberapa jam lagi aku bisa melihat hasil permainan kecil dengan si pirang itu. Aku sangat... sangat... Tidak sabar menanti hal itu. Sementara itu biarlah aku menikmati istirahat makan siangku di restoran -masih di gedung yang sama dengan kantorku.

"Hei Zala, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Dearka memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hmm?" Memang ada yang salah? Ada apa memangnya? Makanan? Bekas _lipstick_? Jerawat? Flek? Komedo? Kerutan? Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan masalah kulit. Kulitku ini dari kecil tak pernah mempunyai masalah, anggaplah "beruntung karena gen".

Gen 'cantik' ibuku sedikit menurun padaku. Kadang beberapa orang berfikir bila aku tak mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan atletis serta suara berat dan serak pasti aku sudah di kira seorang wanita.

"Mukamu itu... Seperti orang bodoh... Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Seringai nakal khas Dearka mulai muncul seraya akan meneguk _black coffee_-nya.

Mulutku hanya membentuk huruf 'o'. Benarkah? Aku tersenyum? _Well_... Aku tak menyadarinya.

"Apa karena si sekretaris pirang pantat seksi itu?" Dearka menggodaku, masih dengan menyeringai.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Ya sudahlah, aku takkan mengalihkan lagi. Cepat lambat ia akan bertanya lagi hal yang sama. Ku jawab saja datar, seakan tak tertarik.

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya _huh_, Zala? Bagaimana dia?"

Aku mendesah kecil. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga.

_Dearka's talk. Man's talk. Equal chicks and sex's talk!_

_Then_... Aku harus menjawab apa? Haruskah aku jujur.

_Sigh..._

Merepotkan!

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat dan jelas.

Tanpa menatap Dearka, aku tahu -matanya sudah membulat dan melebar tak percaya. "Kau bercanda, k-kau tak mungkin tak tertarik pada -tunggu... Apakah dia menolakmu... Athrun?" Ia bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tapi aku tahu benar itu hanya di buat-buat.

Aku memilih tak menjawab, tak menatapnya pula, raut muka kesalku pasti terlihat jelas di matanya yang memancarkan rasa penasaran itu. Ia masih menunggu jawabanku. Lagi-lagi, aku memilih diam dengan meneguk sekali lagi minumanku.

Seraya dapat membaca gerak-gerik tubuhku, ia berkata. "Hahaha... Ternyata benar! Hahaha... Dia menolakmu!"

Sial, ia tertawa. _Oh great_... Sekarang 'penghuni' restoran ini menatap kami. Ujung bibirku berkedut. Sambil mempertahankan ekspresi datarku, aku membalasnya. "Elsman... Kecilkan suaramu atau kau menyesal nanti." Aku berkata setengah berbisik dan meliriknya. Menggertakan gigiku.

Melihat tatapanku yang penuh 'arti' itu, akhirnya tawabnya perlahan menghilang. "M-maaf _dude_... K-kau t-tahu itu sangat... Um... L-lucu..." Ia masih bisa menyengir. Si brengsek ini cari mati!

"Itu tidak lucu." Aku berdesis setengah menggumam. Nada suaraku sedikit mengancam. Tapi si bodoh ini malah tak perduli.

Sial!

"Ada wanita seksi menolak pesona seorang Athrun Zala itu namanya..." Dearka bersiul mengejek, "Berita besar..."

"Hh... Berkatalah sesukamu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Aku mulai tak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana cara ia menolakmu?" Dan aku mulai terganggu oleh cengiran mengejeknya itu. Ia mulai memainkan alisnya. Andai aku tidak berada di '_public area_' sudah kutendang ia dengan sepatu Armani _limited edition_ yang sedang kupakai ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kuteguk kembali _cappucino_-ku yang hampir habis itu.

"Owh... Ayolah Athypoo~ jangan menjadi _grumphy_ seperti Yzak, kau tak mau tumbuh uban di rambutmu itu 'kan?" Ia bersikeras ingin membuatku malu rupanya. "Atau kau sudah tidur dengannya tapi... Ia tak... Memuaskanmu?"

Aku mengangkat mataku menatapnya. Aku menyerah, menghela nafas berat. "Tidak dan belum."

"Lalu-lalu?" Tanyanya begitu bersemangat. Ada apa dengannya? _Sigh..._

"Kenapa kau terlihat antusias sekali?"

"Lanjutkan Zala..."

"Kami berciuman -"

Ia mengangguk cepat tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan 'cerita'ku, "Ya, lalu?"

Aku menghela nafas kecil. "Tak adakah kata selain 'lalu' di kamusmu?"

"Baiklah... Kemudian?" Jawabnya sok polos. Dearka seolah tak mengindahkan apa yang kukatakan.

Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan hari ini. "Itu saja." Aku mengangkat cangkirku pada sang _waitres_, menandakan aku meminta secangkir lagi.

"Hanya... Itu...?" Ia menatapku curiga. "Kau tak menutupi sesuatu 'kan Zala?"

"Tidak. Kami berciuman dua kali. Pertama kali, saat kami akan melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya, ia menolakku. Kedua, aku yang menolaknya. Kupikir ia menyerah, mengundurkan diri tapi tidak. Ia melawanku, jadi kuputuskan untuk 'mengujinya' sedikit."

Dearka mengangguk perlahan. Seakan ia mencoba menelaah ceritaku perlahan. "Begitu...? Kau membalasnya dengan 'pekerjaan' 'kan?"

"Hn." Dearka mengerti sekali pikiranku.

"Sampai kapan batas waktunya?"

"Jam kantor."

"Apakah ia pencium yang ulung?"

"..." _'I want more so badly hard!'_

"Apakah kau menginginkan ia di tempat tidurmu Athrun?"

"..." _'More than you imagined.'_

"Tapi dia menolakmu dan kau membalasnya, betul 'kan? Sayangnya ia tak minta belas kasihanmu dimana... Kau tak akan mendapatkan ciuman menggairahkan darinya lagi."

Syukurlah Dearka berkata sedikit berbisik dan sedikit mendekat sehingga tak ada yang mampu mendengar kami. Kecuali jika kau sengaja ingin mendengar percakapan kami.

Kuakui... Ya! Aku takkan mendapatkan lagi. Setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya. Rasanya seperti tidak melakukan seks selama sebulan karena terdampar di pulau asing tak berpenghuni. _Sakit sekali..._

"Hn." Begitulah jawaban super singkatku.

Ia diam sejenak tapi aku mengenal ekspresinya yang menggelikan itu. "Hahaha... Luar biasa! Wanita itu luar biasa! Kau licik Zala! Tunggu sampai Yzak mendengarnya! Dengar Athrun, kau harus mengenalkanku padanya." Dearka benar-benar cari masalah denganku. Aku mencoba menahan rasa hangat yang mulai terasa di wajahku.

Brengsek kau Dearka! Kalau sampai Yzak tahu -sebelum ia tahu akan kupastikan kulit hitam yang kau banggakan itu menjadi kuning langsat!

"Mengenalkannya? Kalau aku saja tak bisa, kau pun begitu?" Balasku meledeknya.

Ia mengayunkan telunjuknya. "Ck,ck,ck... Kau belum tahu kharisma seorang Elsman!" Ia berkata dengan angkuhnya.

_'Whatever!'_ Kucoba tak memutar bola mataku, tapi susah untuk tak melakukannya. Aku membuat ekspresi tak tertarik.

"Mau bertaruh?" Dearka berkata lagi.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat. Seraya mengucapkan "terima kasih" pada pelayan pria yang mengantarkan pesananku. Untunglah ia datang di saat yang tepat. Mau di taruh mana wajahku sangat ia mendengar percakapan kami tadi.

"_Don't be a pussy_, Zala!" Saat pelayan itu pergi, kudengar Dearka melanjutkan.

"Jika kau lupa,_ I don't have a pussy_." Balasku lagi, malas.

"Kau takut kalah 'kan?"

"Aku tak tertarik. Lagipula aku akan menang!"

"Hmmpphh... Aku meragukannya! Karena itu... Ayo bertaruh sebagai laki-laki sejati."

"_No_!" Jawabku lagi, lebih tegas.

"Tsk, _loser_..." Dearka membuat mimik wajah aneh.

"Dengar Dearka..." Aku menantap lurus bola mata lavendernya. "Kau boleh berkenalan, mendekati, merayunya, tapi..."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, agar ia dapat merasakan bila aku benar-benar serius. Dan untuk lebih meyakinkanku bahwa ia mendengarkanku.

"Dia milikku. Ia takkan pernah menjadi milikmu!"

_'__**Cagalliku**__ takkan pernah jatuh ke siasatmu yang bodoh itu Elsman! Takkan pernah!'_

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku bersandar nyaman kembali ke kursiku.

"Ya, baiklah! _Ekstra clear buddy_! Tapi jangan menangis bila ia jatuh ke pelukanku, _blueboy_!" Ia menyeringai lalu meminum kembali kopinya penuh semangat dan kenyakinan.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. _'As If!'_ Hanya dalam mimpimu.

Kita lihat saja... Dearka. Cagalli Yula Athha bukan wanita yang seperti kau kira. Ia... Istimewa. Sangat istimewa. Terlalu istimewa untuk dilepaskan.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**Normal POV**

"Kira ada apa? Kau tak bisa tidur?" Tanya wanita pemilik manik biru cerah yang masih terbaring di ranjang _king-sized_.

Sang pemuda bersurai cokelat -yang hanya memakai _bathrobe_ itu pun menoleh ke arah ranjang di belakangnya setelah sekian lama ia berdiri menatap pemandangan laut di depannya.

Mata _amethyst_ Kira melembut. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya seraya mendekat pada wanita itu.

Kira mengecup lembut kening wanita didepannya yang terlihat masih mengantuk akibat _aktivitas ekstra_ mereka sebelumnya. "Tidurlah."

Sang wanita pun cemberut manja. "Kau tak tidur?"

"Nanti." Kira tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipit wanita itu.

Mendengar suara lembut Kira, ia pun tersenyum lemah. Tenaganya sudah benar-benar terkuras akibat_ kegiatan maraton_ mereka. "Baiklah, jangan terjaga terlalu lama. Kau ada pemotretan sore nanti." Kedua lengannya meraih leher Kira, menarik untuk ciuman yang panjang, panas dan basah -yang mungkin bisa membuat kedua bermain kembali.

Tapi... Tidak, banyak pekerjaan yang masih menunggu mereka di luar sana. Sebelum ia tertidur kembali.

Saat Kira akan kembali menutup matanya, ponselnya bergetar. Tentu saja ia mengerang kesal. Ia sangat membutuhkan tidur walau hanya beberapa jam.

Ia bersumpah, kalau itu dari manajernya Kira akan mengumpat habis-habisan. Kira sudah berpesan untuk jangan diganggu, satu jam sebelum pemotretan, mengingat hal itu dilakukan di gedung yang sama.

Dengan malas ia meraih ponsel Blackberry miliknya, nomor yang tak di kenal? Siapa? Hanya beberapa orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui nomor telepon pribadinya itu? Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Bagaimana kalau itu hanya telepon nyasar? Atau ulah orang iseng? _Fans_? _Paparazi_? _Serial Killer_? Atau... **Dia**?

Kira menggeleng lemah. Menghilangkan firasat _aneh_ yang ada. _'Hh... Tidak mungkin...'_

Takut membangunkan wanita disebelahnya. Ia memilih menekan tombol _reject_. Beberapa detik kemudian, masih dengan nomor yang sama bersikeras menghubungi.

Kira mengerang kesal. "Keras kepala!" Kira bergumam. Wanita disampingnya mulai merasa terganggu.

Kira meraih kembali ponsel yang masih bergetar itu dan berjalan ke balkoni agar tak mengganggu sang penghuni kamar.

Ia menghela nafas berat. "Ya?" Akhirnya ia pun menjawabnya. Dengan perasaan malas dan kesal yang berhasil ia tutupi. Beruntung ia telah terlatih untuk hal seperti itu. Terima kasih pada pekerjaanya yang seorang selebritis itu.

"_K-Kira?_" Tanya sebuah suara asing yang terkesan familiar. "_K-Kira Yamato? Apa benar ini nomor ponselnya?_"

_'Lucu... Dia menelfon tapi tak yakin siapa yang di telepon?' _Kira berpikir._ 'Tapi... Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini?'_

"Benar, siapa ini?" Kira membalas.

"Um..." Sepertinya suara di ujung sana menunjukkan keraguan. "M-maaf bila aku mengganggu... T-tapi... A-aku sangat butuh bantuanmu..."

Perlahan Kira mulai mengenal suara yang cukup berat untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Raut wajahnya dari kesal berubah warna menjadi terkejut. Manik lavendernya membulat sempurna. Pada akhirnya... Ia benar-benar mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"Um... I-ini aku Cagalli..."

Ternyata dugaanya benar. Mau apa wanita ini menghubunginya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tidak setiap hari 'kejadian langka' ini terjadi. Rasa **sedikit** panik dan penasaran berkecamuk dibenaknya.

Kira melirik cepat ke arah ranjang, sang wanita (sebelumnya) masih tertidur pulas. Ia menghirup udara, sempat menahan beberapa detik sebelum menghembuskannya. Lalu dipandangnya lagi laut biru dihadapannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Ya... Aku tahu." Balas Kira lirih. "Cagalli... Cagalli _Yamato_."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Bacotan/Curcol Nel:** tuh kan kecewa? Maaaaaf... *sembunyi*

Mulai pertengahan bulan lalu sy mulai bekerja lagi. Maka, updetnya (untuk semua fic) akan berjalan lambat. Maaf m(_ _)m sy usahakan untuk curi2 waktu buat menuliz (walau di tempat kerja :p don't try at your workplaces guys!)

Chappie selanjutnya tinggal ngedit aja. Untuk fic yang lain, mohon sabar. J

**Pliz ripiu~**

**Many Thanks,**

**Semangat!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this storyline.

**A/N:** Wow! Sy membuat semua makin murka ma Athrun *tawalaknatinnocent* (dampak GSD:HDR, crete's scene) lol XD~ (Athrunkuh maafkan saya *sembahsujudsungkem*plak*) but I'm still AsuCaga's hardcore fans forever!

Masih Athrun's POV :p mungkin para reader akan cukup terkejut dengan chappie ini *gulp*

Hampir semua charas di sini OOC! XP~

**Warning: **Idem.

**Enjoy then~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

_A beginning is only the start of a journey to another beginning_

-unknown-

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taken by You**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"_Impressive_..." Ujarku datar, kedua alisku terangkat. Susah payah aku menahan seringai licikku. Wanita dihadapanku ini sungguh tangguh. Pantang menyerah. Berani. Penyuka tantangan. Begitu mandiri.

Luar biasa...

"Tapi..." Kutatap mata cokelat madunya yang tak tersirat keraguan sama sekali itu lekat-lekat. "Kau gagal nona."

_'Sayang sekali...'_

Ia masih belum menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan. Ia juga tak membantah perkataanku. Apa ia menyerah? Atau mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara?

Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjelaskan ini, aku sudah terlalu lelah seharian ini. Aku butuh istirahat dan ketenangan. Dan... Terlalu lama bersama wanita ini jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Kuletakkan pena pemberian ibuku pada acara natal dua tahun lalu, kututup _laptop_ dihadapanku. Fokusku saat ini hanya pada si _blonde_ dihadapanku.

"Ms. Athha jelaskan apa yang membuatmu gagal pada tugas yang kuberikan padamu? Mungkin aku bisa memberimu kesempatan. Tentu saja itu... Tergantung pada... Penjelasanmu!" Seringaiku muncul tapi ini bukan seringai untuk menggodanya. Ini lebih sering kugunakan untuk melawan pesaing bisnis kami. Antara aku dan wanita didepanku ini, murni hubungan profesional. Semata hanya pekerjaan.

Jujur... Seperti ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku ini. Aku merasa senang... Itu jelas tapi juga merasa... Kecewa... Ada pula perasaan yang terasa asing... Entahlah -seperti sedih... Aku sendiri tidak yakin.

Kuhirup singkat udara disekitarku, berharap mendapatkan sedikit kejernihan pikiran. Kukesampingkan dulu perasaan yang...penting ini.

Hening...

Begitulah yang kudapat darinya. Masih belum ada jawaban yang pasti darinya. Aku masih sabar menunggunya, sampai...

"Ms. Ath -"

"Beri saya kesempatan lagi. Kumohon GM Zala.

Saya akan mencoba bicara lagi dengan Manajer Joule dan Presdir Zala. Jadi -"

"Ms. Athha kutegaskan padamu. Aku orang yang tegas dalam mengambil keputusan bila itu menyangkut pekerjaan -"

"Athrun..."

"**Manajer Zala** untukmu nona." Aku mengingatkannya tegas. Sebesar apapun aku menyukai bagaimana ia memanggil namaku tapi bukan di saat seperti ini.

"M-maaf..." Ucapannya terdengar benar-benar tulus. "Saya mohon beri saya kesempatan satu kesempatan lagi." Ia memohon padaku lagi. Benar-benar pantang menyerah sekretaris favoritku ini.

Ia berhasil membuatku berpikir lagi. Ia berhasil membuatku bimbang. Ia berhasil menggoyahkan pendirianku. Mungkin...

Mata indah itu memandangku penuh harap. Ia mulai terlihat khawatir dan gugup. Sepertinya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saya..." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit bergetar. _Damn!_ Lakukan lagi, aku tak sungkan untuk melumatnya lagi. "Saya... Akan melakukan bahkan bila Anda menginginkan saya untuk... Umm... Untuk..."

Untuk?

Untuk apa?

_'Untuk tidur denganku?'_

Aku hampir meneriakkan kata-kata itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa?" Sebenarnya aku sangat _excited_ mendengar jawaban itu tapi aku mencoba berekspresi sedatar mungkin. Aku menahan kuat agar senyumanku tak muncul. Matanya mulai melihat ke mana-mana kecuali padaku. Bahasa tubuhnya juga mulai aneh. Kepalaku sedikit miring dan satu alisku terangkat, "Ms. Athha? Untuk apa? Apakah... Untuk tidur denganku?"

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat sebelum memerah kembali. Ia terlihat... Kesal! Sangat kesal bahkan! "A-apa! T-tentu ti-tidak. Demi Haumea apa yang kau pikirkan!? Aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Kau... Kau... Argh!" Bukan jawaban yang ku inginkan tapi aku juga tak terlalu terkejut. "Apakah tidak ada hal lain dalam pikiranmu Zala!?"

_'Banyak sekali... Mulai dari menyumpal mulutmu itu dengan bibirku sampai merebahkanmu tubuh mungilmu diranjangku.'_

"Tentu saja ada Ms. Athha. Kau pikir hanya itu saja diotakku huh!?"

"Ya ya tentu saja..." Ucapnya seraya mengejekku. "Selain pikiranmu yang kotor, kau juga berpikir mesum."

_Well-well_... Kemana Cagalli yang memohon-mohon padaku tadi? Mulutnya kembali menajam.

"Lalu... Apa yang akan kau katakan tadi?" Sekarang aku penasaran.

Ia berdehem kecil, membersihkan suaranya lalu menghela napas berat. "Hhh... Aku akan mengatakan untuk... Untuk... Ber-berlutut dihadapanmu."

_Pfft_... Aku hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh Tuhan... Selain _virgin_, ia juga sangat _innocent_ dalam hal ini. _God, I want this girl_... Jika kau mau berlutut, biarlah aku berdiri tepat dihadapanmu sayang... Dan kau akan tahu 'apa' yang tepat berada di wajah manismu itu. Kupastikan kau takkan menyesal...

"Berlutut?" Senyumku muncul dan melebar. "Kau pikir kita hidup di jaman apa? Kekaisaran?"

"Tidak lucu Zala." Ia cemberut. "Dengar... Aku serius... Aku sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini... Akuilah, kau melihat sendiri hasil pekerjaanku? Selain permintaanmu tadi pagi, bahwa pekerjaanku cukup... Baik."

Siapa coba yang merasa angkuh sekarang? Cagalli berhasil membuatku menjadi 'serius' kembali. Kudengarkan 'pembelaannya' baik-baik. "Teruskan." Ujarku.

Ia meneruskan sebelum membasahi bibir bawahnya. Apa ia sengaja melakukannya? Untuk merayu dan menggodaku? Jika benar..._ Shit_, ia berhasil. Lihat ke arah lain Zala. Lihat yang lain! "Pertama, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku **sangat** membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Kedua, aku akan berlutut di sini sekarang juga bila kau mau, tapi..." Ia berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Bila kau masih memperlakukan aku seperti... Seperti... Itu... Maksudku wa-wanita mura-murahan, kau benar... Lebih baik kau memecatku saja." Suaranya hampir tak terdengar saat mengucapkan bagian akhirnya.

_Tsk!_ Makin merepotkan saja!

Pekerjaannya memang baik. Tapi kami berdua sangat bertentangan. Dia juga menolak untuk tidur denganku -baiklah Zala! Hilangkan bagian itu! _Very unfair and unprofessional!_

_Sigh..._

Kuakui aku sangat membutuhkan sekretaris seperti Cagalli. Cerdas, pekerja keras, pantang menyerah, mandiri, keras kepala (ini merepotkanku), cantik, polos, perawan, tak terjamah, manis, seksi... _Yeah yeah_, maafkan otakku tapi itu sudah menjadi satu paket, mau bagaimana lagi? Permintaanku itu juga tak 'serius' hanya untuk mengujinya saja bukan!?

Sebesar keinginanku berada di atas tubuhnya tak dapat mengalahkan keinginanku mencapai posisi tertinggi di perusahaan ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan Cagalli bisa membantuku. Baiklah pikiran penuh logikaku menang atas hormonku saat ini.

"Baiklah Ms. Athha... Ku beri kau kesempatan." Wajahnya berubah cerah. Aku berdiri menghampirinya. _Dejavu_? Nah! Kali ini aku menjadi anak baik-baik dengan _menjaga jarakku_ darinya. Kulihat ia agak... Canggung dan terkejut. Cagalli seperti bersiap-siap memukulku wajah tampan dan berhargaku, jika aku mencoba menciumnya lagi. Diam-diam aku menelan ludah di balik senyum dan sikap tenangku. _'Oke, note taken! Jangan mencoba bercanda dengan singa liar saat membicarakan masalah yang sangat serius!'_ Kuulurkan tanganku. Ia menangkap maksudku walau aku yakin masih ada kecurigaan melingkupinya. Benar! Ia terlihat ragu-ragu meraih tanganku. "Tenang... Aku takkan _menggigit_. Sumpah... Kali ini aku serius. Percayalah..." Oke, darimana tiba-tiba datangnya kata "percaya" itu?

Percaya? Percaya? Terakhir kali aku memberi kepercayaan pada seseorang, berakhir... Tak baik. Terakhir kali seseorang memberikan kepercayaannya padaku, aku... Aku... Ah lupakan!

Kontras dengan Cagalli, kini ia menggengam tanganku mantap. "Terima kasih GM. Zala. Saya percaya. Anda juga _harus_ percaya pada saya bahwa saya... Tidak akan mengecewakannya." Senyum tulus dan manis muncul di wajahnya.

_'Percaya? Kucoba sayang...'_ Kutahan emosiku agar tak menariknya dan menguburnya dalam pelukanku. Na-ah! _Bad moves_ Zala. Jangan lakukan...

"Kau tahu aku butuh bukti bukan janji." Balasku.

Ia mengangguk cepat. "Tentu. Kalau kau ingin, kau tinggal... memecatku bukan? Hanya saja aku ingin itu adil!" Masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Pecat? Ya tentu saja... Kusipitkan mataku. Tinggal pecat! _Justice_? Tentu! Aku manusia teradil di dunia! Kau berikan aku satu ciuman, kuberikan kau seluruh tubuhku, kau menampar wajahku, kuremukkan semua tulang-belulangmu! Bagaimana, adil bukan?

Kuberikan senyum paling menawan milikku. "Baiklah... Kita mulai dari awal. Aku Athrun Zala. _General Manager_ perusahaan ini. Selamat bergabung dengan perusahaan kami, Nona Cagalli Yula Athha." Wow! Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba sikapku menjadi seperti ini. Apa wanita ini membiusku? Menghinoptisku? Tiba-tiba aku menjadi seorang... 'Saint Zala' dan aku... Lebih suka seperti itu.

_Aneh..._

Lebih dari aneh...

Mudah-mudahan Cagalli tak melihatku seperti alien turun dari luar angkasa dan terjebak di planet Bumi. _Gosh_... Sangat memalukan!

Saat melihat senyum Cagalli, semuanya terlupakan. _Anyway, that's worth it_. "Kau tahu... Kau sangat **_moody_** Zala, maaf maksudku GM. Zala." _She's have a beautifull smile._ "Baiklah kita mulai dari awal. Nama saya Cagalli Yula Athha. Saya adalah sekretaris dan asisten pribadi Anda."

"**Good**..." Kepalaku mengangguk lemah, sangat perlahan-lahan. "Kalau begitu kita... Teman?"

Teman? Aku tak percaya ini keluar dari mulutku? Apa yang terjadi padaku!? _Great_... Sekarang Cagalli benar-benar melihatku seperti alien, wajahnya terkejut dan matanya membesar.

"Teman? Ehm... Aku tak tahu GM. Zala, maksudku... Setelah yang terjadi -"

"_Babe_... Ingat, dari awal! Kita mulai dari awal."

"Umm... Maaf. B-baiklah k-kita berteman. Mungkin..."

_My Goddess_ dan kebaikannya... Tak ada yang lebih sempurna daripada itu. _Sigh..._

"**Teman,**" Aku menyakinkan lagi. Kuremas lembut tangan mungilnya.

Ia membalasnya. Senyum manis kembali terukir di wajahnya. Kalau aku tak dapat menahan hawa nafsuku, sudah kuserang ia dan karena ia sekarang seorang teman. "_Teman_. Tapi tetap kau harus lebih berusaha lagi Zala." Kudengar ia membalas permintaanku.

_Then... Now_, dia _officially soon-to-be_ teman dan sekretarisku. Ya... Ini lebih baik. Aku membutuhkannya demi kenyamanan bekerjaku.

_Hhh..._

Mungkin benar kata sepupuku, aku harus berhenti bermain-main dengan para wanita. Mencari satu yang tepat. Menikah dan punya anak. Atau, fokus pada karierku saja.

Tapi...

**Meh!** Nanti saja! Aku tak mau tua tanpa hura-hura di masa muda. Persetan dengan nasehat sepupuku itu!

"Kalau begitu..." Tiba-tiba Cagalli bersuara kembali. Dan wajahnya sedikit merona. "Bisa aku membuat permintaan?"

Hmm... Agak mengejutkan. Belum benar-benar menjadi teman, ia sudah mempunyai permintaan. Tapi, tak ada salahnya mendengarkan. Ingat Zala, "lebih berusaha lagi". "Apa itu?" Ujarku.

"Hmm... Tolong berhentilah memanggilku _babe_ atau _baby_..."

_Huh_!? Cuma itu!? Apa ia bercanda!? Itu 'kan cuma panggilan saja. Aku bahkan bisa memanggil nenek yang kubantu menyeberang jalan dengan panggilan itu. _Hell_... Kalau nenek itu memanggil balik aku dengan "babe", aku tak keberatan! Oh, _come on_ Cagalli sayang...

"Oke."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya mendengar jawabanku. Cagalli berkedip berkali-kali memastikan agar ia tak salah dengar. "Bagus."

"Lalu, boleh aku memanggilmu yang lain?" Aku menyeringai.

"Mungkin."

Gadisku suka bermain-main juga rupanya. "Baiklah... Bagaimana kalau _honey_?"

"Itu juga tak boleh kecuali jika kau ingin aku sengat!"

_'Sengat? Hmm-mmm... Boleh juga...'_ Oke, pikiran kotorku mulai ter-_connect_ kembali. "_Darling_?"

"Tidak."

"_Love_?"

"Tidak!"

"_Princess_?"

"_Hell No_!"

"_Adorable_?"

"_Huh_!?"

"_Cute_?"

"Kau aneh Zala -"

"_Neko_?"

"Ap-apa! Berhentilah -"

"_Apple_?"

"..."

"Papaya?"

"Oh Haumea! -"

"_My Pineapple_?"

"Kau kira aku buah-buahan!"

_'Pfft... Kau punya buah 'kan!?'_ Zala... Berhentilah berfikir mesum! "Maaf. _Angel_?"

"Kau ingin aku mati dan menjadi malaikat!?"

_'God! No!'_ Mengapa ia punya pikiran seperti itu!? "_Goddess?_"

"Menarik tapi tidak!"

"Baiklah, sayang -"

"Itu juga tidak!"

"Hhh... _So_?"

"Cagalli."

"_Perfect_!" Ucapku setengah kubuat-buat. Tentu saja ia akan mengatakan itu. Aku hanya ingin menggoda dan bermain-main sedikit dengannya. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Athrun untuk lebih adilnya."

"Tapi... Kau bilang -"

"Hanya diantara kita. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Oke. A-Athrun, kalau begitu."

"Ya... Begitu." _So fucking perfect!_ Sangat sempurna di lidahnya. Sangat sempurna di telingaku. Apalagi bila ia mengatakan dengan berteriak saat aku memuaskannya. Lupakan Athrun, _it's pointless_ saat ini. Aku hampir memutar bola mataku karena pikiranku sendiri._ Pathetic!_

"Ehm... Satu lagi At-Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku, kurasa ini saatnya kita meninggalkan kantor, kecuali jika kau ingin aku lembur."

_'Tentu saja! Aku ingin kau lembur diranjangku! Dan tidak! Aku tak ingin melepaskan tanganmu!'_ Ingin rasanya membisikkan itu ditelinganya. Kulepaskan perlahan dan ragu. "Cukup hari ini Ca-ga-lli, pulanglah."

"Terima Kasih. Selamat sore... _MoodyAthrun_..."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Mimpi indah untukmu... Cagalli."

Dan... Ia pun pergi. Lalu... Beginilah kehidupanku kedepannya dengan sekretaris baruku. Hanya kerja. _No sex_. Hanya kerja. _No kiss_. Hanya kerja. _No touch_. Hanya kerja. Hanya kerja. Hanya kerja. Kuulang terus dalam pikiranku. Hanya kerja!

Kalau ayah, ibu dan para tetua Zala mendengar ini, mereka pasti akan berteriak "God bless you, my son!" Dan mungkin aku akan langsung dinikahkan keesokkan harinya. Membayangkan saja membuatku merinding.

Apa aku harus menghubungi**nya** lagi? Tidak... Aku tak boleh terlalu tergantung padanya. Kurasa sedikit _vodka_ dan _tequilla_ tak ada salahnya malam ini.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Oh tidak... Aku masih merasakan dampak minuman tadi. Walau sudah ku siram diriku dengan air dingin, kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Salahku sendiri minum cukup banyak!

Mungkin satu butir aspirin akan menghilangkannya. Kuselipkan celana _boxer_-ku, duduk di tepi ranjang dekat meja _nightstand_-ku. Kuminum aspirin dan segelas air mineral yang selalu disiapkan Manna -entah aku butuh atau tidak. Kuambil _smartphone_-ku sambil merebahkan tubuhku pada tumpukan bantal di belakang punggung dan kepalaku.

_'Thanks God it's heaven!'_

Ini yang kubutuhkan setelah seharian memikirkan pekerjaan dan si pirang keras kepala itu. Kuhidupkan ponselku kembali -aku lupa mengisi baterainya semenjak selesai istirahat makan siang tadi dan... _Holyshit_! Bukan karena banyaknya _text_ dan _voice mail_ melainkan karena ada pesan dari ibuku! Setengah dari _text _yang masuk adalah darinya dan Ayah!

_Fuck!_

Lebih baik kubaca dulu, yang lain... Nanti saja.

**Ibu**: Sayang... _Weekend_ ini kita makan siang bersama.

_'Oh... Hebaaat...'_

**Ibu**: Athrun sayang, kenapa kau tak membalas pesan Ibu. Ayahmu sudah setuju, jadi kau harus ikut besok. Ibu tidak terima jawaban tidak.

_'Horibble weekend...'_ Bukan karena aku tak sayang Ibuku. Ia segalanya bagiku. Hanya saja...

**Ibu**: Athrun... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa belum menjawab pesan Ibu?

_'Itu karena ponselku mati, mom!'_ Tentu saja ia tak tahu idiot!

**Ibu**: Athrun Zala! Segera balas pesan ibu! Ayah bilang kau di kantor tapi saat ibu menghubungi kantor, katanya kau sedang tak ada di ruangan!

_'Oops! She's mad! I'll be a dead meat this weekend! Maaf mom, aku di kantor tapi tak ingin di ganggu!'_

Masih ada beberapa pesan dari Ibu, tapi aku tahu apa yang dia katakan _so_... Aku _skip_ saja!

Biar besok aku hubungi Ibu lewat kantor. Kulanjutkan melihat pesan yang lain.

Ayah? Kenapa aku tak kaget!? Ada ibu pasti ada ayah! _Nice... Very nice... Of course_, aku mengatakan dengan tidak sungguh-sungguh.

**Ayah**: ATHRUN ZALA! Angkat ponselmu! Ibumu sangat khawatir! Kau tak ada diruanganmu!? Jangan berbohong Athrun! Sekretarismu bersikeras ingin aku mengosongkan jadwal padat ayah hari ini untukmu, jadi angkat ponselmu atau telingaku habis terbakar karena omelan ibumu! Kupastikan besok kau akan mengalami hal yang sama! Dan aku sangat sibuk! Banyak klien hari ini! Besok saja kita bertemu!

_'Maaf ayah...'_ Aku hanya bisa nyengir. _'Hmm... Ternyata Cagalli benar-benar menghubungi ayah.'_ Membayangkan pembicaraan ayah dan ibu membuatku begidik. Omelan ibu sama dengan _nightmare_!

_Next_...

**Yzak**: **_Fuck_**** Zaaaalllla! Aku sibuk! Berapa kali kukatakan, jangan membuat janji secara mendadak! Aku tak peduli bahkan jika kau pemilik perusahaan ini! Kalau aku mendengar telepon diruanganku berbunyi lagi, meskipun itu bukan dirimu -sumpah demi calon anakku, kupisahkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu! Kupotong kemaluanmu dan kugantung di depan kantor! Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh!**

_'Hey, itu tak adil! Dasar kakek tua pemarah! Bahkan ia menulisnya dengan huruf tebal semua! Mengerikan!'_ Untunglah hanya ada satu pesan _text_ dan _voice_ darinya. Aku tak mau mendengar pesan suara darinya. Aku masih menyanyangi telinga, kepala, leher dan... Kulirik _boxer_-ku singkat. Aku sampai menelan ludah gara-gara pesan mengerikan Yzak! _'Tapi... My Goddess... Ia... Pantang menyerah, sangat gigih, sangat berani. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa saja umpatan yang dikatakan padanya. Aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai sekretaris seperti dia.'_ Tak kusadari senyumku mengembang saat memikirkannya.

Siapa lagi?

**Dearka**: _Dude_, kau kejam sekali. Kau pergi ke _club_ tanpaku!? Itu namanya penyiksaan dan penghinaan! Kau tidak setia kawan, _dude_! Seharusnya kau mengajakku dan aku tak berakhir lembur di meja kerjaku! Sial kau Yzak dan _moodswing _istri hamil! Kau juga Zala, _I hate you_. _Weekend_ ini aku tak akan mengajakmu ke _party_ kenalan baruku. _Damn _Zala_, she's fucking hot supermodel buddy! And I don't want to share to you_! Jangan membalas pesan ini kecuali kau mentraktirku minum dan meminjamkan _penthouse_ mewahmu _for the next party_.

_'Fuck! Kau berakting seperti bimbo saja!? Groooss! Aku tak peduli kau tidur dengan supermodel atau superman! Just knocked yourself out! And damn no! Aku tak akan meminjamkannya kau boleh marah padaku selamanya! Terakhir kali kupinjamkan berakhir disaster!'_ Kira-kira itulah balasan _textmail_-ku padanya. Dearka dan sifat 'lebay'nya! _Huft_... Masih ada beberapa lagi darinya tapi kuhiraukan saja dan... Sedetik aku membeku. Sangat tak kukira, akhirnya ia menghubungiku.

Lacus Clyne!

Berapa lama? Cukup lama aku tak mendengar kabarnya...

**Lacus**: Athrun, ibumu mengundangku makan siang _weekend_ ini. Apakah kau tak keberatan?

Pesan ini kuterima lima belas menit yang lalu. Wow, baru saja. Bila kubalas mungkin ia belum tertidur. senang mendengar ia masih berhubungan dengan ibu.

_'Kau keluarga Lacus. I'm fine really dan aku harap kau juga? Kau ada di mana?'_ Kutekan tombol kirim. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselku bergetar. Ia membalasnya.

**Lacus**: Terima kasih Athrun. Aku baik. Aku masih berada di Orb. Aku akan datang, kuharap kau juga.

_'Orb? Pantas, di sana masih siang hari.' Sigh_... Ini takkan mudah. Kuketik, '_Aku akan menjemputmu.'_

**Lacus**: Tak perlu repot Athrun. Tolong datang saja besok. Aku sangat merindukanmu, juga paman dan bibi. Aku harus pergi, maaf menganggu istirahatmu Athrun. Jagalah kesehatanmu selalu. Selamat malam Athrun.

Kuhela nafas berat. Kenapa aku merasa ia tak bahagia. Kuharap itu hanya firasat bodohku saja. _'Miss you too. Selamat malam Lacus. Kau juga. Salam untuk Paman Siegel.'_ Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Kuhitung sampai sepuluh sebelum membukannya lagi.

Pesan terakhir dari... Eh!? Kira? Setelah Lacus, Kira!? Sungguh kebetulan. Bahkan melalui ponsel pun mereka berjodoh. _God Bless me!_

Masih samar aku teringat Lacus. Apa benar ia baik-baik saja? Tapi... Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!

**Kira**: Athrun, kawan baikku, temanku di Aprilius City akan mengadakan pesta _weekend_ ini. Datanglah! Akan ku _text_ alamatnya nanti. Oh ya, aku mengajak Dearka, Yzak dan Nicol juga. Kuharap kau datang. _Many new hot chicks, fren_! Kau takkan menyesal!

_Sigh_... Lagi-lagi harus kutolak. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tapi maaf aku tak bisa Kira. _Weekend's lunch with my family dude and you knew my mom if I couldn't make it! Sorry_... Atau kau ikut saja bersama kami! Ada di mana sekarang?" Aku berkata lirih sambil kuketik pesan untuknya. _Yeah_, ide yang bagus agar ibu tak menginterogasiku dan terus bertanya "siapa yang berkencan dengaku sekarang!?". _'Apa ini pesta yang sama seperti yang Dearka katakan? Hh... Tak mungkin 'kan? 'Pesta' seperti itu 'kan sangat banyak saat weekend! Well... Apa peduliku!'_

Yang tak kusangka adalah ia segera membalas.

**Kira**: Hahaha... Tidak terima kasih. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menikah! Itu baik untukmu! Desember City, mendinginkan kepalaku!

Sial kau Kira Yamato! Kau tahu saja jalan pikiranku! Aku terkikik kecil. "Mengikuti jejakmu? _No thanks_. Tanyakan lagi kalau usiaku sudah tiga puluh tahun! Masih banyak ikan segar di luar yang harus dipancing! DC? Kau masih bertengkar dengan ayahmu!? Ia masih memaksamu ? Kau yakin tak mau ikut makan siang bersama kami?" _Yup... Sent!_

Aku bisa merasakan ia menghela nafas berat sebelum membalasku semenit kemudian.

**Kira**: LOL. Ya dan tidak. Masih seperti dulu dengan ayah dan tidak terima kasih, aku ingin berpesta saja! Setelah itu masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan.

"Oke..." Segera aku membalasnya. "Jam berapa di sana? Aku akan menelponmu?"

**Kira**: Sekitar jam tiga pagi. Dan jangan, aku sedang **tak** sendiri.

Mulutku membentuk 'o'. "Siapa? Istrimu?" Godaku.

**Kira**: Hahaha... _Damn_ Zala kau memancingku, bukan!? _Nice try btw!_

_'Bukan!?'_ Baiklah aku jadi sangat penasaran. "Kira, apakah kau benar-benar sudah menikah?"

Lama ia baru menjawab.

**Kira**: Aku tak bisa menjawab itu, maaf.

Oh _great_, aku membuat _mood_-nya menjadi buruk. _'Sorry... Kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang. Sebaiknya kau juga, mengingat kau lebih capek dengan kegiatan ekstramu dengan siapapun itu disampingmu... Kau yakin kau tak mau bertemu keluargaku, mereka pasti rindu padamu?'_

**Kira**: _None taken!_ Aku juga merindukan mereka. Akan kucoba mengosongkan jadwal _next weekend_. Salam untuk mereka. Aku juga merindukan mereka.

"Ya pasti. Kau tak merindukanku?"

**Kira**: _Eww_! _Good night_ Athrun.

Aku kembali tertawa kecil. "_Nite_ Kira." Oh _damn_! Hampir lupa. Pertanyaan ini selalu kuhindari, tapi rasa ingin tahuku melebihi segalanya. Kuketik pesanku yang terlewat padanya. "Aku lupa... Lacus akan ikut makan siang dengan keluargaku."

Sekitar lima menit aku menunggu balasannya.

_Weird!_?

Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur, tak berapa lama mataku juga terasa berat. Lebih baik aku tidur dan memimpikan bidadariku. Bidadariku yang susah untuk disentuh -yang hampir membuatku frustasi.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok bacotan/curcol Nel:** Setelah ini sy mencoba fokus pada fic sy yg lain terutama fic E! Huft... Jadi... Maaf klo updetnya bakal lama lagi... Maaf... m(_ _)m hutang fic bikin jerawat -..-" /abaikan curcol ini/

**Special thanks to:**

** Ojou. Rizky,**

**NN: ****_maaf ya membuat mimisan *pundung*, langsung sy donlot lagu itu! Akakak :v emang bener hotz!xD~ anyway makasih reviewsnya, mampir lagi ya XD~,_**

**PopCaga,**

**RenCaggie,**

**Dewi Natalia,**

**Pandamwuchan/mybeibhmucumucu,**

**Ryukou/Horsychan: ****_what do you mean about 'flying' thing? Anyway thanks for reviews, come again xD~,_**

**Ichirukilover30,**

**Mr. Zala,**

**Lezala/cruelsizta,**

*hug*

Thanks 4 supportnya guys! XD~

And Silent readers. (Klo ada)

**Pliz ripiu~**

**Many Thanks,**

**Semangat!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**


End file.
